Through the Breach
by 57terrier
Summary: Sequel-In 2053, the breach has reopened and the war is raging anew. Former heroes must find a way to save humanity again, while a new generation of rangers with Jaegers find themselves dealing with Kaiju that don't always stand and fight. One ranger finds the Kaiju will change him in ways no one could have predicted and he can only hope it's reversible.
1. Chapter 1

In the year 2025, the war with the Kaiju ended. We honored the fallen and hail the victorious survivors. We were told it was over and we all got on with our lives. Those that fought on the front line did their best to move on. It was supposed to be over. How very wrong we were.

In the year 2048, the breach opened again, and a new Kaiju emerged. Previous heroes were called into service again. The alliance was reformed and new Jaegers were built. The former rangers unwilling to cope with the operation of the new Jaegers were pressed into command and everyone hoped it would be a short war. Again, we were wrong.

* * *

 **2053**

Nathanial watched the surfers get ready to tackle the maverick. It was a category 4, though barely. He and his twin brother, Sebastian, had decided it was a good way to spend the day before their final drift test. Tomorrow they would join the war against the kaiju. Nathanial had picked the highest hill to watch the action. Sebastian wanted to be closer to the action.

The first sign something was wrong was when a wave managed to make it to the breakwater and a bit over. Some people got wet but no one really thought about it. Sebastian moved to higher ground. The surfers were out and trying for their first waves. The jet skiers monitored everything. The food trucks behind the hill were putting out amazing food. Nathanial turned in land for a moment, in town there were lights flashing but if it was the kaiju alarm he could not hear the sirens over the waves or the music. Nathanial pulled out his phone and quickly texted a Jaeger technician, Warren Howell who was on duty at the base: I'm at the maverick, is anything happening?

He turned back to the water and scanned the ocean through his binoculars. Way out in the water there was a hump that didn't look like a wave. His phone rang, when he answered Warren shouted, "Get out of there! There's a Kaiju headed straight for that area!"

"There's hundreds of people out here!" Nathanial snapped. He started waving and shouting, "Kaiju, there's a Kaiju coming!" People stared at him, others panicked and ran. Sebastian reacted immediately, began directing the crowd to the parking lot. As Nathanial ran for the PA system to warn those out in the water, he shouted at Warren, "How long before landfall?"

"You got 20 minutes maybe. We're deploying a Jaeger but the transport copters can only fly so fast."

Nathanial hung up, he jumped onto the platform and grabbed the bullhorn from the guy there. He shouted to the crowd, "There is a kaiju coming, we have to clear out! Everyone move!" Everyone on shore started running. Nathanial turned to the ocean and ordered the people out there, "Everyone on jet skis grab the surfers and head down the coast. There's no time for you to come in. You're safer out there."

As Sebastian continued to direct the crowd, Nathanial ran to the road and directed the cars down the coast. "Kaiju always goes inland so heading right or left of the coast gives you a better chance to be missed. Remember be quiet when you see it!"

When the Kaiju got close enough to heave itself above the water it was quite a horrible reptile-like creature and with a fourth of the civilians still trying to clear out, the Wright brothers knew the situation could turn into a blood bath real fast. "Nathanial!" Sebastian shouted, "Get that group of civilians under the food tents. Keep them quiet, maybe the Kaiju won't notice if it can't see anyone." Nathanial waved at him and with help from others who heard began to herd the frightened people under the tents. The group closer to Sebastian were directed to motorhomes and larger vehicles on the other side of the parking lot.

"Where is the Jaeger?" one woman hissed.

"On its way," Nathanial snapped, "Now hush." The ground shuddered and everyone gasped. There were drivers still in their cars who looked at him. Nathanial put a finger against his lips and held out his hands mouthing 'stay'. Several turned off their cars engines and sat very still.

At the second tremor, a couple people moved to the edges. "No, don't you dare look," Nathanial whispered fiercely. "It will pass us, god willing, and we must be absolutely silent." Then was a third tremor, a fourth tremor and the sound of water crashing against the hill. Another tremor and another and Nathanial could almost hear his heart pounding, the eyes of every civilian staring at his back, he could not lose his cool for anything or crowd could panic, and then a massive claw tipped paw covered most of the parking lot. The tremor of its impact almost knocked him off his feet. No one really moved, but there were whimpers that were quickly hushed. Nathanial didn't know if any of the cars now under that paw had anyone in them and given the pressure they might never truly know. One of the claws could not have been ten feet from where Nathanial stood at the outer rim of the tent. Water poured on the tent and Nathanial worried about Sebastian and the other people on the other side on the lot. They were a lot more exposed than his group. They watched as a shadow moved across the terrain that could only be another leg. Its stride was about the length of a football field.

Then Nathanial heard a car honk and the Kaiju stopped. It was from the other side of the paw. "Oh no," Nathanial breathed. He turned around and motioned for everyone to stay put. He quickly looked around and saw a life guard's emergency case. He ripped it open and took stock. He grabbed the flare gun and loaded it and then picked up two standard flares and stuffed them in his jacket. "What are you doing?" a woman whispered.

"I don't know yet."

They could hear the Kaiju moving and growling, but its hind paws didn't.

"Hey," he hissed at a man near a motorcycle, "That bike yours."

The man stared at him obviously terrified and nodded, "I need to borrow it. Give me the keys."

"What are you going to do?" he asked handing them over without thinking.

Nathanial glanced at the Kaiju and stated, "Something extremely stupid. Stay put." Nathanial hopped on the bike and quickly sped passed the Kaiju onto the road. He could see Sebastian with other innocent people staring at him in shock. Sebastian frowned and nodded, understanding what he was doing. He slowed the bike and whistled. The Kaiju looked his way and he slammed the flare against the bike. As it lit and pour out red smoke, Nathanial raced toward the Jaeger base, hoping the Kaiju would follow. That Jaeger had to be close by now.

There was a roar behind him and Nathanial revved the engine. The image in the side view mirror was proof he had its attention. He didn't get far and he hadn't expected to before the Kaiju's shadow loomed over him. He glanced over his shoulder only to see an outstretched paw heading for the road just ahead of him. He swerved a little too sharply as the Kaiju's claws tore into the road pulling up the concrete and dirt. He and the bike slammed into the oncoming road debris. Nathanial felt bruised and tasted blood in his mouth. Then he noticed, he was still moving, but now the direction was up. Kaiju had picked him up with the road and was lifting all of it toward its face. Nathanial spat out the blood and put a hand on the flare gun.

Kaiju's eye focused on him and Nathanial could feel the Kaiju growl even as he hear the rumbling of its throat. Nathanial said, "Hello," and whipped out the flare gun shooting. The Kaiju roared and clutched its paw pinning Nathanial painfully in the debris. Then it looked at him again, turned, and headed out to sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathanial groaned, everything hurt and that confused him. The last thing he remembered was the Kaiju heading back toward the ocean with him trapped on its paw. He should be dead. Nathanial tried to move slowly and opened his eyes. He winced at the bright sunlight overhead and listened to the water sloshing against something nearby. He started to turn over and whatever he was lying on tipped a bit and water splashed on him. He froze and took a moment to focus. He was lying on a large piece of wood that was floating in open water.

Nathanial looked all around there was nothing but water in every direction, salt water. "How in the world?" he whispered. He had somehow survived the Kaiju attack only to end up on a piece of wood somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, he guessed. Nathanial sat up and tried to assess his resources. The results were grim. The wood was a broken piece of ship that was only about 7' by 7'. He had his clothes, a pocket knife, his wallet, and a very wet cell phone. Only bright point in the situation was that that wood was painted white and should be very visible if anyone happened his way, though unlikely.

Sometime later Nathanial heard the sound of an engine, it wasn't a helicopter probably a plane. Though why a plane would be flying in the middle of the ocean he had no idea. He search the sky for it and when he spotted the twin engine long-range search plane he pulled off his red shirt and waved it franticly. The plane circled him descending enough that he could see the pilots waving at him. Then it turned back the way it came and faded from view.

"Okay, they know I'm out here and now I just have to wait," he told himself dropping his shirt on his head to shield him from the sun. He settled the best he could to wait.

When the rescue copters came he was surprised to see two of them and an attack copter. 'Where did I end up? Who do they think I am that I need all this?' he wondered.

A diver entered the water and swam to him as a basket was prepared to be lowered. The diver clutched the wood and pulled his respirator out, "Who are you?"

"Nathanial Wright, Jaeger ranger. You?"

"Jason, coast guard. What happened to the Kaiju?"

"No clue, I woke up and found myself here."

The basket came into view and Nathanial looked up at the copter.

"What the H…!" Sam shouted.

Nathanial looked at him and shouted over the copter, "What?"

"Your neck."

Nathanial touched his throat and most of it felt normal but there was patch at the base of the right side of his neck that didn't feel like normal skin. It felt about the size of a half dollar. It almost felt like very fine sand paper. "What is this?"

"You're asking me? You're the one right above the breach with blue skin stuck to his neck!" Sam shouted and communicated the situation to the pilots.

"The Breach?" Nathanial tried to peel the patch of skin off but it was imbedded almost like it was under his skin and not on top. "It won't come off!"

"Come on, we got to get you back to base and have the doctors look at you!" Sam pulled Nathanial into the basket and they rode up.

The crew of the copter were wearing masks as though protecting themselves from some outbreak. One of the crew grabbed Nathanial's arm and shoved him into a chair. "You're going into quarantine immediately."

"I got it."

"Ranger Wright, right?"

"Yes?"

"You were at the attack on Washington State?"

"Yes, what happened to the civilians on the beach? Who took down the Kaiju?" The crew members looked at each other. "What am I missing?"

"The kaiju went back to the breach after witnesses say it picked up you and everything around you."

"The breach? But that… but how?"

"The breach opened today and the same kaiju swam straight up broke the surface and shortly thereafter dove back down to the breach and left."

"That's a lot of activity in two days," Nathanial said.

"Ranger, the attack on Washington happened almost a week ago. What happened to you?"

Nathanial blinked at him. "That's not…" Nathanial paused realizing these men had no reason to lie. "What in the world happened?"

* * *

On the medical ship, Nathanial was quickly sealed in a quarantine room and given a physical. The room was divided by clear viewing window: him and the doctors in clean suits on one side, everyone else on the other. In front of the window, Sebastian stood watching him. The doctors drew blood, took scraps of the blue skin, poked at his skin surrounding the blue patch. When the doctors stepped away from him, Sebastian hit the intercom and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Nathanial, you race off on the bike."

"I remember that."

"The Kaiju went after you."

"And caught up to me."

"It picked you up."

"And I fired the flare gun in its eye."

Sebastian paused a moment, "Why didn't it drop you for that or kill you?"

"I thought it probably would."

"OK… It turned holding its paw up in the air and went back out to sea."

"That's the last thing I remember before waking up on the piece of wood in the middle of the ocean."

"What, did you pass out?"

"I don't think so. It's like I get to that memory where it's turning and then there's nothing. No fade out, no noise just black. And then I'm waking up to the sound of water." One of the doctors came back to him with a big needle. "What's that for?"

"It's a biopsy syringe. It will get a better sample of that strange patch on your neck. Unfortunately, it's not painless, so hold still."

The medical bay door opened and there was a shout, "Marshal Becket on deck!" Everyone stood at attention as the former hero turned commander of the Americans Region of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps walked into the room. Nathanial looked at his brother, the Marshal's primary base was down South closer to the Mexican border. If he was here, then someone must have considered the recent Kaiju activity here to be very important. The doctor stepped away from Nathanial.

"Ranger Wright," he said. Both saluted. He glanced at both. "Sebastian Wright."

"Sir."

"I read your report. It was good work you both did to protect so many civilians."

"Thank you sir."

"At ease. Now," he said turning his full attention on Nathanial. "Did I hear correctly? You have no memory of the past four days?"

Nathanial swallowed, his claim sounded stupid when the Marshal said it. "Yes sir, I have been trying, but…"

"Stop, I was simply making sure I heard you correctly. Though there may be another way to get those missing memories," he said turning. "Doctor?"

"Yes Marshal?"

"The drift suits are air tight. Is Mr. Wright well enough for a drift test?"

"Sir?" Everyone was confused.

The Marshal frowned, "The drift can allow for memories to be brought forth."

"Sir, isn't that exactly what we are told not to do?" Nathanial asked.

"My brother means we are trained…"

"I know," Marshal Becket snapped. "I was a ranger as well. You let the memories flow and don't latch on while in the drift. The drift will be initiated, stabilized, and then shut down as normal. Then we'll see if either of you can recall anything from Nathanial Wright's past four days. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, it would be best to wait 24 hours for the preliminary tests to complete before taking such a risk."

"All right," Marshal said, "Tomorrow, someone will bring Mr. Wright a suit. I want that drift test ready to begin at 1100 hours." He turned and walked out.

Nathanial looked at Sebastian. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked reaching to his neck but not quite touching the strange patch.

"You're my brother, my twin. There is nothing you can handle that I can't."

* * *

The following day at the Marshal's primary base near Bakersfield California, Nathanial followed Sebastian into the Jaeger. Normally, the rangers went in alone but this time a couple doctors followed with a number of monitoring devices. Sebastian took the right side and Nathanial the left just as they practiced. And the drift went just as they practiced. The neural handshake began, the memories flowed, neither brother hung on to what they saw, everything collaborated as expected, they went through the basic movements, and then the shutdown went as smooth as ice. They regrouped back in the medical bay where it was safe for Nathanial to remove the suit.

"So you got anything from those tests, yet?" he asked.

One of the doctors practically snorted, "Some of the tests are still running. The results of the rest are being evaluated as we speak, ranger." She turned away and muttered, "Stupid jarhead."

Marshal Becket entered with his wife and co-Marshal of the Region, Mako. Sebastian followed them and he didn't look happy. "Tell me you remember something."

Nathanial thought hard about the drift test, but, "No sir, nothing I didn't already tell everyone." A doctor pulled off the suit's right sleeve and something caught painfully. "Ow!" Nathanial shouted and held his hand as his finger throbbed, "What in the world?" He looked and stared at the digit. The doctor grabbed his hand and saw what was wrong. The nail was gone and the skin where it had been was cracked but the cracks were not white like any other Caucasian would be. They were a light blue more like the patch on his neck. "What the hell is happening to me?"

Another doctor said, "Well, there goes the idea to surgically remove the foreign body. That's proof it's spreading and fast."

"Calm down Mr. Wright," the first doctor ordered.

Nathanial shoved him away shouting, "You try to be calm with this."

"Nathanial, chill!" Sebastian shouted. Nathanial didn't seem to hear him as he continued to panic.

"Sedate him, now!" Mako ordered.

"Ma'am please," Sebastian pleaded.

The Marshals kept their eyes on Nathanial as a brave doctor came up behind him a stabbed a syringe into Nathanial and slammed the plunger down before the ranger could stop him. "He'll hurt someone or himself, ranger. Until we know what was done to him I will not put the lives of the personnel of the base much less the entire human race in jeopardy…"

Nathanial stumbled back against a wall and began gasping. "This can't be happening," he whispered. The doctors began to gather around him, watching him closely for any more outbursts.

"Wait, let the drugs take effect," Raleigh warned. They waited a few minutes, until Nathanial swayed as though dizzy. "Mr. Wright?" Nathanial looked toward him and slid down the wall without catching himself.

"Nathanial," Sebastian yelled. "Nathanial! It will be ok." Passed the drugged glazed eyes, Sebastian could see the fear in them. It had been a long time since he had seen that look in his twin brother's eyes. "Just relax and let the docs do their job ok." Nathanial started to nod and lost his balance as well as his fight with the drugs. "Nathanial!"


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Nathanial woke up slowly and shifted feeling restrains on his arms and legs. He opened his eyes carefully. A breathing mask was fastened to his face. His eyes had trouble focusing a moment and then a person dressed in full quarantine gear leaned over him. "Looks like the drugs are wearing off," he said. He opened Nathanial's eye further and shined a light in it. Nathanial groaned and tried to pull away but he was very attached to that bed. "Easy there, I'll be done in a moment. Nurse, what's his temperature?"

Someone tugged his ear and stuck something in. It beeped and the nurse called out, "99, doctor."

There was a tapping on glass and the doctor rolled his eyes and said, "You have visitors. Very persistent visitors."

Nathanial tried to move for a look, but couldn't and there were too many people surrounding him. He noticed some of them were examining his skin very closely. "What are you doing?" His throat was rather dry and he coughed.

Another doctor quipped, "Low it speaks." Someone else hushed him.

"Mr. Wright," Marshal Raleigh said. Nathanial looked around. "I am in Hong Kong, Ranger. You're at the Bakersfield facility of CBR Corporation. Just north of my primary base and east of your hometown I understand. They have agreed to dedicate an entire wing of that facility to helping understand what happened to you and fixing it. I expect you to cooperate fully with their scientists and I want weekly reports on what has been found." There was a hefty pause before the Marshal concluded. "That is all."

Per the orders, Nathanial remained still and quiet as the scientists continued to examine him like he was a mindless slab of meat. Finally, they appeared to be done for at least a while and the drugs had passed enough that he could take a good look around. He was in a clear box set in the center of a fairly large room. Inside the box was the bed, mobile medical equipment and the doctors. Attached to the door was another small room, Nathanial guess it was like a clean room. Outside, people worked at consoles and lab stations. A lot of them were just staring at him.

Then there was that tapping again, and Nathanial was relieved and concerned to see some familiar faces. Sebastian was there and beside him was Thomas, their older brother. Beside Thomas was their mother, looking very worried but putting on a brave face. With them were a few family friends.

Thomas wasn't actually looking at him. He had his nose in a file fat with paperwork. Nathanial hoped that file was about what was going on with him. Thomas was the smartest person he knew. Mom poked him and Thomas glanced at her before looking at him. The brothers locked eyes and then Nathanial glanced at the file Thomas held. Thomas frowned and sighed, not a good sign. Thomas shut the file and went to the console nearest to the room. He reached out for something and the personnel there tried to stop him. Sebastian walked over and stared the man down before picking up a phone receiver and handing it to Thomas.

"Normally, it's both of you, but this time you really did it," he said. "Mom hauled me out of work and cross country to see you…"

"Sorry about that," Nathanial said, "I'm glad you're here. So does anyone know what's going on with me?" He glanced at his right hand and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Holy…" His nails were gone.

"Easy, Nathanial. They fell out before I got here," Thomas said. The skin of his hand was cracked like really dry skin but whatever was underneath the cracked skin was light blue.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? What's happening?" Nathanial said staring at the finger where the first nail had been lost. A doctor was there with a pair of tweezers pulling at the cracks of skin. A piece came up and under it was skin that was as blue as his initial neck patch. "Why are you doing that?"

Doctor examining the skin he had pulled before putting it in a dish. "You seem to be shedding your human skin." He walked away.

"What? What do you mean?" Nathanial snapped, but he couldn't sit up, his wrists and elbows where strapped down in padded cuffs with another strap that went over his chest and under his arms. "Why am I tied to a bed?"

"Nathanial!" Thomas said firmly, getting his attention. "We think you have a form of radiation poisoning, kaiju-based though."

"Dr. Wright," one of the men in lab coats snapped. "We have not confirmed that."

"I didn't say it was confirmed. I said that is the current best guess. And telling him is the best way to keep him from panicking again, trust me."

Nathanial took a few deep breaths and braced himself, "So, what else do you, do the experts think is going to happen?"

A doctor snapped his fingers in front of his face. Nathanial turned to him and glared. "I am Dr. Allen, head of this wing."

"All right, what can you tell me?"

"Nathanial, be nice," Thomas said.

"I don't want to be but I'm trying."

"Nathanial," their mother warned.

Nathanial winced, "Sorry. Please continue."

Dr. Allen rolled his eyes knowing Nathanial was barely being polite. "I'm afraid nothing like this has ever been seen. It's not a bacteria, it could be a virus, but it also has properties like a toxin but still nothing on any record. We are trying to pin down exactly what the patch on your neck is and how and why it's spreading."

"So why are my nails falling out and skin… peeling off?"

"That's where the theory of radiation poisoning comes from. If that's right you may also suffer hair loss, teeth loss, various organ failure, naturally a loss of appetite…" Nathanial's stomach growled. "What the…"

Nathanial shrugged, "Now, that you mention it. I am hungry. I mean, I am really hungry."

"For?" Thomas asked smiling at Sebastian, who was trying not to laugh as well.

"Cheeseburger, all the usual toppings. Veggies with cheese. A tall glass of milk. For some reason I am craving dairy then protein."

Their mother shook her head and pluck the phone away from Thomas. "All three of you and your appetites. Dr. Allen, I'm sorry, but nothing puts any of my boys off food that's why they all exercise regularly." She handed the phone back to Thomas.

"Well," the doctor said, "then let's start with liquids and make sure you can keep them down."

"All right, so can I get untied… please?"

Hours later, Nathanial's appetite was definitely not affected. Even he was surprised by the amount of calories he consumed before being satisfied. Though afterward he complained of aching joints in his hands. The doctors decided that was enough for the day and asked for his family to leave so he could rest.

"Hey," their mom said, "I'll be back in the morning. And I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. They will fix you up soon."


	4. Chapter 4

*More than six months later*

One of the nurses shone a light in his eye. Nathanial sighed from his seat on the exam table, "You do that every day. What do you think will be there, that hasn't been there in all the previous days?" The nurse lowered the light and glared at him. "Proceed." Nathanial knew their routine by heart. He didn't even need to look around to know which of the medical team was doing what. "So, is dinner something other than fish again?" He was really tired of having raw fish for every meal for however long it had been since the distant memory of the morning with eggs and toast. They didn't short him on quantity but he had been dreaming of beef, pork, chicken, fruits, and vegetables for days.

Within the first month of studying him it was determined that he wasn't contagious, which in turn got him moved to a room that might have been a storage closet with armed guards at the door at all times. Though why they acted like he was a dangerous criminal rather than a victim didn't make sense to him, but the Marshal's orders were still to cooperate. Nathanial flexed his fingers wanting not to remember why the action didn't feel normal anymore. He still wanted to punch the doctor who thought that electro-shock therapy was a good idea for his aching hands and feet. All it did was speed up his transformation as they called it. About five months later changes to his body stopped. The research team said that his body had stabilized into a new form. About the same time people had stopped visiting him too, even his family. He wasn't sure of the date or of the status of the war anymore. Getting any information about what was going on outside the lab or about himself was just about impossible.

"There we are," Dr. Allen said. Nathanial didn't look. It would be another injection of some sort of drug cocktail. "Nurse, what's the status?"

"The subject's vitals haven't changed, doctor."

"I am sitting right here and my name is…" Nathanial was cut off as the needle was jabbed into his arm. He didn't know why he bothered to talk. Everyone went out of their way to pretend they couldn't hear him. He waited for the drugs to take effect, hoping the mix wouldn't be painful this time. A numbness began spreading from his arm but unlike the last drugs that had this affect, his mind stayed clear. He swayed and groaned as a warning before he slipped off the exam table to the floor. They just watched as he landed in a heap and then laid still. His eyes half shut. It didn't surprise him that they ignored him again. He laid there staring at his hand covered in blue-gray, tough leather-like skin with each finger tipped with a wicked-looking gray claw. Because of the electro-shock therapy overnight the muscles and bones in his hands and feet had built up to support the claws that grew in and the webbing between each digit grew up to connect the first joints, useful for swimming. The thought of swimming made his neck itch or more accurately his gills.

"Interesting readings, doctor," one of the lower ranked doctors said. They never bothered telling Nathanial their names.

"Yes, yes, but drugs are still not practical for something the size of a Kaiju."

Nathanial felt someone nudge him with a toe. "What about this thing then?" Nathanial realized they didn't know he could hear them clearly. It made him wonder what they said when the drugs knocked him loopy.

"Well, we can't learn anything more from it without causing it harm, possibly permanent damage," Dr. Allen said.

A guard answered, "I will check with the executives, but we cannot kill it even though that's what the official report to the public states."

Nathanial heard the nurse asked, "What do we tell it when it asks about word from the Marshal again? We can't keep ignoring it."

"We'll have a report, it won't know the difference. When the drug passes put it back in its cage."

Nathanial stayed still for as long as it took for the numbness to pass. It was way past time to get out of there and he needed every part of him working to do so. He finally tested his limbs and pushed himself up. The guards moved on him and hauled him to his feet before shoving him out of the lab. He acted as if he was dizzy and the two guards treating him as a passing annoyance. After they turned a corner Nathanial glanced ahead, there was a large window overlooking the ocean ten steps from the hallway that they would take to his 'cage'. The drop was intense, probably lethal for normal humans, but it shouldn't be for him. Even if it was, it was better than this place. As they reached the hallway to turn, Nathanial slammed his elbow into one guard's face and the other in his kidneys taking their gun. Another punch took the second guard down and then Nathanial ran for the window. He held the gun in both hands, the new size of them and the webbing between his fingers made it almost impossible to shoot accurately. A good thing it wasn't necessary. He shot at the safety glass emptying the clip. As he reached the window, he used the gun like a hammer to start the glass shattering around him. As he passed through the frame, he heard shouting behind him. He tossed the gun aside and concentrated on the water. It was higher than he thought and he couldn't afford to land wrong and break something.

The impact knocked out the air out of him and the cold raced through his system. His gills awoke and began to take in the salt water. He barely took the time to shake out his aching muscles before diving a little deeper. He swam south toward home. He hoped his mother was home, perhaps Sebastian too. He looked like a monster and knew that he would be attacked if someone didn't stand up for him.

When he hauled himself onto the shore, he sliced open the skin where the doctors had placed a tracking chip. He ran as he pulled it out, hearing a car coming down the road. It was a truck, and Nathanial doubted it was from the company. He tossed the tracker into the back and waited a moment before crossing the street into the brush. It wasn't long before more expensive cars pulled up the road. Nathanial flattened himself against the ground before the guards started pouring out of the cars. "It came ashore here," one of them shouted.

"We have to find it before the boss finds out we lost it."

"It wasn't our fault it escaped!"

"Shut up! I got him on the tracker. Let's go." The guards got back into their cars and drove off.

Nathanial took a deep breath and assessed his situation. His appearance wouldn't let him get far and it wouldn't take the guards long to know what he did with the tracker. Since he was walking, there was no way he could make it into town before the guards, much less to his mom's home or any known friends' house. The guards would probably get them under surveillance. Well, first thing first and Nathanial hoped that that a certain beach hermit hadn't moved or changed his habit of leaving clothes outside to dry. And thankfully, Sam was where Nathanial remembered and there was a reasonably clean hoodie and a pair of loafers outside the door. With the hood up and his hands in the pockets there wasn't any blue skin to see. Nathanial quickly headed into Bakersfield but didn't get as far as he hoped before seeing those cars slowly driving through streets.

Nathanial quickly thought of one house he could approach. He didn't really know the homeowners but their daughter had been a classmate and didn't have a mean bone in her body. Again he hoped, he hoped she hadn't moved out of her parent's house yet. He hoped she would help him.

It was 2:00 AM by the bells of a nearby church, when Nathanial jumped the fence. He tossed a pebble at her bedroom window and then another. A light turned on and a figure peered out. Nathanial looked around for any of the cars before stepping into view.

The window opened slightly and he heard Sarah hiss, "Who are you? What do you want at this hour?"

"Sarah, its Nathanial, Nathanial Wright. We went to school together."

"That's not funny. Nathanial's dead."

"No, wait please, I'm not dead. CBR told everyone that for some reason. Please, I need help, they're after me and they have my family covered. I just want to make a phone call, that's it, I swear… Please."

Sarah was silent for a time. Finally she said, "Come around to the kitchen." She shut her window and the light went out.

Nathanial quickly walked around to the side constantly watching out for the guards. He shoved his hands back in the pockets. He wondered what she would think. He wore the face of the enemy and a monster. Then the door opened and it was Sarah's father in the doorway pointing a gun at him. "We attended Nathanial Wright's wake six months ago." Sarah stood behind him in a sweatshirt that said 'Wine and chocolate are best enjoyed in comfort'. She probably had pulled it over her sleepwear before waking her parents.

"Six? That would explain why I haven't seen any friends in a really long time. Also, why they treated me like an animal rather than a human being."

Her father nodded slowly and said, "All right. Let's see your face, Mr. Wright."

"It's pretty bad, sir… Please don't scream." Nathanial pulled out one hand and heard a gasp. "I'm not contagious. They figured that out pretty quick and still…" He pulled out his other hand and looked at them. "Can… I come in first? Please?"

Sarah and her father backed up and Nathanial came in shutting the door behind him. He saw Sarah's mom in the hallway clutching a phone. It didn't look like she had anyone on the other end, but Nathanial couldn't be sure. He brought his hands to the hood and paused. He could almost hear the guards' taunts about how ugly he was.

"Nathanial," Sarah said softly stepping up to him and fearlessly touched his hands. "It's okay." She reached up and pulled down the hood as Nathanial cringed waiting for them to be scared of him. Someone gasped, but it wasn't Sarah. They were quiet for several long moments. "It's not that bad. It's different. What happened to your hair?"

He shrugged not quite believing her response, "It… fell out and the docs think these are just scales." He glanced at her parents. Her dad had lowered the gun and stared at him in shock. Her mom looked more scared. "Can I borrow your phone? Please?"

"Who are you trying to reach?" her father asked as Sarah took the phone away from her mother.

"Marshal Becket, he's only one they fear and the only one that can get me in a Jaeger."

"A Jaeger? Why?"

"The Kaiju turned me into this thing. Why shouldn't I use it to stop them? And that is more useful to everyone than having me stuck in lab having tests run on me that they already know won't do anything to a Kaiju."

"Fair enough. Wait," her father went and pulled out a cell phone, "Use this instead. It might buy you some time."

"Thank you, sir."

"Wait," Sarah said. "I'll drive you."

"What? Sarah, sweetie, it's too dangerous," her mom insisted.

"Sarah, you don't know what they are capable of," Nathanial warned.

Sarah got one of those determined female glares that Nathanial's mother used to shut her sons up. It was still effective. "Today is my day off. No one will miss me and you won't get very far on foot." Nathanial glanced at her father but it looked like he also knew that look. "Let me change. Don't leave without me." She shot up the stairs.

"She is right, it's not safe for you anywhere unless you convince someone with authority you deserve to be protected. And if she gets hurt…"

"Understood, sir. Thank you, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah drove casually about the streets heading generally south toward the Jaeger base. They talked a little about the lab and how they treated him. Suddenly, Nathanial said, "Hey, let me off at the next light."

"What? Why?"

"I'll make the call in the park and meet you on the other side. If they are tracking the Marshal's calls, hopefully they won't connect your car with me."

"All right. Be careful, Nate."

"I will," he promised. Now, the Marshal's number wasn't known, but Nathanial had come across it by accident and memorized it. Well, mostly it had been an accident he had found out what the Becket's private line was. He jogged to what he figured was about the center of the park avoiding the path lights. Nathanial dialed carefully, waited and prayed.

"Whoever you are this better be good," Raleigh snarled.

Nathanial swallowed, "Sir, this is Nathanial Wright, the ranger that the Kaiju took about a year ago. I'm not dead. I'm not contagious. I am in a lot of trouble." Raleigh didn't answer. Nathanial explained the situation as fast as possible, "Please, I didn't know who else to contact. The docs let it slip that they reported me dead a while ago, but they don't actually want me dead yet but permanently damaged is looking to be ok soon. So I just escaped from the CBR lab. Their guards are crawling all over town trying to hunt me down."

"And what do you think I can do?"

Nathanial's heart sank but pressed on, "Get me in a Jaeger and let me use what was done to me to fight back, because the tests they've been running, they already know won't help stop this war." There was an odd sound nearby and Nathanial froze.

"Something wrong?"

Nathanial decided the noise was some animal, "It wasn't anything. Sorry, I'm guess just jumpy... sir"

"All right," Marshal took a moment before answering, "We'll need to discuss this. Pick a place."

He racked his brains and answered, "A… How about the place we all end up at?"

"All right, this evening at 1800," the call ended and Nathanial took off running through the park, opening the phone and yanking out the chip. He figured if CBR had monitored for any calls to the Marshal's base, then there was no point in making it easier to find him. He dropped the phone under a bench and hustled to the other side of the park expecting to see Sarah's car waiting for him. She wasn't there and Nathanial frantically looked for her car hiding in the brush. Had she been stopped? Had she turned on him? Then her car turned the corner, pulled up, and Nathanial climbed in understanding immediately what had delayed her.

"Hungry?" she asked. The car smelled of something greasy, unhealthy, and definitely not fishy.

Nathanial hauled her and said in a most grateful tone, "You are an absolute angel."

She laughed, "Well, you did say you were stuck eating nothing but raw fish for weeks." Nathanial couldn't answer around the fries he just shoved in his mouth. "You know, you should lower the hood." Nathanial stared at her. "The windows are tinted, but people can see a profile and the hood's a dead give-away that you're hiding something." Nathanial thought it over and pulled down the hood. "There now you can eat. So, where are we going?"

"The Kaiju Memorial Cemetery. The Marshal is going to meet me there this evening." The sun was coming up and it was going to be a long wait.

If Sarah thought it was an odd place she didn't mention it. Instead she said, "I have just the place to lay low at. We won't be able to get anything else to eat though."

"Then I am going to enjoy this," he replied unwrapping the hamburger and took a moment to savor the scent of freshly grilled beef. His first bite was pure bliss.

Sarah chuckled as Nathanial ate, it was hilarious to see him enjoy fast food so much on one hand, but on the other it was a little disturbing and sad. It did add a lot of weight to his story. It certainly convinced her that he hadn't been lying about his eating habits of late.

Soon he learned the place she meant was the church next to the cemetery. He agreed it was a perfectly logical place to wait. She insisted they go in for the 11 am service and Nathanial pulled the hood tight and buried his hands in the pockets. He insisted on sitting toward the back on the outer aisle. He tucked his feet under the pew and hoped no one would notice his feet were blue. Sarah sat close and Nathanial said, "This is a very bad idea."

"Have faith," Sarah said rubbing his arm.

Since he and Sebastian signed up for the Jaeger program, they hadn't gone to church that often unless it was a special occasion. Nathanial knew that was a terrible excuse and wasn't about to tell Sarah. Who knew, maybe someone might be listening, he hoped.

He sat through the service and the only time anyone really looked at him was when the preacher asked everyone to turned to each other and wish them peace. A small hand appeared in front of him. He carefully angled his head to see it was a little girl, maybe 5 or 6 years old. "Peace be with you," she said so cheerfully to him.

"Sarah," he whispered.

Sarah took her hand with a smile. "And also with you."

The girl frowned, "What's wrong with your friend?"

"He hurt his hands. Don't mind him."

"Oh, then I'll pray he feels better," she replied and turned around.

* * *

When 5 pm finally rolled around Sarah wouldn't leave him. They went into the cemetery and found a place behind the main mausoleum to hide. They waited together, Sarah was optimistic, but Nathanial was tired and afraid. So many things could go wrong. He knew his good luck would run out eventually; he just hoped that when it did, the bad luck would be manageable. When the church rang for six, there was no sign of Marshal Becket or anyone from the Jaeger Program. Nathanial began to wonder if the Marshal had tried to reach him after he ditched the phone or if he called CBR to let them know where he would be. He had nowhere to go, none he could see and if they caught him, Sarah and her family would also be in trouble for aiding him.

It was nearly sundown when he heard a copter approaching. "Stay down," he said and peered around to the front of the building. He saw a military transport helicopter and two attack copters. The transport copter landed near the roundabout while the attack copters circling the area.

Soldiers stepped out and began sweeping the area. Then the Marshal stepped out followed by Sebastian. As they walked toward the mausoleum, he could tell they were talking. Sarah rubbed his arm, "It's okay." Nathanial checked the cemetery and saw a familiar car racing through the front entrance heading toward them. Nathanial took a deep breath, stood up knowing he had no other options now and walked forward with Sarah on his heels.

A soldier spotted them and shouted, "Hold it, hands in the air!"

Nathanial froze and felt Sarah do the same. Everyone was staring at them.

"Sarah? Sarah Cooper?" Sebastian said. "What are you doing here?"

Nathanial gathered himself and pulled out his hands. As he raised them, he said, "She's helping me. Marshal, it's Nathanial… Wright. Sorry about the early call."

"Nate, why'd they say you were dead?" Sebastian demanded.

"So, they could get away with giving me whatever drugs they pleased and treating me like an animal."

"Ugh."

Raleigh frowned, "Get over here then. I'm guessing you are not wearing gloves."

Nathanial nervously answered, "No sir, they had no plans to cure me." When he got close enough Sebastian leaned his head aside trying to see in the hood. Nathanial cringed without thinking.

"It's not that bad," Sarah repeated, "Especially once you get over the skin color. It is really not that bad."

"Ranger, you have to show us at some point."

"That doesn't make it easier, sir." Nathanial reached up to the hood.

The CBR car screeched to a halt near the roundabout and a couple guards jumped out. One shouted, "Hold it! That subject needs to go back into containment immediately!" The CBR guards trained their guns on Nathanial, who froze glancing at Marshal Becket for some sign that he won't be sent back. Sarah stepped between him and the guards, her eyes wide with fear but determined.

Raleigh drew his gun and answered, "You don't have jurisdiction here. This ranger is under my command." His soldiers turned their guns on the CBR guards.

"That thing is not a ranger. It's…"

"Not contagious!" Nathanial snapped gathering his courage to step around Sarah. "I heard it all last night, the docs said that the drugs they were testing on me wouldn't be useful against the Kaiju. So what was the point of putting me through it every day? And I learned that they were trying to clear doing permanent damage to me. Dr. Allen even said that when I asked about any new orders from the Marshal to give me a false document from him." He yanked down his hood and tried to ignore everyone's reaction. "So sorry, if I believed I would be more useful to the Jaeger program than in CBR's labs."

"Holy shit," Sebastian said. "What did they do to you?" His voice was filled with shock and disbelief.

"I… Sebastian… not… now… please," Nathanial looked away from his twin unable to face what he figured would be either fear or disgust in Sebastian's face.

"Get in the copter now, both of you," Marshal Becket ordered. "Ms. Cooper, if you would join us?"

"Of course," she answered.

Nathanial walked passed everyone and Sebastian tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Nathanial shrank away and focused his gaze on his feet not quite believing he had just cowered from his own brother.

Sarah mouthed 'give him time' and Sebastian blinked before shooting a glare at the CBR guards.

The Marshal addressed the guards one last time, "Have your superiors contact my base."


	6. Chapter 6

At the Bakersfield's Jaeger Base

Herc Hansen, Marshal of the Western Pacific Region, stepped off the transport copter followed by Mako Becket. Raleigh rushed forward and put an arm around his wife and co-Marshal. "How was the flight?"

"It was all right, but our children are not happy I left so suddenly."

"I'll make it up to them. This was an emergency and Tendo hasn't been able to get Newton on the line."

"You know he can't travel anymore after his heart attack. So, what's this about?" Herc demanded. "You know how I feel about jet lag, Becket."

"I know, none of us are as young as we used to be. Do you remember the unique incident off the coast of Washington about a year ago?"

Mako's memory was faster than Herc's. "The one with a new ranger that was taken through the breach and returned with some unidentifiable infection."

"Yep, that's the one."

"But that ranger's dead, I read the report," Herc said as they stepped into the elevator.

Raleigh nodded and replied, "Then why is he in the mess hall right now, very much alive and looking like a half-Kaiju half-man thing?"

"What?" both of them demanded.

"That was my reaction, when I saw the kid. I was waiting for you before he gave his report."

"The council?" Mako asked.

"Tendo sent them word. I expect we'll have a meeting soon enough," Raleigh explained and led the way to the base's conference room.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Hansen asked.

"Not much, the poor kid is scared out of his wits, and I don't blame him. Soon as we got here, someone nearly shot him thinking he was a mini-Kaiju or something. Made him pull his hood back up after that. His twin's pissed at the world too. That lab we sent him to and reported he died, has suddenly gone silent. I sent some personnel there, but they're acting like no one's home. This will be a media circus if we don't handle this right."

* * *

Several of the base's personnel gathered in the conference room and even more through web conference to listen to Wright as he gave his report about what really happened during the quarantine at CBR. Nathanial sat resting his forehead against the heels of his palms staring at a fresh tray of food. He suspected Sarah had told them about his enforced diet. Whenever someone began to say something, the Marshals would stop them. Nathanial tried to tell the report as though it happened to someone else and not to him, but some parts were too much for him to stomach passively. Even when he did tell those parts he wouldn't look around. He didn't know which reaction he hated more: the fear, disgust, hate, or pity. Nathanial stopped when he told them about jumping out the lab's window. Sebastian gripped his shoulder, if he knew his twin, the firmness of the grip said he wanted to pound someone into the dirt for him.

"Whoa," Tendo whispered, "So, the blue is… everywhere?"

Nathanial nodded without looking.

He heard Raleigh drum his fingers a moment. "So, we could have stationed another Jaeger team this whole time." Nathanial shrugged and the desk phone rang. "Yes?"

"Sir, forgive the interruption, but a representative of the CBR Corporation is on hold. He is demanding to speak with you about the theft of company property."

Sarah looked appalled and hissed, "Are they seriously talking about you like that?"

Nathanial only moved enough to look at Marshals' faces. This was it, would the Marshals stand up for him or send him back to being an oversized lab rat.

Raleigh looked around the room. Several people watched him with concern. The kid looked torn between fight or flight, Nathanial had reached out to him for help. Sebastian glared with rage in his eyes, ready to defend his twin with his bare hands if he had to. Sarah stared at him with pleading eyes, her arms wrapped around Nathanial protectively. One look at Mako and Hansen told him they were all thinking along the same lines. "Marshal Hansen and I will speak CBR. Ms. Cooper, I would like for you to give your own report to Marshal Mako. Then you will be escorted home by a guard who will remain in the area till the matter is settled for the safety of you and your family." He had noticed Nathanial's concern for her and the slight relaxing of the young ranger's shoulders betrayed his worry for possible retaliation by CBR. "Rangers Wright go to the training area and confirm you are still drift compatible, Tendo oversee them. The rest of you are to return to your duties."

As soon as the Wrights and Cooper left the room, Hansen added, "Schedule the Wrights for a psych evaluation as soon as possible."

* * *

"Property?" Sebastian snapped swinging his staff. "Since when did you become that?" Nathanial warmed up but didn't answer. The staff felt awkward, the webbing was getting in the way of his grip again.

"Probably since they convinced all of us he was dead and cremated. You know, dehumanize him so that it's easier to justify doing whatever they wanted to him," Tendo reasoned trying not to openly stare at Nathanial. The kid had taken off the hoodie and there was no denying what he had become. That hide, skin was something else. He had also loss weight by the images Tendo had found of him before he was turned over to CBR. There was also an undertone about him that his brother didn't have, Tendo wondered if it was something new or had Nathanial always been a bit more reserved than Sebastian.

"Is that true?"

Nathanial shrugged and added, "Most of them acted like they couldn't hear me. Recently, I think they were trying to discourage me from talking at all."

"How?"

"Later. Why are you here, bro?"

"Training would be rangers."

"No point in wasting his training," Tendo commented, noting how Nathanial changed the topic immediately.

Nathanial finished his prep and walked to the center of the floor. "All right, let's try this."

Tendo remarked, "Oh the mats are going to take a beating today."

"What?"

"You have claws on your feet."

"Oh right, don't worry the doctors filed them dull."

Sebastian frowned, "Are we going to do this?" Nathanial nodded and the twins faced each other: familiar eyes looking into unfamiliar eyes. The twins may have wondered did they still know each other, could they still have a dialog without speaking.

"Begin."

Sebastian stuck first and Nathanial was slow to respond. "Come on Nate, wake up," he said.

Nathanial shook out his hand as the webbing between his thumb and index finger got strained painfully. "It's harder to grip this thing. This skin between my fingers keeps blocking me."

"Let me look," Tendo ordered. Nathanial offered up his hand, spreading his fingers as much as possible. "That is a problem. Not a whole lot of give. Do the best you can, I'll see if I can reach out to the instructors for an alternate technique."

Nathanial adjusting his grip so that his thumb braced against the staff rather than wrapping it. It was a weaker grip, but he didn't see a better option. "OK, again." He stepped forward and they trading blows. Nathanial was rusty and kind of out of shape. It took time for him to let go of what he had been turned into and just stay in the now. He had the same tells and it made Sebastian laugh. That caused a smile to tug at Nathanial's mouth and he relaxed. The sparring match soon took familiar rhythm.

"OK," shouted Tendo sounding relieved, "I think you two can drift." He sent out the email to the instructors worldwide, merely indicating there was a bit of a challenge that needed some advice. He wasn't about to explain what they were dealing with until the Marshals released that information to the public.

The twins grinned at each other. "Some things don't change. Although, you are so out of shape."

Nathanial shrugged, "I wonder why."

"Some things do change," Tendo said. "Now to see if we have suit that fits the new you."

"Hopefully, I can get back the old me."

Sebastian gripped his shoulder and said, "No matter what I'm right here, Nate, don't you forget that."

* * *

Author's Note: Any thoughts so far, anyone? What's bad? What's good? Please.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Jaeger Supply room, they had no trouble finding a drift suit for Sebastian. Unfortunately, the Logistics Manager found multiple problems when Nathanial tried on the standard drift suit. The body suit was more snug than tight, but he could live with that. None of the drift suit gloves worked for Nathanial's oversized hands and all of the personal there agreed that trimming his claws wouldn't help due to the extended webbing between his fingers. Every pair of boots on base were painfully tight, due to the long toes and again the claws. "Well, there's no question about it," the manager said, "We will have to put in a special order for the gloves, boots and probably the helmet too. Get out of that so we can get a body scan. Can't send the request without it."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sebastian said, "It's not your fault…" He paused and waved at his twin, "this happened."

"That's one way to put it," someone muttered. The twins looked in the direction of the speaker but couldn't figure out which one of the assistants it was.

As the suit was taken apart, the manager looked like he wanted to ask Nathanial something and finally gave in to his curiosity, "I know this is rude and I'm sorry. Your… that's not hair on your head, is it? I mean at a distance it kind of gives the impression it should be hair."

Nathanial frowned, but remain still as the suit bolts were removed. He answered, "My hair fell out several months ago. These grew in. The docs think they are just scales."

Sebastian chuckled, "Well, it kind of looks like that style where guys with short hair put just enough gel to smooth their hair back into little humps."

"I prefer the term crescents," a female tech said pulling off his chest plate. She gave Nathanial a measuring look before adding, "It also looks like the back of a gator, though the scales are more tightly packed."

Tendo nodded in agreement, "I can see what you mean."

Nathanial wondered if the Marshal had assigned him to babysit the freak. Nathanial sighed, "Great, compared to yet another animal."

"Sorry," she said and added, "Hopefully, it's not permanent."

Tendo looked thoughtful, "What else have you been compared to?"

As Sebastian helped with the under suit, Nathanial let them know, "Oh let's see. From what I was able to over hear the scientists say: my current skin is a lot like a shark's but not nearly as ruff and more like the special wetsuits that were built to help swimmers go faster. Ah, the claws on both my feet and hands are like a raptor, but they couldn't agree on whether they were more like an owl's or an eagle's. What else, my hands are built more like a cat to support those claws; however, my feet are more like sea lion…"

"Whoa," Tendo said, "You have been wanting to vent a lot of frustration for long time."

Nathanial looked away and replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, no," Tendo cut him off, "Better to get it out." He turned to the manager and asked, "Just how detailed in that body scanner?"

The manager shrugged, "It's currently set on basic measurements, but I can up the detail."

"Do it, high as possible, the more we know, the better. Just how much did you overhear them talk about?"

"When the drugs weren't knocking me loopy, as much as I could, but they amused themselves by using terms I didn't know and knew I didn't understand… They got a serious kick out making me feel stupid with all their science talk."

Tendo shook his head and made some more notes. "I wish I could say I don't believe anyone could act like this during a war… I will not rant."

The body scanner was much like a CAT scan and Nathanial didn't look too comfortable. He didn't complain, not a word. Tendo noted that the kid often rolled his shoulders slightly before glancing around. He didn't like being stared at, Tendo also figure he didn't like the attention either, good or bad. Sebastian was always close, not quite hovering over his brother but there.

After the body scan, Nathanial picked up the hoodie quickly and then frowned, "I should probably call Sam."

"Who? The beach nut, why?" Sebastian asked.

"Remember how I said the docs at CBR wanted to view my skin as much as possible, well that meant they only let me have pants. I stole the hoodie and shoes from him," Nathanial said sheepishly pulling the hoodie back on.

"You **stole** them," Tendo repeated. It wasn't a question but Nathanial nodded anyway. "Great and you are telling us this now. Do you know his number?"

The twins looked at one another and shrugged. "I don't know if he has a phone," Sebastian explained.

"Everyone has a phone," Tendo insisted.

The manager cut in, "So I should probably put in an order for basic uniforms too, in the correct size. Maybe some civilian clothing, I don't think you going to a mall in the near future would be a good idea."

"I'd appreciate it." Then he noticed people were staring at him but differently than the docs did.

Sebastian noticed too, "They're Kaiju groupies, ignore them."

"Are you kidding? How can they be interested in this ugly mug?" Several people laughed thinking he was joking. Sebastian knew his twin better, Nathanial really thought he was ugly.

"No trips anywhere for either Wright. The Marshals don't want him to leave the base until we're sure it won't start a panic."

"Sir…"

"Tendo."

"Tendo, you didn't need to say that."

Then the doors opened and someone snapped, "Marshals Becket and Hansen on deck."

"Mr. Wright, we need to talk." Hansen looked annoyed. "Both Wrights."

"Sir?"

"You're not in trouble. Come with us."

"Don't worry, I'll contact Sam," Tendo said.

"Who's Sam?" Mako asked

"Just a little loose end. Don't worry I got it. Hey kid, your shoes. This is a base."

"Sorry," Nathanial said and quickly came back, slipped them on and followed the Marshals.

* * *

Back in Marshal Becket's office, Hansen leaned against the front of Raleigh's desk and informed the twins, "We are to have a meeting with the entire Pan Pacific Defense Corps council in one hour to discuss you." He paused to let Nathanial absorbed that information before he asked, "Mr. Wright, I need you to be honest with us. Why does the CEO of CBR want you back so badly?"

Nathanial paled and shrugged, "The CEO? Sir, I rarely saw anyone besides the docs and the guards. They had me completely cut off from everything outside the lab. I didn't learn about how long it had really been till Sarah told me today's date. I had to ask her how the war was going." Raleigh leaned back in his chair his expression hadn't changed. "Sir, ma'am, what did they say?"

"Little in the form of a true explanation about falsifying your death, but it's more what that… executive wouldn't answer that puts us on guard… Is there anything you failed to mention?" Mako asked.

"I didn't spare myself in my report ma'am. I hope you could tell what they did that I found humiliating. If I thought it was relevant, I reported it even if I didn't understand the purpose." He knew he wasn't in trouble, but he had never been comfortable being the center of attention, it was better when it was him **and** Sebastian.

"Then think again," Hansen leaning forward, "At any time did something happen to you that made anyone in your presents pleased beyond reason, even excited."

"Well… They always got excited whenever my body developed something… not human, normal. After the changes stopped, they were pretty annoyed, sir. That's when… the tests started."

"All right, then…" Sebastian spoke up, "What about something small, something that's happened more than once."

Nathanial frowned, closed his eyes, and rubbed a hand over his scaly head. "I don't…" and then the memory of a scowling man in an expensive suit surfaced. He had thought, there had been something wrong with that guy.

"Nathanial, what is it?" Sebastian asked. He knew that look on his twin and how Nathanial would start tapping his index finger at nothing when adding things up in his head.

He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably before explaining, "There was this suit that showed up one day, not long before I stopped getting visitors and he constantly followed me, watched me, at a distance, but still he gave me the creeps. I could tell he hated me, never stopped scowling at me, but he never left or acted truly weird except when I had something like a migraine."

"You never had migraines before the maverick," Sebastian said firmly. People who suffered from migraines were not permitted to train to be ranger, too dangerous for drifting.

"I know and they don't happen often but **man** are they bad."

"And when these migraine-like attacks happened what did this 'suit' do?" Mako asked.

"He'd get this smile on his face the kind that makes you want to be far away, you know. Then when the symptoms got really going, he'd pull out his phone and walk away. I wouldn't see him for a couple days and then he'd be back and it started all over again."

"Did you ever hear who he was calling or what he said?" Raleigh asked.

"No sir, sorry. He was always too far away and he didn't associated with the guards. I don't see how this might be useful, sir."

"It might be, it might not. When was your last… mental attack?"

"About seven days ago."

Mako suddenly looked calculating. "And the time before that?" The other Marshals looked interested as well.

Nathanial frowned clearly confused, "Ma'am, I had no way to track the days but I do remember my guards were baseball nuts and they were talking about a recent game before it hit. Dodges versus Mets, I think?"

"Before that?"

Nathanial really had to think for that one. "I think… it was not long after he showed up… and a few days after my last visitor. Yeah, it was our mom, who was pissed that Thomas couldn't stay in the lab with me."

"Why was that?" Sebastian asked while Raleigh made a call.

"Tendo, I need you to look up some dates for me."

"Fire away."

"When was the last time the Dodges played the Mets?"

"What?"

"Find out. And when was Mr. Wright officially reported as deceased. Call my office when you have those dates."

During the Marshal's call, Nathanial whispered, "Sebastian, Thomas works for Biotech Industries who are the direct competitors to CBR. They argued it was a conflict of interest crap." He turned back to the Marshals after the call. "What do you think these migraines… attacks mean?"

Mako shook her head, "Not without more information. While we wait, describe these… for simplicity let's call them migraines."

"All right. Well, I normally get one heck of a headache and light, any type of light, starts hurting my eyes even beyond the low light vision I gained in the change. I feel like I have to do something, like I'm loaded with adrenaline. And the worst by their opinion is that I have very little to no control over my temper. Then all of sudden the symptoms stop."

"Stop?"

"Yeah, it stops like waking up from a nightmare except that you're already awake or racing a car and slamming on the brakes. It's a really weird feeling."

"So, what do you do after these attacks?" Hansen asked.

"Depending on the time of day and if they let me, sleep or swim, sir."

The phone rang and it was Tendo, "Raleigh, I have those dates you requested."

"Good, do they proceed activity in the breach resulting in a Kaiju by one to four days?" asked Mako watching as Nathanial blinked in shock.

"What… hey, they… they actually do. What does this mean?"

Mako nodded and explained, "The last Kaiju came through seven days ago. Between your initial quarantine and your reported death there were two other incidents. That's what the suit was sent for, your migraines may be a warning system. And since they took the effort to keep you uninformed of the status of the war, I would guess they did not want you to make the connection between the Kaiju and your migraines. It also explains why the executives have been reluctantly to authorize the doctors to damage you."

"But," Hansen asked, "Why keep this information from the program, from everyone?"

"I'm not sure, I would venture a guess that they found a way to profit from this advanced knowledge."

"Or protect themselves," Nathanial muttered bitterly. Sebastian clutched his brother's shoulder. He was grateful for the support.

Everyone nodded and Raleigh said, "This is information we can use to help secure your place here Mr. Wright. Stay alert for the time being. Don't leave the base under any circumstances and try to keep a low profile. Dismissed. Tendo are we ready for the meeting with the council?"

"Just need to grab the file for the Wright twins. I'll be there in five."

As the twins left the office, Sebastian asked, "So you have these big migraines, did you ever have minor ones?"

Nathanial shrugged, "If I did, I just thought they were normal headaches."

Hansen turned to his fellow Marshals once the door was closed. "We should have sent the kid to Newton, like we initially talked about."

"We tried," Raleigh said. "None of us had a clue, this, he would be the result."

Mako ran her fingers along her husband's cheek. "No one. Everyone felt it best to study him and allow his family access to him if they had to say goodbye. That was the argument that forced us to go with CBR. And with their reputation, no one believed they would do anything to jeopardize the war effort."

"Well, time to find out why they decided the lives of every Pacific coast resident was worth less than what they could gain from stripping one of our rangers of his humanity," Hansen said.


	8. Chapter 8

In the conference room, a verbal battle raged. As the council listened to the Marshals and the CEO of CBR present their cases and arguments regarding Nathanial Wright or as the CEO referred to him the Kaiju hybrid.

"Now Marshal, do be reasonable," the CEO demanded.

Raleigh snapped, "I am being reasonable. We entrusted you with an injury ranger and your lab disregarded direct orders to provide the PPDC with regular updates of his condition. Given the recent development, why should we trust your company ever again?"

The CEO nearly sneered at Raleigh before answering, "Cellular Biological Research Corporation is just as dedicated as you Marshals are to ending this war. The matter of the hybrid is unfortunate but surely anyone can see the potential…"

"You potentially had someone who could detect breach activity perhaps hours prior to a Kaiju coming through and your company told no one," Mako interrupted in a clear calm tone.

"Marshal, what do you mean?" the representative from Russia asked before the CEO could reply.

She explained, "Mr. Wright has just explained to us how someone, by his description a suit, watched him to exhibit specific symptoms before sending out some sort of alert. As far as we have been able to investigate these symptoms correlate to a Kaiju coming through the breach. Meaning someone was using him as an advanced warning system that certainly could not have been the PPDC. For…"

"That's ridiculous!" the CEO shouted. "Obviously, if that creature was able to do such a thing we would have used it to protect the Pacific coast population."

"Then why can't we access any information regarding the research at CBR's Bakersfield lab. Our men can't get in and no one is answering the phones. Any research regarding that Ranger is to be sent to the PPDC directors and the research team heading by Dr. Newton Geiszler no matter how minor. We are missing six months of data whether valuable or not is not the issue at hand," Raleigh shot back. He turned away from the screen and whispered to Mako, "Is it just me or is Pentecost coming out of my mouth more and more?" Mako's expression remained neutral but her eyes shone with laughter.

Hansen reached behind him for a file that Tendo handed him, "Also, there is the matter of your company submitting an official report that stated Mr. Wright died from an internally generated Kaiju toxin and your lab cremated his remains to prevent any potential biological threats. Those 'remains' were given to his **mother**. The blatant disrespect for the kid's family could result in a lawsuit for your company. And I am of the mind to encourage it. Since he is certainly alive, equitable well, and gave us one heck of a report on the Bakersfield lab's activities…" The CEO swallowed so slightly that Hansen would have missed it if he hadn't been addressing the man directly.

"Marshal, I assure you and the council that we are investigating what happened internally, but we need that subject put back…"

"Mr. Wright is secure under our command," Raleigh insisted.

"That thing is a potential threat," the CEO shouted.

"Mr. Wright is a ranger and human being, not a thing. And we have requested an independent investigation be conducted of the Bakersfield laboratory of your company," Mako said calmly.

Hansen asked, "What evidence do you have to suggest he is dangerous? And to whom?"

"Besides just looking at what he's turned into. The Kaiju may have some sort of hold on his mind."

"Do you have any evidence to support this theory?" Mako asked. The CEO went wide-eyed though Mako's expression never changed. She figured that the CEO had not expected to have his claim directly challenged and did not have any proof to counter her challenge. "Well? Is there a report that has not been delivered as required to us with this potential hazard described? Is there anything?" The CEO glanced at someone not on screen but no one spoke. "No. Then he stays where the Pan Pacific Defense Corps can make better use of him."

"Now see here, Marshal…"

The representative from Canada asked, "Marshals, if I may propose a compromise?"

"What do you have in mind, ma'am?"

"If we agree that the ranger, Mr. …Wright, is assigned to the direct command of one of you Head Marshals and hence becomes your direct responsibility, can you guarantee he will not turn on the human race?"

Hansen nodded respectfully to her and said, "Ladies and gentlemen of the council, I firmly believe he would not willingly want to betray us. However, if the CEO's theory proves to be valid at any time, I would stop him myself by whatever means necessary."

"As would I," Mako added. Raleigh nodded in agreement.

The lady nodded, "With that in mind, I recommend that the ranger…"

"Nathanial Wright, ma'am," Tendo supplied.

"Thank you. That the Ranger Nathanial Wright and whatever personnel needed for his Jaeger team be assigned to the Marshal's direct command, one of you three." The CEO looked like he was about to argue but she continued, "Also, a scientific team from Cellular Biological Research Corporation will be allowed on the base this team is assigned. They will be permitted to continue their research under the Marshal's authority with full disclosure of all findings to this council and the Pan Pacific Defense Corps until the investigation on Bakersfield's facility is complete. If it is found that your company has in fact engaged in illegal activities, your scientists will be removed and charges will be filed."

"I will agree to those terms," Raleigh said. "As long as a team from a competitor to CBR is also given access to all of the previous findings by CBR on Ranger Wright and allowed to conduct their own investigation into his condition under our authority."

The CEO frowned and said, "There are a few additional terms I would propose to ask for to ensure safety of all personnel and civilians that may come into contact with the Hybrid." The Marshals' and Tendo's expressions were stony. They could tell he was up to something and they probably would not like the result.

* * *

After the meeting concluded, the Marshals and Tendo found the Wrights in the infirmary. Nathanial looked a little ill and quite uncomfortable. Sebastian was holding a small trash can nearby. "What's going on?" Mako asked. Everyone came to attention.

The base doctor explained while working with one of the machines there, "Withdraw I'm afraid. All those drug cocktails they were forcing on Wright is looking to have been a regular, perhaps even daily basis. I've drawn blood and it's being analyzed now."

"Sorry ma'am. I just started feeling…" Nathanial apologized and grabbed the exam table swaying a moment.

Sebastian seized his shoulders to steady him. "Easy now." He made his twin sit down and turned to the Marshals, "I got him here as fast as I could when he…"

"I'll clean up the mess," he insisted. The doctor grabbed a washcloth and soak it in the sink.

"Call maintenance." Hansen shook his head, "We should have thought about this. You told us about the drugs. No need to apologize."

"How bad is the withdrawn?" Mako wanted to know. "And how long will it last?"

He handed the cold washcloth to Nathanial. "As soon as I know what was put in him I can formulate a treatment," the doctor said, "It should be just about…" His machine beeped and the screen began displaying a list of chemicals and amounts. The doctor quickly glanced through the list and whistled.

"What was that for?" Raleigh asked.

"Sorry sir, it looks like they bounced all over the pharmacy with him, which doesn't make sense. Scientifically, a researcher doesn't test chemical affects in such broad ranges on a subject," he looked at Nathanial who was looking even worst. "Sorry technical talk, let me finish. If you want accurate test results you have to wait for the last set of chemicals to completely clear out before starting a new set. They could have killed you if the wrong chemicals came together and had a party."

"So?" Nathanial practically whispered. "What now?"

"Drink lots of water. This will get worse before it gets better. Without knowing what chemicals are natural occurring in your system… well, the physical changes have probably, well maybe, caused deeper changes? I can ease the symptoms but it may be a matter of letting your system clear out the drugs on its own. Without being certain about whether I can treat you as, forgive, a normal human, I fear I could do more danger if I gave you the wrong thing. A good diet, plenty of rest, moderate exercise or activity, and lots of support. Those are the safest treatments for drug withdrawal. If we are lucky we should get through the worst of it in about a week, more or less. For a fully cleared system could be a couple weeks. There's no way to do this besides cold turkey."

Marshal Raleigh nodded understanding the difficulty on both sides and said, "We leave for the Juneau base in one week. CBR will be sending a research team to continue to monitor Mr. Wright and if necessary control him. This is direct order from the council. Ranger, doctor, we'll leave him in your hands. We will be expecting regular reports." He pointed at Nathanial. "Get better. That is all."

"I have a plane to catch now," Marshal Hansen muttered.

"I really appreciate you coming," Raleigh said as the three Marshals walked away. Tendo sat down.

"Control you?" Sebastian repeated, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, let me tell you. They are pissed about several decisions made today," Tendo mentioned. "That CEO is a slippery prick."

"So, how did the meeting go?" Nathanial asked nervously.

"Try not to think about it."

Nathanial frowned, "Letting others think for me, is what got me trapped in that lab for a year and looking like this."

Tendo shrugged, "Fair enough. If you really want to know, here are the highlights…"

* * *

One week later: At the Juneau base

The Marshals' team filed out of the transport helicopter to heavy snowfall. "Nate, how are you doing?"

"Much better, I still can't believe you found boots that fit my overgrown feet."

"Inside," Mako ordered. The Beckets had been in a less than pleasant mood since the transfer orders were issued. The only base over the Eastern side of the Pacific in need of a Jaeger team was in Alaska.

The group hustled toward the elevator. Nathanial asked Sebastian, "Heard you called the family?"

"You wouldn't."

"Jeez, Sebastian. What if they are… what if they can't deal with this? Or worst afraid?" They all filed into the freight elevator, and Nathanial took a corner. Once the doors closed, the team pulled down their hoods and removed their goggles. It was spring in the lower 48 but near Juneau winter still held a mean grip.

"Bro, we won't know unless you give them a chance." He yanked Nathanial's hood down. He was sick of his twin hiding his face.

Warren smiled, "Cheer up, this base is so remote that visitors will be few, if any."

Nathanial glared pulling down his goggles, "Really? You do realize when every bio-doc or Ph-what not finds out about me, they all will be lining up for the chance to poke around on me." The team winced.

Raleigh nodded, "Too true. It's bad enough that the Bakersfield scientists have apparently 'misplaced' a lot of their research about Mr. Wright's condition."

"Ugh, sir?"

"But we are attempting to filter through requests from other… parties to ensure they are from actual professionals and not simple groupies."

"Are, ma'am? As in, this is already happening?" Nathanial groaned.

"While you were recovering, someone sent a summary with your photo to a reporter and it quickly became an international story," Mako explained. "It seems everyone with a degree wants a piece of you." Nathanial shuddered.

"Not happening," Sebastian snapped as the elevator doors opened. "No offense ma'am."

"This is war, Ranger. If somewhere in your brother's body is the key to stopping the Kaiju, then I will do what is necessary." The team filed out and took in their surroundings. The base's current commander was there and saluted the Marshals, Raleigh returned the salute while Mako focused on the Wrights.

Nathanial grabbed Sebastian's shoulder and said, "I understand… Ma'am." Mako nodded and joined Raleigh and commander's conversation. He hung his head a bit trying not to dwell on the thought.

Sebastian grimaced but before he could voice his thoughts, his phone rang, "Hello? … Mom… hi, good to hear from you… Nate?" Nathanial quickly shook his head and mouthed 'no'. "Well, he is here, but he's not…" Nathanial glared as everyone else tried not to laugh out loud. "Yes, I understand… All right, I can do that." Sebastian glanced at the phone, pressed a button, and held it out to his twin. Nathanial stared at it like it was a bomb about to explode. "It's for you."

Neither moved and several moments later they heard their mother shout, "Nathanial Raoul Wright…!"

Nathanial snatched the phone out of Sebastian's hand and quickly apologized, "OK, ok, sorry mom."

Tendo winced and whispered, "Oh, middle name."

"Never good," Warren agreed. Nathanial shot them a dirty look.

"Sorry," she repeated and he could tell she was annoyed. " **Sorry**. You literally come back from the dead and you can't even take the time to call your own mother."

"Mom," he groaned turning away from the team, "This has not been an easy time for me."

"So why wouldn't you think, you could count on your mother to stand by you? I was there, in that lab, every day before they insisted you were dead. And I knew something wasn't right with that claim. I'd like to smash that urn with whatever ashes they said were yours over that Dr. Allen's head."

"Mom, I can barely look at my reflection and others have said some pretty lousy things about… all of it. It's hard to believe anyone wouldn't be afraid from go."

"Honey, fear is fine, but you can't let it choke you, all right? We'll discuss this as a family soon enough, I'll be there in a week."

"What! Wait, hang on." He turned to Sebastian. "What do you mean 'be here in a week'?" Sebastian blinked so this was news to him.

"I'm going to be working in the galley."

"What. You can't be…"

"Very. I love you."

"…" Nathanial looked around, the entire team was still there either openly or covertly listening to the call.

"Nathanial?" mother warned.

"I do too."

"Nathanial!" she snapped before he could hang up. "Choke out those three little words, mister."

Nathanial grumbled, "I love you to, mom." He hung up.

Sebastian asked to be sure, "So she's coming here?"

He handed the phone back and said, "To cook."

"What?" he snapped and they turned to the Marshals.

Mako gently explained, "Your mother was an Airforce engineer with honorable discharge. I understood, and as it has just been proven, her authority is one that Mr. Wright will immediately obey."

The twins could tell there was no talking the Marshals out of this idea. "Oh this is not going to be fun," Sebastian said turning away. The Marshals smiled slightly and walked away to inspect their new primary base. "We are going to be a laughing stock. The only rangers in the program whose mother lives on base," he hissed to his brother.

"Where is a gym? I need to hit something," Nathanial said.

Sebastian agreed, "Oh yeah, and you can bet she will put out a curse jar or two."

"Lousy f… hell," Nathanial snapped.

"Curse jar?" Warren asked.

"Yep, and Nate would owe $2 to it."

"Huh?"

"Mom's rule, for every curse word said, you put a dollar in the jar."

"Really? …This is going to be interesting."

"Don't make me want to hurt you," Nathanial said, "Sir."

"Ditto," added Sebastian, "Sir."

"All right brats," Tendo said. "Let's get settle in. We have an initial drift test in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

The following day, when the drift test was scheduled to begin, it seemed the whole base had gathered to watch, but if it was interest in the new Jaeger coming online the twins doubted it. From the looks they got, the personnel were there to see Nathanial in all his blue-skinned glory. Despite the situation, the Wrights were enthusiastic about their Jaeger. Her name was Deadly Dancer. Her frame was built to move not stand her ground in a fight, which suited them just fine. She was among the analog set of Jaegers rather than digital. Both types were required on each base in even numbers. Armed with plasma cannons in both arms, two dagger-like weapons stored in her chest piece, and the rest of the standard abilities of the Mac 7s.

Before they entered the bay to suit up, Marshal Becket stopped them. Behind him were two people that Nathanial recognized from the CBR lab. One of them was carrying a locked case.

"What's going on, sir?" Sebastian asked.

The Marshal's frown deepened.

"Sir, is one or both of these doctors to accompany us in the cockpit?" Nathanial asked innocently.

The men jumped, and Marshal didn't move but his expression showed an improvement of his mood. "They are here to ensure your Kaiju side does not override your human side. So yes, they will be taking turns riding in the cockpit with you both." The doctors suddenly looked green. Apparently, it had never occurred to them that they might be put in harm's way. "Also," Raleigh continued. "They have something for you, and even though I don't like it the council has approved."

Nathanial felt a little nausea as the doctors stepped forward lifting the case. When it was opened, the Wrights were not sure what the object was inside. "Is that a collar? Like for tracking?"

"That is one purpose," the doctor said lifting the thin metal collar from its container like it was a fragile jewel.

"What's the other purpose?" Sebastian said stepping forward.

The doctor looked down his nose at Sebastian and explained, "When activated from the case's control panel, this device will disrupt the neural messages from Mr. Wright's cortex to his entire nervous system."

The Wrights looked at each other and Sebastian asked, "Could you repeat that, but in English this time?"

The Marshal answered in a near growl, "They are strapping a Taser to your brother's neck."

"What, like a dog collar?" Nathanial shouted stepping back. "Is this a joke?"

"Ranger, I did argue against this, but the council has approved it. Please cooperate," he ordered.

The doctors looked amused by Nathanial's shock and stepped toward him. Nathanial quickly racked his brains for any an argument that might protect himself from putting on the device. "Sir, with all due respect, who will have the control panel to that… thing? If that goes off while my brother and I are drifting much less in a battle, it could do some serious damage to both of us, not just me. On top of that we would be defenseless."

Sebastian stared at him, "You are not seriously considering putting that thing on, are you?"

"I don't want to but I'm not hearing other options. My choices are limited to ranger or lab rat, bro. I choose ranger."

Marshal Becket nodded and turned to the doctors. "Ranger Wright has an excellent point. Give me the control panel." The doctors didn't move and tried to give him the same look of superiority they leveled on Sebastian. He wasn't impressed. "As he is under my command, I've taken responsibility for his actions. If you will not turn over control of that collar to me know this, if it is turned on without the authorization of a Head Marshal, we will hold you and your company responsible. And in the event of its unauthorized activation results in the injury or death of my rangers, I cannot speak for the other Marshals but I will kill the responsibly party. Do you understand?"

Doctors paled and slowly nodded. Nathanial had no choice but to let them put the collar on. The cold metal ring settled above his gill flaps. It was barely large enough to be just outside of snug.

"Now suit up," Marshal Becket and left for the control room.

"So," Sebastian asked the doctors coldly, "which of you gets to ride along first?"

* * *

Nathanial was grateful for his helmet as he grinned from the Jaeger controls. The CBR doctor was quite uncomfortable in the standard suit they found him. As their drift suits were attached to the drift harness, a climbing harness was strapped over the doctor's suit. The doctor had a right to be nervous, a Kaiju could penetrate a Jaeger's hull. The doctor had been led to Nathanial's side of the cockpit where the harness was attached to the hull via cables and climbing gear.

One of the engineers apologized, "Sorry for the jury-rig doc. I'll get to work on a much more secure unit ASAP." He turned to Nathanial and winked before exiting the cockpit.

The Wrights went through the startup procedures as the hull was sealed. "Deadly Dancer. Ready for the big drop."

"Roger that. Drop initiated," Warren said. And the doctor screamed and stopped screaming when Dancer's head attached to its body. "OK… Everyone still with us?"

"He's still with us," Nathanial chuckling.

"Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes, sir. Marshal, sir. We are ready to begin neural handshake."

"Proceed."

The Wrights closed their eyes and the exchange of memories began. There was little that was new from Sebastian, but Sebastian had plenty of new from Nathanial to tempt him down the rabbit hole.

"Neural handshake complete. Drift has stabilized. Beginning calibration. Left hemisphere. Right hemisphere. Holding steady, sir."

Through each stage of the test, Nathanial could feel the doc staring at him. Sebastian could feel it through him, 'Don't react you'll only encourage him.'

'Easy for you to say.'

'Next combo.'

"How much longer is this going to take?" the doctor demanded.

"As long as I deem necessary," Raleigh snapped. Once the Marshal was satisfied and the gear was put away, the Wrights headed for the gym. Nathanial knew he was out of shape and needed to get back into shape as quickly as possible. Sebastian spotted for him. "We'll start 30lb lighter than what we did last year, make sure we don't overdo it. Still I can't believe how much weight you've lost in six months."

"My diet at the lab was fish and water for about that long. You have no idea how good that burger Sarah got me tasted."

"So, you're sick of fish…"

"Extremely," Nathanial said starting the first set of reps.

For the most part the weight change was far too light and they adjusted the equipment, on other equipment though Nathanial struggled to complete the sets. When Sebastian called an end to it, Nathanial didn't argue. These things took time. "We'll work like this every day and we should get you back to standard fighting condition in about two maybe three weeks."

"Let's hope it's enough," said a man on the other side of the gym. The Wrights turned to him. "Frank McColt, ranger. I wasn't sure what to think about you two when I heard who was being stationed with us."

"And?" Nathanial prompted cautiously.

"I'll wait till you take on your first Kaiju before passing judgement. Stay away from my sister though, she'd be happy to use your blue hide for target practice."

"Noted," Nathanial said, "So… what does she look like?"

Frank grinned, "A much prettier version of me, but don't let her know I said that."

Another man from their team entered the weight room and spotted them, "Hey, did you see this base has lap pools? Fish boy can stretch his fins."

It took the Wrights a moment to react. "Fish boy?"

"Don't talk about my brother like that. Those docs are bad enough," Sebastian snapped setting up some equipment to his weight level.

"Besides, if they are loaded with chemicals I can't use them," Nathanial said, wiping down the equipment he used.

"Really, why not?" Frank asked.

"One of the lovely changes that happened to me was that I grew gills, like a fish. And chlorine feels like acid, burned like crazy when they decided to test it." Nathanial didn't have to explain who they were. "I'm going to take shower before lunch."

"Don't use all the hot water. This is Alaska, not Cali," Frank warned starting a new set of reps.

"I won't," he answered. Nathanial did take a long shower, but his current skin didn't like hot water, just above his body temperature felt good enough. He cupped his hands under his gills and stood under spray letting the water run down his throat and cleaned his gills a bit.

When he left the locker room he walked straight into chaos. A camera flashed in his face before a microphone was shoved under his nose. He was surrounded people he didn't know and many of them seemed to be talking at once. Nathanial blinked trying to figure out what to do. If these were actual reporters, why didn't someone warn him? He doubted that him fresh from the showers wearing just pants and an army jacket was the first impression the Marshals wanted to have the public see. "Who are you people? Who authorized your access to this base?"

"I'm Anna Richards with NBC news. Mr. Kajun, how did you come to be in our world?"

"Are you really going to serve in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps against your own kind?" a man demanded.

"What did you call me? Who is…?"

"Kajun, that's your name, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"No, my name is Nathanial Wright. Who told you this crap?"

The group looked startled and Nathanial could actually take a step back and look at them. It was five people, it seemed like more when they crowded him. They were all wearing wrinkled clothing, which Nathanial guessed meant that they had stripped out of their snow gear and immediately went looking for him before anyone could stop them. With Ms. Richards was, a man with a video camera, another with a still camera, a woman with a tablet, and an older man with a briefcase and file who asked him about his service. "Well, who told you people I wasn't human?"

"Nathanial, who are you talking too?" Sebastian asked turning the corner with four other rangers stationed on the base. "Who are these people?"

"I don't know, but someone told them that I'm some sort of Kaiju."

A couple of the rangers laughed. Frank stepped forward and demanded, "All right, I need to see some ID. Who let you people in here?"

"Senator Jackson authorized this interview," Anna explained.

Marshal Miro appeared beside the reporters and her tone was frosty, "But he failed to inform this facility until this last night." The rangers went to attention. "As well as you and your crew were not authorized to come until the end of the week."

"We were determined to be first with this story."

"This is a military base and the guard who let you in without following our procedures will be reprimanded." The reporters remained stubbornly unmoved. Marshal Miro took a deep breath and continued, "As you are here and our researchers do not believe a Kaiju incident will happen this week, I will relieve all of the rangers of their duties for today to answer your questions." The Wrights didn't look thrilled and the other rangers seemed annoyed that these rookies were getting so much attention and they hadn't even taken a Jaeger outside the base, much less into battle. The Marshal knew that would have to change soon. As the reporters turned to the rangers, they planted pleasant smiles on their faces.

"So, is there any subject that is off-limits?" Nathanial asked quickly.

"The investigation," the Marshal answered and walked away.

The reporters looked curious but it appeared they were not going to push their luck any further. "Is there someplace we can have the interview without being in the way?" The Wrights shrugged, they were still too new to the base.

One of the rangers frowned and answered, "There is an observation deck in the Jaeger bay. It's usually empty except for rangers. Come on."


	10. Chapter 10

At the observation deck, the reporters set up their equipment while Nathanial was introduced to the other rangers. "This is my sister, Lee McColt," Frank introduced the sole female ranger on base, a short, red head with wicked green eyes.

"Hello," he politely nodded. He wasn't quite ready to offer someone his clawed-hand yet.

"So is that hide of yours bullet proof?" she asked with a straight face.

Nathanial answered carefully, "Not that I'm aware of and I would rather not test it… anytime soon."

"Good answer," chuckled one of the dark-hair pilots. It was another set of twins, and they were tall. "James Deerherd, this is my brother Gil."

"Nice to meet you," he said. He glanced at the reporters and asked the rangers, "Any advice on handling this?"

"What never been interviewed before?" Gil chuckled. "I'd start by zipping up the jacket."

"Not by reporters, and we weren't expecting this until after we had a couple Kaiju under our belts at least," Sebastian hissed.

"Don't look at me," Nathanial growled taking Gil's advice, "I never asked to be turned into a freak… much less a freak show."

"It looks like they are ready for you," Lee said. "With your looks, I'd stick with being honest, not charming." She walked away as they heard Anna Richards call them over.

"Ready to be grilled?" Sebastian said.

"No, there's no way we'll be able to study Dancer's specs before tomorrow's review."

Sebastian winced, "Crap. I hoped they don't ask about our Jaeger."

The other rangers found places behind the camera to watch, as the reporters hooked the twins up with mics. Then Anna directed them to a set of chairs by the balcony so that a Jaeger would be seen behind them, even though it wasn't Dancer.

"So Ms. Richards, who told you that I wasn't human?" Nathanial asked again.

"Just Anna, please. It was an anonymous caller after the initial report about you was released. We tried to locate the caller for a follow up but it was a disposable cell," she explained settling in her own chair.

"How convenient," Sebastian muttered.

"All right then, so where would you like to start?"

"Your names perhaps. Since yours isn't Kaijun as we were told."

"Right introductions. I am Ranger Nathanial Wright."

"Ranger Sebastian Wright, his twin."

Anna paused and looked from one Wright to the other.

Nathanial sighed, "I was not born looking like this."

"I'm sorry," Anna said regaining her composure. "This is a bit of a shock."

Sebastian chuckled, "Try to imagine my shock when I saw him after six months of believing he was dead."

"Dead? What do you mean?"

"Sebastian, maybe we shouldn't jump around. This whole mess is confusing enough," Nathanial suggested.

"Good point."

"Hey, do you still that photo of us and Thomas?"

"Think so," Sebastian pulled out his wallet and quickly found the last photo their mother had taken of her boys before the Maverick incident. He handed it to Anna. "This was taken before the incident that changed my twin. That's me, Nathanial, and our older brother Thomas."

Anna studied the photo and then them. As she handed it back to the woman with the tablet, she asked, "So, how in the world did you go from looking just like your brother to… well, this?"

"Not willing, let me make that clear," Nathanial said. He glanced at Sebastian, "You want to start it."

"The Maverick?" they agreed and Sebastian began, "All right, about a year ago. We were going to get our base assignments and our Jaeger soon, so we decided to go watch the surfers tackle the maverick that was coming in."

"Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing that came in that day."

"A Kaiju?" Anna prompted.

Nathanial nodded, "And it basically kidnapped me."

"After you stupidly tried to heroically lead it away from everyone," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Hey, if it was possible to go back in time, I'd gladly trade places with you," he shot back.

"Hey, hey... what's mom always saying, hind-sight being perfect?"

Anna interrupted, "I remember this story: the sirens outside town all the way to the beach had short-circuited which is why no one knew to evacuate the area before a rookie ranger started yelling about it." Nathanial nodded, "That was you who started the warning, which means you were the one that directed the people to safety." Pointing to Sebastian who nodded. She turned back to Nathanial, "and your name was never released to the public, even after the rumor of you being found later alive."

"Four days later too," Sebastian said, "on some broken ship's hull directly over the breach."

"And no clue how I got there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't remember anything from the point the Kaiju picked me up to waking up on that piece of wood. Absolutely nothing."

"All right, so what happened next?"

The interview continued as they described at a high level what happened to Nathanial, only going into detail when the reporters asked.

"What do you mean? The scientists tried to drown you?" Anna demanded.

Nathanial shrugged, "Two of them were convinced I had developed gills. The other scientists were not and in order to prove it, those two… waited till I was coming down off the latest drug cocktail the head researcher had given me. The facility, lab, had a large salt water tank for some other research stuff, and while I was still too out of it to realize where we were, they tied a weight to my leg and pushed it and me in."

"How could they think this was a humane way to find out? It's horrid," Anna said.

Nathanial looked off to the side, obviously remembering that day. "Actually, it was terrifying. Now, if those scientists had been wrong, would either of them have jumped in to save me or leave me to drown. I don't know, but personally I rather doubt it."

"Can… can I see the gills?" she asked. Wordlessly, Nathanial unzipped his jacket a bit, pulled the collar aside turning his head and pointed to the folds of skin at the base of his neck. Anna got out of her chair to look closer. Then she reached out to touch the skin flap. Nathanial quickly leaned away wincing as though expecting something painful to happen, but said nothing. "Oh, sorry," realizing her actions were probably rude. Sebastian looked trouble by his twin's reaction.

Nathanial shook his head. "It's not your fault. I've been poke at so much and told how ugly I am, that getting touch… isn't all that comfortable anymore," he explained and zipped the jacket back up.

Anna took her seat again and continued the interview, "Your… new look is unusual but not ugly. I mean, it's not like an injury with scarring that makes one feel bad for the pain that had happened." She gestured to him, "There isn't a mark on you for that reaction. I'm not making this better am I?" Nathanial shook his head and shrugged. "Let's move on… So, ah, what happened next?"

"They gave me drugs, lots of the drugs. Test after test, looking for something that might be used against the Kaiju without killing me. And always with the carrot promise that maybe something would reverse… all this," he said waving at himself.

Sebastian snorted, "That was obviously a bunch of bull."

"Why do you think I escaped when I knew what they were really up to?"

"And what were they planning?" she asked half hoping he'd tell all.

"That's what's under investigation. Sorry."

"So you escaped even though the risk was so great?"

"I didn't see any other option. If I stayed it probably would have been a slow and painful death that I seriously doubt would have benefited anyone but CBR labs."

"What about the danger to the rest of humanity from all this?"

Nathanial leaned back in his chair, "It's not contagious. They tested it several times, they tried to replicate it. They even…" He hesitated suddenly, not sure whether he should explain what happened in the lab that one time.

"They even what, Nathanial?" Sebastian asked firmly.

He glanced at his twin uncomfortable and decided on the short version. "I glazed over it in my initial report. There was this guard that no one liked at the lab. And so one night, one of the female doctors drew my blood and that guard was in the lab making sure I behaved and she injected him with what she just took from me. He was pissed and was in quarantine for a month afterward but not a single change happened to him."

"The people at this facility sound terrible. How could they treat a human being like that?"

"Because they were determine to believe I wasn't human, not anymore. They went out of way to pretend I couldn't talk… If that isn't your concern for the risk to humanity, is it CBR's claim that a Kaiju could take over my mind and force me to hurt people?"

"We had heard something to that affect."

"That's under control too."

Sebastian frowned, "I still don't like it."

"Mom or the collar?" Nathanial muttered.

"Neither," Sebastian snapped.

"What are you two talking about?" Anna asked fighting to contain her excitement. These rangers weren't the most handsome rangers alive, but they were unique and certainly entertaining. She knew the public would love them or hate them and she would have their first interview.

"CBR convinced the PPDC to… insist I wear this shock collar so that if a Kaiju can take me over I can be stopped without trouble."

"You mean… like for dogs."

"That's what I said," Nathanial snapped obviously annoyed. The rangers laughed. "It's not that funny," he grumbled.

"Well, we can try to look at the bright side," Sebastian said in reasonable voice that immediate warned Nathanial of mischief.

"What bright side?"

"When mom does arrive and hears about the collar, we will get front row seats to her chewing out every CBR person she can find."

Nathanial sort of shrugged and nodded but still didn't look very happy.

"I beg your pardon, but your mother is coming? As in this base?"

Nathanial waved at Sebastian to explain. "Well, our mother is kind of an enforcer. She… you just don't mess with her."

Anna smiled sweetly, "You're going to have to explain that."

"What my twin is failing to mention is that when our mother says jump, we jump then ask was that high enough. Basically, the Marshals figure if the Kaiju could override their authority and my own over me, they won't be able to override her authority."

"Oh, I guess… that actually sounds clever of them even though you have to have your mother right on base with you." The Wrights did not look thrilled. Anna continued, "So, now that you are going to be allowed to fight the Kaiju, what are your goals?"

"Find a way to end the war in our favor or die trying," Nathanial said quite bluntly.

The interview ended soon after that. Anna had tried to get them to talk about Kaiju battles but the Wrights had enough sense to insist they hadn't been in a battle yet and to ask the other rangers. The Deerherds were more than happy to trade places with them.


	11. Chapter 11

The Wrights trained and lived at the Juneau base without notable incident for a few more days. The day their mother was to arrive was the same day that the NBC interview was to be broadcasted. Soon everyone would know what he looked like. Nathanial was too nervous to sit down as the twins waited in their quarters. Sebastian had texted Thomas soon after they had learned about the Marshal's plan, warning him about their mother being on the base, as his company was sending a team to study Nathanial sometime in the near future. Thomas was grateful for the warning and the update.

"Would you quit doing that?" Sebastian snapped from his bunk.

Nathanial turned to him and away from the mirror. "I can't help it."

"Well, looking at the mirror is not going to magically change the reflection, Nate."

"I know. I really do know that. Where's my pullover?"

"At the laundry," Sebastian said.

"What? Why?"

"You're not going to hide, Nate. No, listen to me. I know…"

"No, you don't. You don't know what this is like. How it feels to have every one stare at you. To wonder if they are thinking about how to hurt you or kill you. Or the pity in their eyes because you are a freak, caught some place between man and monster. You're stuck with the freak as your brother and co-pilot, but you're not trapped inside this thing every second of every day with no idea if it can be undone." The twins stared at each other. Both seemed hurt by the other, but family ran deep.

The intercom beeped and they jumped. "Rangers Wright, transport is on final approach. Please report to the loading dock."

"I was hoping to let her down slowly. Like I did for you and the Marshal," he said quietly and picked up his jacket.

Sebastian got off the bunk, and pulled out his pullover, "I didn't think about it that way. Nathanial, you are not going to go through this alone."

Nathanial pulled on the pullover and then the jacket. "Let's go see mom." He slipped his feet into the shoes that had been purchased for him. With his hands, more precisely the claws, things like laces and buttons were too difficult to manage in a rush. The majority of his PPDC provided wardrobe consisted of things that could be pulled on, zipped, or hooked.

At the loading dock, Sebastian noticed his brother's words were true. A lot of people were staring at Nathanial, even though they had seen him several times already. As the elevator beeped, Nathanial pulled up the hood and shoved his hands in the pockets. Nathanial whispered, "Would it be bad to mention, I want to run away and find a hole to hide in?"

Sebastian tilted his head closer and muttered, "Only if I couldn't come with you." Then the elevator doors slid open and it was too late.

"Sebastian! I was expecting to greet both my sons," their mother, Rebecca Wright, said stepping toward them and then zeroed in on Nathanial, "Or is the one in the silly disguise your brother." Nathanial ducked his head down. "Really Nathanial, you're being ridiculous. Sebastian get my suitcases."

"Yes, mom."

"Well," their mother said stepping up to Nathanial. "Are you going to show me what you believe is so horrid that not even a mother could still love?" Several personnel around them chuckled.

"You are so embarrassing." he growled and pulled out his hands. "Well, here are these. Still getting use to them."

Mother took one of his hand in hers and examined it for a few moments. "I can see where the claws might be an issue, but many women like a man with big hands."

"Mom!" The twins groaned as almost everyone else busted out laughing.

Their mother was completely unfazed. "Now the hood," she said. Nathanial looked away. "Nathanial, Sarah Cooper called me. She and her parents told me what to expect. Give me a little credit for doing my homework." Nathanial pulled down the hood, but couldn't look at her. He was afraid of what he would see. She lifted his chin and looked into his nearly glowing blue eyes. "Well now, it's much easier to tell you two apart and your poor hair, but those eyes are, what's the new word young people are using… oh well, cool. Sarah was right though once you look passed the skin color, you're still my son, Nathan." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Nathanial. You **are** my son. That will never change." Nathanial hugged her back careful not to squeeze too tight. "Now that, that's over with. You pack mules are taking me to my quarters and while I unpack, you two are telling me everything, got it?"

"Yes, mom."

In a short amount of time, the twins stood at the door as mother settled in. Thankfully, her quarters were by the galley not everywhere near theirs. They could tell she was already furious at the CBR people and skipped over the collar for the moment. They'd tell her after she simmered down, and then watch the sparks fly. At the end, Sebastian mentioned the interview that would be broadcast during the general dinner hour later on that evening. "An interview, that was fast."

"Oh, it was definitely that," Nathanial said.

"They weren't supposed to be here before you actually. They just were **so** determined to be the first with Nathanial's story."

She rolled her eyes. "I hope they don't twist your words too much," she voiced the concern many people had about the interview.

"Well, we will know in a few hours," Nathanial said. "At least, the Marshals forbade Dr. Allen from being a part of the team CBR sent."

"Why, so I couldn't hurt him?"

"No mom, I don't want to be in the same room with him ever again."

"He's also under investigation along with his lab in Bakersfield." Sebastian checked the time, "Hey, we got training in a few, so we better leave."

"See you at dinner then," she waved them away.

As they walked off, Sebastian said, "So, my feeling is that could have been a whole lot worse."

"She has no filter, Sebastian. This will get worse."

Over the intercom they heard, "Rangers Wright, please report to the research wing to meet the scientists from Biotech."

"They're here. Thomas didn't say anything," Sebastian said. As one they changed direction.

Nathanial pulled up his hood as he did whenever terms like 'meet' were used. "I just hope they're not screamers."

"Or squealers," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "Seriously, I didn't think a grown man could get so high-pitched." Nathanial grinned slightly, the sound the man made was funny, him reaching for his gun wasn't.

Before they reached the wing, they heard a vaguely familiar voice shouting, "Why did I have to be pulled from my project? I was on the verge of a major breakthrough. I have never had anything to do with Kaiju before. Wright has more experience, make him come to this barren wasteland."

The twins looked at each other. "OK so it's not just me who recognizes that voice," Nathanial said checking to make sure his hands were firmly in his pockets.

Sebastian nodded, "But I can't place her."

Then they heard Marshal Miro reply sharply, "I am sorry for the inconvenience doctor, but Doctor Newton doesn't travel well anymore and you did come highly recommended for this unusual situation."

"What situation? No one has explained why exactly I'm here!"

The Wrights turned the corner and before the Marshal were three new personal surrounded boxes and crates with Biotech's logo on them. At the front of the Biotech's group was a woman whose hot temper was only matched by her brilliant red hair. Apparently, Hanley Michum was still a firecracker. The Marshal noticed them, nodding her approval of the hood, and addressed them, "Rangers Wright…"

"Wright?" Hanley repeated. "Two of them…Thomas' twin cheerleaders. Are you kidding me?"

"I wasn't aware you actually knew each other," Marshal Miro said.

"Yes, ma'am," Sebastian said. "When our older brother, Thomas, competed in STEM fairs, we were at every one of them. She was at many of them."

"In, I was in them, and you acted like he was a star quarterback even when I beat him," Hanley complained. The twins shrugged grinning at her. "Why are they here?"

"We're rangers, you know the Jaegers," Nathanial explained.

"Now that Nathanial is here, we can show you why you're here Dr. Michum," Marshal Miro said motioning Nathanial forward.

Hanley watched as Nathanial went to Marshal Miro's side. She realized how very strange it was for him to have a hood up indoors and his hands in the pockets. She couldn't really see his skin. "What's going on?"

Marshal Miro nodded to Nathanial. He answered, "It's a long story. But the short version is the Kaiju did something to me and I kind of… look like one them now."

Hanley blinked, "I don't understand." She shook her head. Her assistants looked at one another.

"Show them," Marshal Miro ordered. Nathanial nodded and prayed they wouldn't scream. They were silent when his hands came out and there was still no sound when Nathanial pulled down the hood.

After several moments, he finally had to look and caught Hanley dead in the eye. She blinked and said, "If this is some sort of joke and just a good make up job, I am going to get your brother for this." She rushed forward and yanked on his collar.

Nathanial laughed as she looked down his shirt. "Really, make up, I wish." Hanley gasped at the blue skin that covered his chest.

Sebastian chuckled, "You should see your face."

"What in god's name is this?" she demanded.

"If we knew, you wouldn't be here, right?" Nathanial said and waited a moment, "Hanley, let go. Why are you still looking down my shirt?"

"Answer the question!" she said pulling his top up to his ribs before he could stop her.

"Hey, hey, no manhandling my brother. We get that enough from the CBR's goons."

Hanley paused, "CBR, why are they here?" She grabbed his chin turning his head left and right to get a better look at his neck and head.

Nathanial stepped out of her reach. "Because before I turned into this, I was sent into their care. And they are to share all their findings about me with you. Though they have misplaced some of that research when I exposed they falsified my death for six months." He pulled his top back into place.

"How nice," Hanley said dryly. "All right. When do I get you?" Grabbing one of his hands and looked over his fingers before wiggling one of his claws.

"It doesn't come off. Trust me," he growled.

Marshal Miro answered, "Twice a week for three hours, same as CBR. Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Hanley pointed at Sebastian, "And when do I get you?"

Sebastian jumped, "What do you mean?"

Hanley rolled her eyes, "You are his twin, your genetic code and physical capabilities should be a near match to his before this transformation; hence, you are the baseline. I assume the goal is to get your brother back to looking like you."

"Why didn't CBR think of that?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Fresh set of eyes." She let Nathanial go. "OK, Sue, go see CBR and get those files. Tucker, let's get set up." She pointed at Sebastian, "I'll need to see you first."

"When?"

"During the time I'm to get your brother next. There's no point in wasting his time until I have all the baseline measurements and tests completed. So, you both can scat, for now."

They saluted Marshal Miro and made their exit. Once they were out of earshot, Nathanial muttered, "Thomas' twin cheerleaders, that's what she called us back then."

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh man, she looked so funny looking down your shirt. Then trying to rip it off you."

"And in front of the Marshal… At least she didn't order me to strip too," Nathanial said and looked over to Sebastian. The moment their eyes meet they started laughing at the very idea.


	12. Chapter 12

Just before the interview was to air the mess hall was packed. Nathanial saw the crush, grabbed his food and left. No family or friends could blamed him, as most of the base's personnel gathered to watch the NBC interview. For many of them, this would be the first time hearing his story. The resident shrink choose to talk with him instead. When he found Nathanial at the observation deck, the ranger's tray sat on the table untouched as he leaned against the railing staring at Deadly Dancer. "She's a beauty," he said. Nathanial stiffened before glancing at him and slowly nodded, propably out of habit more than anything. The shrink sat his tray beside Wright's and stood beside him. "I'm Dr. William Hershey. No relation to the chocolate company." Nathanial remained tense and tried not to watch him. "That usually gets at least a smile… though given your experience with any doctor recently I'm not surprised… I am not medical doctor or a bio-whatever. I am a shrink." Hershey didn't say he had read the evaluation from the base in Bakersfield and Nathanial's guarded response proved he was not just reserved but untrusting too.

"I was already evaluated," he replied quickly taking a step away from him.

"I know and I have watched all your reports and studied your drift exercises," Hershey said casually leaning against the rail and thinking, 'Easy kid. I don't bite or whatever is making your instincts prep for a flight or fight response. God, I rather it was neither, but I really don't want a black eye… again.'

"And? Are you here to help me or put me back in a cage?"

"Fair question…" Dr. Hershey said and saw Nathanial gripped the railing tightly. "That cage part scares you, doesn't it? You weren't supposed to be… *sigh* Well, without the videos from the CBR lab I can't verify if they were trying to strip you of your humanity. I can only speculate."

"Isn't CBR lucky?" Nathanial half-growled. To Hershey, the tone was perfectly if nervously, human.

"The investigation isn't over yet," he reminded the young man. When he didn't respond, Hershey asked, "Are you here by yourself because you don't want to know how everyone will react to the interview or because you don't want to hear what CBR did to you again?"

"You're not going to go away, are you?"

"No, this is my job, to ensure all rangers stationed here are ready."

"Fine, it's both. I lived through it. I talked about. And I've been stared at by everyone I've crossed paths with. It will be better once Sebastian and I have our chance to prove ourselves," Nathanial said sitting down and suddenly applied himself to his food. The way he ate made Dr. Hersey believe he wasn't really tasting it. Dr. Hershey believed he was scared but of who or what he figured Nathanial either wouldn't say or didn't quite know himself.

Hershey sat down and before he started his dinner said, "I'm sure you will get your chance."

After the interview aired, they heard plenty about it. NBC had a panel of 'experts' assembled to weigh in on the Wrights' interview afterward. They were fairly split on how they reacted to Nathanial and their opinions on what should be done with him. They ranged from demands for CBR's heads to Nathanial's. There were others that were interviewed from the maverick, the Wrights' family and friends, and an official CBR representative. Nathanial didn't want to know the details. The looks several of the personnel were giving him afterward tied his stomach in knots for hours.

* * *

Not long after the broadcast, Nathanial was weight training late in the day when a headache hit him. He leaned over his knees and shut his eyes hoping it would just past. Minutes later, Frank shut down his treadmill and asked, "You feeling all right kid?"

Nathanial opened his eyes to answer and could only hiss. The overhead lights were too bright. "No, crap. It's the migraine."

"Migraine? Migraines get you and your brother cut from the Jaeger program, ranger."

"Not this kind of migraine. I need to call Warren."

"What do you mean?"

"They think this migraine thing actually warns of a Kaiju coming. Sebastian just had to flirt with… whoever. Orders are to tell Warren or Tendo immediately before all the symptoms hit. Can't see…"

"O…K…" Frank grabbed his arm and led his half-blind self to the intercom. "Get me the control room, now," he ordered.

"Control room, what's the problem?"

"Warren, it's Nathanial."

"What's up?"

"It's happening. The migraine."

"You sure."

"My head feels like someone is playing a drum solo in it, the lights have practically blinded me, and I want to hit something hopefully not someone."

"Got it, I'll send out the warning and sic your mother on you."

"Oh, I may hurt you when this is over. And where is Sebastian?"

"I'll let him know. Bye."

Frank turned off half the lights. "Better?"

"Yes, now you should get away from me. I won't be able to control my temper soon and anything can set me off."

Frank blinked and stepped out of reach with his hands in the air. "A briefing on this would have been nice." He watched as Nathanial leaned the back of his hands against the wall and flexed those claws in the air.

In the control room, Mako reached Tendo's and Warren's stations as the alerts were going out. "How are the other bases responding?"

"They are following orders and prepping their rangers, but I don't think they believe he's right, ma'am."

"They don't have to believe. Any readings from the breach?"

"Nothing abnormal by the base's systems, but I have alerted the Midway base. They have all hands monitoring the breach for any fluctuation that might indicate what Nathanial is picking up. If Nathanial is sensing future activity, they should be able to figure it out at some point."

"Very good. I want to deploy Deadly Dancer as soon as possible."

"Ma'am?"

"It's time Mr. Howell. Everyone needs to see it. And call my husband."

Sebastian and mom got Nathanial to the suit up bay about an hour later. Their mom brought him some special tea that was to calm his nerves and it tasted awful. "Oh man, this stuff smells nasty," he hissed. 'Do not swear.' Being led around while forced to keep his eyes closed was bad enough without having something that smelled like week old gym socks shoved under his nose and told he had to drink the contents. 'Don't whine aloud.'

"Be a good boy and take your medicine," she said.

"Mom, do you have to talk like that?" he asked then knocked back the glass. The staff having been briefed on Nathanial's potential condition and made no comment as he gagged and choked. He made a face and Rebecca held out a piece of candy to take the bitter taste of the tea out of his mouth.

After the candy, his mind eased enough to take his place beside Sebastian to suit up. The staff were halfway through the process when the CBR scientist showed up, he was angry about being pulled away from his work but Nathanial cut off his shouting with a Kaiju-like snarl. Everyone froze and stared at him. He took a deep breath and growled, "Do not make this worse. You know what this is like for me. You saw it before." The scientist swallowed and backed away slowly. Nathanial winced and kept his eyes shut.

"Nathanial, are you all right?" Rebecca asked.

"I will be. Just no shouting. It makes it harder…"

She looked around, "Well, you heard him. Keep your heads and be quiet and so will he."

Sebastian looked over at the doctor, "So, you can't squeal like your counterpart did during the drop, understand?" The staff chuckled and the mood lightened enough for the staff to finish the prep. Nathanial kept his eyes closed as much as possible.

As they were harnessed into the controls, Warren came over the intercom, "OK Wright boys, we ready to do the big drop?"

"Almost, the doc's still getting hooked up."

"Why are we doing this so early?" Nathanial asked trying not to whine.

"Because I want to show our confidence in that ability of yours," Marshal Miro said.

"Understood ma'am. But I would rather not initiate the handshake until after this passes," Nathanial looked at Sebastian. "It's rough enough just in my head."

"We understand."

Finally the engineer stepped away from the doc. "You ready, Dr. …what's your name?"

"Simon," he said taking a death grip on the hull's structure.

"You'll have to get used to this."

"No, we won't. The company is sending qualified personal for this silly ride-a-long."

"Suit yourself," Sebastian said as the engineer sealed the door. "Deadly Dancer ready for the big drop." Dr. Simon didn't scream, but he definitely didn't enjoy it. Nathanial let Sebastian handle all the prep while Dancer's head settled into her body, the hanger doors opened and Dancer was rolled out into the water.

Moments later, Nathanial took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "All right, headache is gone. I feel better," he said over the intercom.

"And there's our Kaiju," Warren said. "It worked. A category two. About an hour and a half after your first symptoms." He looked at Mako and the Marshal seemed pleased.

"All right, ready for the neural handshake," Mako ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," they said.

"Neural handshake in 3, 2, 1." The drift stabilized and the reality set in, they could possibly be taking on their first Kaiju that evening. "Jaeger calibrated, ma'am."

"Rangers, your orders are to stay in the miracle mile and move into sight of the Juneau harbor. I want them to see you before and after the Kaiju threat has been neutralized."

"All right, ma'am. Moving out to the miracle mile."

"Kaiju has been codenamed Predicted. Guess that's in honor of Nathanial's…"

"Let me be the first to say, that's really lame," Nathanial said. Several laughed.

Before they reached the harbor a call came over, "All right, the Kaiju is heading for Juneau."

"What! That can't be," Dr. Simon shouted.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked.

"You're in my head. What do you think?" Nathanial with a wide smile. He hit the intercom, "What's the Kaiju's ETA?"

"30 minutes, plenty of time for the population to take cover. We are already receiving word from the other bases. Looks like Nathanial is already earning his keep," Tendo said happily.

"Which should mean a different Jaeger team should engage the Kaiju and not us," Dr. Simon shouted, definitely not happy.

Sebastian whispered, "Ah poor baby."

Nathanial whispered back, "What a whiner."

"Negative, Dr. Simon. I do have the McColts on standby and you have the collar controls," Marshal Miro said. The doctor's eyes blinked and he focused on Nathanial.

Nathanial felt a chill run down his spine and carefully said, "Don't you dare think that turning that thing on will get you out of a Kaiju fight. You disrupt our drift, we're all sitting ducks."

"And then I will kill you, if the Kaiju doesn't," Marshal Miro added. "That was the agreement." The doctor didn't pout but refrained from further comment.

"Final weapons check," Nathanial said hoping that he'd get over that chill in the process. The twins ran through their entire arsenal.

"There she blows," Sebastian joked as a hump in the water became visible.

The Kaiju heaved itself onto it back legs at least 3 miles away from Dancer's position and roared. The Jaeger took a defensive stance as the Kaiju closed its mouth. "That sounded different," Nathanial said.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"It's roar, there was like something else with it. Like whale song or something."

"Focus Nathanial!" he shouted as the Kaiju dropped down on its front legs. In its crouched position it looked a bit like a cat preparing to pounce.

"Your move," Nathanial muttered at it. Seconds later, the Kaiju charged. "Let's go!" The twins moved as one gaining speed. As the Kaiju got closer, they raised their fists over their heads and side-stepped the charging Kaiju bringing their fists down on its back. Sebastian followed up right hook to its face as it turned to them and Nathanial continued with a left jab. The water was knee deep to Dancer and the Kaiju couldn't hide.

"Plasma canon!" Sebastian ordered Nathanial, catching one of the Kaiju's fore legs before the claws did damage. Nathanial activated the weapon system and Dancer's left hand spun changing into the canon. Dancer pulled the Kaiju up exposing its underbelly and Nathanial fired at point-blank range. The other fore leg hooked into the left arm to perhaps deflect the attack. The plasma ripped into its hide as it roared and Nathanial heard that other sound but he had a job to do and a Kaiju to finish. The Kaiju stopped moving after the clip was half emptied.

Nathanial hit the intercom, "Kaiju has been neutralized, ma'am."

"Very good, return to base," Mako ordered.

"What of the Kaiju, ma'am?"

"What about it?"

"Do we leave the body to rot here or bring it back for the scientists to play with it?"

"That would be Dr. Simon's call."

The rangers looked over at him, as he drew himself up. "Bring it, but it doesn't get you out of the tests we have scheduled for you."


	13. Chapter 13

After the Kaiju battle, the Wrights were granted the respect of their rank as rangers and the other teams began to work with them better as Nathanial had hoped. Their friend, Warren Howell, was soon transferred to the Australian base under Marshal Hansen's unit and the veteran Tendo took over as the technical expert of Deadly Dancer and the other Juneau base Jaegers. The Wrights would miss their long-time friend on base but orders were orders. Besides, they had enough to deal with, keeping their mother from embarrassing them repeatedly and paying the curse jar their every dollar was at the top of that list.

Days later, on the weekly mail run, someone shoved a bin into Nathanial's hands as he tried to leave his quarters for the galley. "What's this?" he asked. The bin was full of envelopes.

"Fan mail, it's normal for new rangers," he explained. "It will ease up after the next set of rookies get their first Kaiju."

"We're supposed to read all of this?"

"Yep, and reply as politely as possible even when it's the rare hate mail. You'll also be expected to respond to the emails that come into Deadly Dancer's mailbox. Marshal's orders. Instructions and procedures are in the yellow envelope somewhere in there. Have fun."

Nathanial watched the guy walked away and looked over the bin. It must have weight 30 pounds at least. He frowned and carried it back inside the quarters. Setting the bin on his lower bunk, Nathanial picked up a stack and paused. He turned his hand about realizing since his change he hadn't picked up a pen. He wasn't sure if he could still sign his own name. "Oh boy, I hope these replies don't need to be handwritten." He glanced through the envelopes wondering if he should wait for his twin. Some were addressed to him, Sebastian, or the Wright rangers. He sat the others aside and opened the first one addressed to him alone. He scanned through it and dropped it on the floor. The writer made his hatred for Nathanial quite clear and held him responsible for the kaiju attack that took his family four years ago. "It's just the first letter. The guy said hate mail's rare," He told himself shaking his head. It's wasn't his fault no matter what anyone said. He opened another and read it. That one caused him to lose his last meal. The nutcase female who wrote it, spent the first half of it telling him how beautiful she thought he was and the second half wondering when the war was over and the government killed him could she reserve the rights to his hide stating once his skin was tanned would make a fabulous jacket.

"Man, that Hanley is a slave-driver. If CBR treated you like she…" Sebastian opened the door as Nathanial was wiping his mouth. "Hey, you ok? …Mom was wondering if you are coming."

"Yeah, I'll be fine… We just got a lot of mail. Sorry I didn't wait for you."

"What, fan mail?" Sebastian asked suddenly excited and saw the bin. "This all for us?"

"We can looked later," Nathanial said shoving passed him. "Mom's waiting."

"Ah, come on, Nate, you had a look. Nathanial?"

Nathanial kept walking, Sebastian noticed how hurried his pace was and stiff. He looked back at the bin and then picked up the letters on the floor. After reading them, he didn't blame Nathanial for running off. Someone was going to hear about this. He glanced at a couple with his name on them and braced himself as he opened the first one. It was from a woman on the east coast with two sons. The younger had been burned with terrible scars and she was hoping Sebastian, since he was going through a similar experience with his brother, that he could write the older boy offering advice and encouragement on helping his brother through such a tough time. Sebastian figured he could handle that and set it aside.

He picked up one more letter, presuming mom would have her hands full with Nathanial, just one more. Minutes later, Sebastian exited their quarters with the bin and all but his first letter. He quickly walked to Dr. Hershey's office and kicked at the door. "Hold on, hold on. Where's the fire?" he said opened it. Only to be shoved back as Sebastian walked in and set the bin on his desk. "What's this?"

"So called fan mail. We can't be reading this stuff. It will kill what confidence my brother has left after his year with CBR. He's still convinced he's an ugly freak. And this… crap…"

"Ranger, slow down. What stuff?" he asked and Sebastian shoved the opened letters at him. Hershey read through them quickly. "Oh, god. Has Nathanial seen these?"

"They got to him first. I think one of them made him sick. He… tried to cover it."

"Dear god, who is this person asking you to help him steal samples off your brother for him to test?"

"Don't know, don't care, and I'm sure as hell not going to. But that's just the first letters, what's the rest of them like?"

Hershey sat down, "All right, what do you want me to do? And don't tell me to send these back, the Marshals need all the public support the program can get."

"I don't really know. Can you set up some sort of what are they called… screening process?"

"Screening, you mean have someone read these before you?"

"And reply when they are out of line."

"I'll have to clear it with the Marshals and Nathanial, but I agree your brother's got enough baggage for the both of you without these idiots adding to it." Sebastian nodded and walked out. Hershey picked up one of the letters again and made a face over the content before calling the Marshals.

The following week another bin full of letters appeared by the door of the Wrights. Both rangers ignored it and many were confused as they saw them walk right passed it, all previous rangers had loved their first fan mail. The Wrights had been told to leave it alone and something was being worked out. Then the bin just disappeared hours later. Their mother, Rebecca, had heard about the mail and once she nettled her sons enough, they told her why they weren't reading them. Of course, once she learned what the problem was, they had to calm her down before she spoke to someone with authority.

* * *

The few days later in the mess hall during dinner a tall, lean, black-haired woman in a prim business suit strolled in carrying a box. Most of the men stopped talking to stare. The females were either annoyed or amused by their reactions and curious who the new girl was. The new girl ignored the stares as though the men's reaction was completely normal to her. She briskly walked to the table occupied by the base's rangers and sat across from the Wrights. "Nathanial and Sebastian Wright," she said in a lovely British accent.

The twins blinked at her, clearly surprised this beautiful stranger knew their names. Nearly in unison they answered, "Yes?"

The woman smiled ever so slightly, "I am Rachel Bennet. I have agreed to be your publicist and, if necessary, for the other rangers stationed here as well."

"Our publicist?" Sebastian repeated.

Rachel set a box of opened letters on the table. "You asked for someone to screen your mail. That's one thing a publicist does as well as monitor public opinion, highlight potential concerns, and provide statements on your behalf." She glanced at the letters. "These are actual fan mail from the first batch you left with Dr. Hershey. If you find any in here that you believe are not appropriate for you to respond to, let me know and I'll take care of it. If I find a letter that I believe is borderline, I will talk with you about it. I am reviewing the last bin that was left at your quarters and the emails directed to the Deadly Dancer's crew. From today onward the rest of your mail and email be going through me, first. Any questions?"

"What are you doing about the other letters?" Sebastian asked.

She sighed, "Many of them I wish to burn, but I have templates that are easy to alter. Several of the writers will be horrified to discover their private letters to you both were read by a strange woman and not either of you at all. That should help to tamper off any repeat correspondence."

"Why?" Nathanial asked.

"Why what?" she asked turning her full attention to him. Seeing pictures and video of him did not give a proper impression of him. He was guarded and nervous before she sat down, now even more so as she held his eyes. She wondered about the kind of man he had been before his skin was turned blue and the rest.

"Why did you agree to do this for us? I am sorry, but unless in the Jaeger program, everyone is trying to get something from me or worse," he said. He didn't look away though he wanted to. She was at least looking at his eyes not the rest of him, like so many did.

Rachel pulled off her glasses and gently pitched the bridge of her nose before locking those hazel eyes on his Kaiju-blue ones. She held his stare with surprising ease. "After reading those letters, I believe you… My brother was at that Maverick, on a jet ski. You told him and the others, many his friends, to stay out in the water and head along the coast. You gave that order and they followed it and they all survived. We were told that had they tried to come in, they probably wouldn't have made it to the parking lot before the Kaiju…" She paused, slipped on her glasses, and stood. "As far as I am concerned, Nathanial Wright is a decent and honorable ranger no matter what trails you have faced. I am glad that your superiors realized you needed a non-military representative. Between that first interview, the investigation, and the letters this is only just starting." She walked away.

After she was out of earshot, Frank asked, "Publicist? Is this something else we need to be briefed on?"

"Because I look like this, our fan mail isn't," Nathanial explained.

Sebastian shook his head, "It's not your fault all those idiots…"

Their mother came out and joined them. "Who was that?"

Lee answered, "Your boy's public affairs officer."

"Excuse?"

"She's here to screen our mail mom," Sebastian said pulling the box of letters toward them.

"Your mail?"

"There must have been some serious whack jobs in that bin," Nathanial said. "This is like a fourth of the original pile."

Gil cut in, "Whack jobs? We got some strange letters, but…"

"Any asking to reserve ownership of your certain body parts after death," he growled. Everyone at the table went quiet. "Sorry, not appropriate during a meal, I know."

"If that's what she is doing then she has a very strong stomach," mother said and then smiled at her boys, "She is also quite lovely."

"Mom!" They shouted and the other rangers laughed.

"Well, I have three grown boys and none of you are married."


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks passed, and the Wrights settled into the base's routines. They were still the odd bunch and Nathanial had to deal with the scientists almost daily. Sebastian or mother made sure one of them was always present during each and every exam. The investigation into the CBR Corporation had stalled, but the activities at the Bakersfield facility couldn't be ignored. Several of the scientists from the lab were arrested and charged with various inhumane practice violations. So with no little relief, Nathanial watched as the CBR scientists were marched out of the Juneau base in handcuffs and another group took their place. The new head of the CBR scientists was one Nathanial hadn't seen in Bakersfield. Dr. Waters was short but solidly built. He took no nonsense from anyone. He didn't seem to care for the Bakersfield scientists or Nathanial, but he was professional and the Wrights managed in the Jaeger with him. Of course, when Hanley rode along things were quite different. She acted like the big drop was more of a thrill ride.

The doctors' weekly reports from both companies were sent as requested to the Marshals who made sure Nathanial got a copy. Perhaps, they knew what Nathanial was doing with them.

* * *

The twins waited for the connection to clear as they had a free moment that evening. "You think he'll be there."

"Should, he knows what day it is," Nathanial replied from the bottom bunk. Their quarters were not that big, and Sebastian stood in front of the screen.

A confirmation box came up and he answered. The screen opened a box and the twins said, "Thomas, how you been?"

"Fine, fine. Heard you brats had a teleconference with dozens of schools across the nation."

"It wasn't as bad as we feared it could be," Sebastian said.

"Speak for yourself," Nathanial sighed.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Nate got a couple marriage proposals from various kids on behalf of their mothers."

"So did you."

Sebastian indicated it had only been one silently.

Thomas laughed, "Oh good lord. Any other news?"

Nathanial handed Sebastian the flash drive with CBR's most recent reports and said, "Mom's mom. Hanley has just about forgiven you for dumping her here, and this company in Miami is coming up to the base to modify the lap pools to natural salt water."

Thomas nodded, "That will be good for you circulation and the gills. I have been getting concerned."

As he started the upload, Sebastian asked, "Why, was something wrong?"

"Currently, no. Potentially, the changes made to Nathanial's body in the short term will cope with fresh water only, they are actually built for salt water."

"Nice to know."

Thomas looked at them, "The CBR doctors should have told you. They had to have known."

"What else is new?" they replied.

"Well, Hanley had just sent us her findings, but she wasn't about to suggest you jump in the ocean. Definitely not with all the fishing boats up there. With any luck, we'll have family reunion soon."

"Seriously, Thomas that's great news," Sebastian said. "We need mom to have another target." Thomas rolled his eyes knowing what his brother meant.

Nathanial sighed, "Yeah, more tests. Love that."

Thomas chuckled, "Actually, less than you think. These reports you have been sending me gives us all the initial information we need to move in hopefully a more effective direction. And combined with Hanley's work we've got a really solid foundation. Oh, Nathanial, I know this is not gonna make you happy, but you need to put fish back in your diet." Nathanial made a face. "I didn't say raw fish, ah, bake is better than fried, but shell fish would work too. And not every day. Just like once or twice a week would be enough."

Nathanial suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his skull and rubbed the heel of his hand into his forehead, hissing.

"Nate?" Thomas asked.

Nathanial opened his eyes a tiny bit, "The lights. This sucks, I already put in a full day." He fell back on the bed.

Sebastian hit the lights. "The warning migraine?" Nathanial nodded. "I need to call…"

"Can you leave this up? I haven't seen this."

"Tommy…" Nathanial whined, knowing full well his brother hated that nickname. Even though he couldn't see, Thomas glared. Sebastian contacted the control room and the warning went out. Nathanial began to feel that itch to be active. "What's the rotation?"

"We're primary," Sebastian said from the other side of the room near the door. He trusted his brother wouldn't hurt him during these episodes but he wasn't going to make it any harder on Nathanial if he could. "Sorry."

Nathanial got off the bunk and walked around the tiny room. Sebastian tossed him a pair of weights to work with until their mother arrived with the terrible tea.

"So, this happens each time?" Thomas asked. Nathanial growled. "I will take that as a yes." Their brother watched him closely. "That lap pool won't come soon enough. I'd recommend swimming, but I know that's not possible. Have you tried a cold, and I mean cold, shower?" Nathanial shook his head. "Give it a shot. You might be dehydrated."

"Whatever," Nathanial muttered, dropped the weights, and walked into the bathroom.

"Sebastian, can you get me the name of that company? The one that's doing the lap pool."

"Sure thing. Anything to help him get through these things."

* * *

At bay 05, Hanley was just about ready when the Wrights arrived. "So, did CBR perform a CAT scan during this migraine-like reaction?"

"Yes," Nathanial growled. Sebastian put a finger to his lips and glared at her.

"Must be one of the things CBR 'lost'," Hanley shrugged and walked into Dancer's cockpit.

When the migraine ended, everything was ready to initiate the neural handshake. "The Kaiju is a category two, codenamed: Nightfang. Ready boys?" Tendo asked.

Nathanial hit the intercom and said, "Yes, we're ready."

"You sound **so** thrilled," Hanley said.

Tendo announced, "Neural handshake in 15 seconds." He started counting down.

Sebastian leaned around Nathanial and said, "He feels much better after the drift has stabilized."

"Interesting," she said.

The twins rolled their eyes and then shut them as the handshake began. Everything went according to procedure. "Deadly Dancer's ready for a partner," Sebastian said.

Marshal Becket shook his head and replied, "Dancer, your orders are to stay in the miracle mile and guard the coast line. The Kaiju is heading northward. Hold your position."

"North?" Nathanial repeated. "That is our area."

"So, maybe we'll get some action," Sebastian said. "Another notch on the belt."

"Only if it heads northeast not northwest," Hanley reminded them. Her harness was much better than ones provided to the CBR doctors and she stretched it to its limit toward Nathanial. "Hey, look at me."

"What? Why?" he asked, "Careful, that's a long drop."

"Don't remind me. I think your eyes are brighter."

"Could be the helmet," Sebastian suggested.

Nathanial shrugged and turned back to Dancer's instruments. He hit the intercom and asked, "Sir, am I reading this right? The Kaiju is heading for the Bering Strait?"

"Yes ranger, that's right," Becket said.

"That's the middle ground between bases," Sebastian said.

"And potentially gives the Kaiju access to the Atlantic. There's no Jaegers stationed there, and at its current speed," Tendo said.

"We would never be able to get a Jaeger across the either continent before the damage is substantial," Becket said.

"Sir, permission to contact the Siberian base, for a joint assault," Nathanial requested.

"Get Jackknife online and contact the Siberian base," Becket ordered. The twins glanced at each other knowing the Deerherds were going to 'love' that.

Seconds later, Tendo announced, "Siberian base Jaeger: Winter Tiger awaiting orders."

"All right, Dancer, Tiger, your new orders are to head to the Strait and intercept the Kaiju. Whichever finds the Kaiju first is to engage as primary, the second is to support the primary."

"Acknowledged," answered a female with a thick Russia accent.

"Sir, should we wait for primary transport?" Hanley asked.

"Negative Dancer, you're already deployed. Winter Tiger will be transported. Jackknife will be prepped for transport in case the Kaiju changes directions."

"Dancer's on the move," Sebastian said. "Let's go, bro. Get the lead out." Dancer slowly picked up speed as they began the long march.

"Let's move to the coast out of the water," Nathanial said. "Wait a minute." He hit the intercom. "Sir, permission to cross country and cut the Kaiju off."

"Let us check," Becket replied.

"Give me a minute." Tendo hands flew double-checking the terrain. "I got it. Dancer, you can shave over 600 miles by following this route and it takes you between the mountains. It will be around a 1,000 miles though."

"All right, time for a jog." Dancer turned to cross the Gulf of Alaska to make landfall just north of Kodiak Island.

"Tiger is in the air and heading for St. Matthew Island. That should be the intercept point."

"Then why are we heading for St. Lawrence Island," Hanley asked.

"In case, the Kaiju puts on more speed than it is," Nathanial explained. "So, hold on. This will be bumpy."

Around 650 miles later, Dancer was about to head into the terrain between the mountains when Raleigh came over the intercom, "Dancer, the Kaiju Nightfang has changed direction. Follow the new route."

"Bloody freaking hell," Sebastian snapped.

"Sebastian," they heard their mother snap.

"Sorry, mom. I'll pay the jar when I get back."

"Where's it heading now?" Nathanial asked. To those in the cockpit, he asked, "Why do they have mom in the control room?"

Sebastian gave him a look that came with information through the drift. It was Hanley who voiced it, "For you. In case of Kaiju **mind-control**."

Nathanial hung his head a moment and thought, 'It just sucks to be me.'

Sebastian chuckled and what came through the drift was nothing but support.

"Nightfang is heading for the stretch of islands off Alaska's coast called the Aleutians East. There's only a couple villages on those islands and we're contacting the locals to take cover."

"All right," Nathanial said. "We're heading toward Bristol Bay. What's Tiger's status?"

"They have to turn around. You're going to beat them there," Tendo said. "Stay focused."

As the Jaeger jogged to Bristol Bay, they attracted a lot of attention. Civilians along the route took pictures and cheered the Jaeger on. The closer they got to Bristol Bay the rougher the skies looked. "Hey, we got some rough weather ahead. It shouldn't delay us much."

"Understood," Tendo said, "Maintain your course and you should intercept the Kaiju in about 20."

"Roger that."

A short time later, through the rainfall they saw the Kaiju on the edge of an island that wasn't much bigger than it. "What's it doing?" Hanley asked. The Kaiju was hunched over and in a few more strides, they were able to see it was digging.

Sebastian hit the intercom, "Marshal, we have the Kaiju in sight. It's digging into the island."

"Digging?"

"Yes, sir. Just inland of the shore."

Nathanial added, "Sir, the island is uninhabited. Confirm orders to engage."

The Kaiju pulled what looked like a large boulder out of the ground. It set the rock on the shore and continued to dig. It hadn't seen Dancer yet and the Wrights continued to close the gap.

Over the intercom, they heard the female pilot of Tiger say, "We are 30 kilometers away from target. Will provide support on arrival."

"Sir, we are three kilometers from target. Awaiting orders?"

"Dancer, you are cleared to engage," Becket said.

The Kaiju pulled out a second boulder. "All right, Hanley hold tight," Sebastian ordered. Dancer picked up speed and the twins focused on Kaiju. The Kaiju looked their direction and made a surprised barking sound. It gathered up the two boulders and snatched a third from the hole.

"What are boulders for?"

"Hopefully, not weapons!" Nathanial said with one kilometer to the Kaiju left. The Kaiju hissed at Dancer. Then the Kaiju did something they didn't expect. It turned away from them and dove into the water. By the time Dancer reached the shore, the Kaiju had reached deep enough water to fully submerge. "Ah, control. We lost visual on the Kaiju." Dancer turned so that the island guarded her back. "Our instruments aren't picking it up."

Tendo answered sounding surprised or annoyed, "That's because it's swimming away."

"What? Say again," Sebastian asked.

"It's heading back to the breach," Tendo said. "It's swimming at twice the speed." He muttered, "That's the third one this year."

The twins looked at each other. "We can't chase it down at that speed," Sebastian said.

"Not after that cross country track we just finished."

"Dancer," Becket said.

Nathanial hit the intercom, "Yes, sir."

"Do not follow. Maintain your position and guard that island. Tiger, thank you for your quick response, you relieved to return to base. We will have a team of scientists join Dancer shortly."

"Sir?"

"That Kaiju was after something specific. We need to know what. The council is calling for me. Marshal Miro will be taking over shortly."

"Understood, sir. Dancer standing guard," Nathanial said and released the intercom. "That was anti-climactic."

"Boys," Hanley asked. "Would you mind turning around and having a look in the hole? … If it's not too much trouble."

"Hanley, don't push it," Sebastian said as they turned Dancer around.

"Ah," she answered sweetly. "Are you still sore from the recent tests?"

The twins looked at each other and shared a quick grin. They bent forward and the cockpit lurched over.

Hanley shouted and groped for her safety lines. "Oh, that was so mature, you two." She steady herself and looked into the small crater. "Now, hold still." It wasn't much, just a hole in the ground with impressions where the boulders used to be. Hanley studied it closely and said, "Hey, if you stand up again, can your Jaeger safely put me on the ground?"

"Hang on," Sebastian said before Dancer stood up. "There is an escape hatch up top, so you would be able to get out of the Jaeger but…" They looked at the Jaeger's hands. "You sure you want to attempt a ride on those hands?"

"What will you hold onto? They're slick with the rain too."

Hanley pulled on her lines asking, "Now, what are these for again?"

Nathanial hit the intercom, "Tendo?"

"Yes?"

"Just to cover our asses…"

"Nathanial," mom snapped.

"Dollar. Dr. Hanley wishes to examine the hole and has asked to use the escape hatch and ride Dancer's hand to the ground. This is her idea and we do not wish to be held responsible if she gets hurt."

"How very noble of you," Hanley commented drily.

"Thomas may be the smart one," Sebastian said, "but mom didn't raise fools."

"If she understands and accepts the risks. I mean it's raining there, that metal's going to be slippery."

"Yea, we mentioned that."

"Will you just get ready?" Hanley order about to unhook herself.

"Hold it. Let's get the hand up there first," Nathanial said.

The cockpit rocked a little as they brought the left hand to the side of the helmet. "OK, if you sure, now's the time." Hanley unhooked her lines and carried them to the ladder. Soon she was up and out. "Shut the hatch! It's pouring!"

"She nuts."

"As long as mom doesn't think she's perfect for either of us."

Over the intercom they heard Hanley, "All right, I think I'm secure."

"All right, going down. Nice and slow." They tried to move slowly but in something the size of a Jaeger the smallest movements were multiplied greatly. They were almost to the ground when Hanley lost her footing and shouted.

Naturally, the Marshal arrived and was about say something. Instead, she asked, "What happened?"

"She slipped. Let's get her all the way to the ground."

"What are you talking about, the ground?"

The twins glanced at each other, realizing Marshal Miro didn't know what Hanley was up to. Tendo explained, "Dr. Michum insisted that she be allowed to exit the cockpit and examine the hole the Kaiju dug."

"And they let her?"

Nathanial released the intercom, "We are in so much f'ing trouble."

"Thanks to her."

By then Dancer's hand touched the ground and they watched Hanley quickly unhook herself and slide to the ground. She sat there holding her foot. "I think just sprained my ankle."

"Marshal, Dr. Michum is safely on the ground but says she may have sprained her ankle."

"Why did you allow her to leave the cockpit?" Miro demanded.

The twins winced and then nearly played rock paper scissors. But realized the drift made that impossible. "You tell her," Nathanial pleaded.

"Why me?"

"Rangers?" she asked.

"Because this," he said pointing to his face. "Gets me blamed for a lot of things. Including the last set of crap."

"All right," Sebastian snapped and hit the intercom. "Ma'am, Dr. Michum sort of bullied us and though we tried to explain it was dangerous, she wouldn't leave us alone till we agreed to help her."

They heard laughter and the Tiger pilot said, "These must be the rangers who are so cowed by their mother who lives on base with them."

"Ah yes, and one twin was transformed into hybrid and bullied into dog-like obedience," said another woman with the same accent.

Nathanial hit the intercom, "Hey, we can hear you."

The women laughed again. "Come to our base. We will fatten you up and make a proper man out of you."

Nathanial released the intercom, "You know, we're going to lose this argument, but if we don't argue…"

"We're going to look even worst. Or…" Sebastian grinned and hit the intercom. "So, what will you ladies be making us?" He nodded when there was no response. "What, I heard something in your offer about free food?"

Nathanial joined in, "As long as it's not fish, I am happy to try something new." They heard muttering in Russian which neither knew.

After a few moments, Miro spoke up, "We will discuss any visiting after we discuss you two breaking procedure with your cockpit scientist."


	15. Chapter 15

When the research team arrived at the Kaiju hole, Hanley had sprained her ankle but insisted on staying at the site. Dancer was finally permitted to return to base. Due to the storm making it too difficult for the helicopters to hook on the transport lines, the Wrights were forced to walk their Jaeger home.

Back at base, the Wrights were wore out and not surprised to find their mother waiting in the suit up bay with their wallets and the curse jar. Without out a word, both of them took their wallets and paid the jar accordingly. Nathanial $2 and Sebastian $1. Now satisfied their mother buzzed with questions about the mission. Though more about Alaska's terrain than the Kaiju. "You realize this is why those Russian females think we're pushovers," Sebastian said to his brother.

Nathanial lifted his foot to get the boot removed and added, "I think that's the opinion of all the PPDC."

"You're good boys," Rebecca said firmly. "I'll have a snack waiting for you both in the galley after you report to Marshal Miro."

"Yes, mom." As soon as her back was turned, they rolled their eyes.

As soon as possible, they reported to Marshal Miro's office and were lectured about proper procedures in the field and how the welfare of the scientists in the cockpit were their responsibility. Before being dismissed, they were reminded of how much people were looking at Nathanial since he had been reinstated as a ranger. "Furthermore, with how you appear, your actions must reflect you at your very best," Miro insisted. "The last thing you want is for people to say you're acting more like a Kaiju than a human."

Nathanial hung his head and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." They all knew that kind of thinking would only lead to actions that would negatively impact Nathanial's life. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Ma'am that is a lot of pressure you're putting on him."

Miro turned her focus to Sebastian, "Which is why I believe we were fortunate that the Kaiju took Nathanial and not you. As he is the more responsible one of the two of you, while you are the more reactive and protective one. Dismissed."

After they exited her office, the Wrights relaxed a bit. "Man, she was brutal, but that wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"Unfortunately, those Russia rangers practically said we have a reputation for being pushovers," Sebastian said stretching.

"We don't have a choice. Too aggressive and they'll claim I'm becoming savage," Nathanial answered before yawning.

He nodded, "And with what Rachel reported in the mail, there's still too many people waiting to take a shot at you."

Nathanial rolled his shoulders and changed the topic, "So, you and the other rangers went into Juneau the other day. How was it?"

"It was… a nice city. The bars were good. When people recognized us as rangers they asked about you every time."

Nathanial sighed, "No wonder Lee still can't stand me."

"Maybe you should go into town. Wait, that's not as bad an idea as you think. You are holed up in here because you feel safe. I get it, but it's still, what's the term, a gilded cage. Nicer than the Bakersfield lab that locked you in. Here you are locking everyone out."

"I thought I was being responsible, staying where I would do the most good."

Sebastian nodded, "I didn't think you were taking those online courses just for fun. Come on, what about taking mom with you. Mom wouldn't let anyone get away with asking you weird stuff or making requests. They'd probably be too embarrassed the second they knew who she was."

"I don't know. I mean, having to take mom just to go into town for a few hours…"

He pressed on seeing Nathanial was warming up to the idea, "What about to a local school? Meet with the kids. They always get a kick out of you during our teleconference calls."

* * *

"But this was his idea," he said pulling at his uniform's collar.

"Stop that, you look fine," mom said.

Dr. Hershey shrugged, "We can't help it if they're not as interested in seeing your twin."

"This is a fine idea," Rachel said. "The children at this elementary school will appreciate your visit."

"Rangers are seen as a unit though."

Dr. Hershey pulled into the parking lot and said, "You need to get off base and remember why you're fighting this war."

"Uncle," Nathanial said giving up as mom straightened his tie. "Hey, not so tight, remember I got gills to put up with."

They all climbed out and Nathanial looked over the school grounds. No one appeared to be around. There was no screaming at least. Mom wrapped her arms around his arm, "You're going to do just fine."

He rolled his shoulders, "I guess. It's really embarrassing though."

"What is?"

"That for starters," he said seeing someone at the front door of the school staring at him.

"That's the school principal," Rachel said, "Come on."

Meeting with the teachers and staff went about as Nathanial expected. Most did not want to touch him and he respected that. Others wanted to examine him and mom wouldn't stand for it.

The children were a mixed bag. In the first classroom, a few started out so frightened that they ran to the other end of the room screaming when he entered. Several more froze at their seats with wide eyes. The rest were either screaming with excitement or questions. Once everyone calmed down and he was properly introduced, the children who ran quietly returned to their seats. The ones that had been excited almost immediately raised their hands to ask multiple questions and Nathanial did the best he could and even allowed the children to touch his hand when they asked. The other classrooms were a bit better as they were clearly warned who was coming in. All around the visit was considered a success.

* * *

They arrived back at the base in time for mom to join the dinner preparations. Nathanial was only too glad to get out of the suit while telling Sebastian how it went. Now that it was over, the stress left him and left him hungry. The usual group gathered in the mess hall around a table eating and talking until they heard a woman say, "In other news, it appears the Jaeger ranger Nathanial Wright has finally come out of seclusion…" Everyone turned to the TV where the national news was on. "…since surviving a Kaiju attack and transformation into what's being called a Kaiju hybrid, he has remained inside the Jaeger bases and rarely seen by non-personnel due to multiple threats against his life."

Nathanial dropped his fork back on his plate. "Oh jeez, it was nothing."

Lee shook her head, "To them, its Kaiju-man's first public appearance."

"Great," he grumbled as the anchorwoman, with his picture displayed beside her, continued the story, "Mr. Wright was seen visiting an elementary school today in Juneau, Alaska where he is stationed nearby. Teachers and students were initial startled but then delighted by his visit. The following video was shot by one of the teachers."

The screen change to him standing over a few of the braver kids. "Yes, this really my hand… Are you trying to figure out how to ask to feel my hand politely?"

The kids ducked their heads and answered yes. Nathanial smiled kneeling down and held out his hand to them. "Go ahead." Five kids immediately surrounded his arm running their fingers over his skin, webbing, and claws. Other kids looked to be gathering their courage before approaching.

Another braver boy ran a hand over Nathanial's head and said, "That's not hair. That feels weird."

"Yes, quite a shame," mom said while Nathanial chuckled wiggling his fingers to the children's delight. More children came up to him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm his mother, Rebecca."

The kids looked at him and then to her before someone blurted out, "he doesn't look like you."

Nathanial snorted, "I wasn't born like this. I actually looked normal once upon a time." Some of the kids giggled.

"So is this like the story Beauty and the Beast, and a bad person changed you into this?" a girl asked.

"Well," Nathanial started and paused, while others laughed. "Not exactly, no…"

Dr. Hershey spoke up, "That's actually not a bad metaphor."

Nathanial shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't think winning the heart of a beautiful maiden is going to get me back to the normal me." Most thought his comment was funny.

Dr. Hershey replied, "Hey, you never know. The beautiful maiden may be a brilliant scientist who discovers the cure you having dreaming of."

A teacher shook his head, "The more likely scenario is that this war takes its toll and a Kaiju gets his Jaeger."

Mom frowned at him, "Unbelievable. You say that in front of children."

Nathanial smiled, "Well, one can look at this as a good lesson to learn." He turned back to the kids. "Now listen closely, Dr. Hershey is what we call an optimist. He looks at the situation and sees the best possible outcome; hence to him the glass is always half full." Some people laughed. Nathanial pointed over at the teacher and explained, "Now, this guy on the other hand, is a pessimist. He saw a negative outcome to my situation; hence he saw the glass as half empty." More people laughed. Nathanial raised finger and the kids grinned realizing he wasn't finished. "However, contrary to popular belief there is a third viewpoint that my mother has taught her sons including me. Our view of this… issue, shall we say, would be… that there is an equal chance that someone, not needing to be Dr. Hershey's beauty, will or will not find a cure for this," waving at himself, "so I have to do what I can with what I got. That's looking at the glass is too big for the amount water in it. Meaning we're realists… or engineers."

The kids gave him funny looks as Rebecca came over to hug his shoulders laughing, "You are such a good son." She then embarrassed him when she gave him a motherly kiss on his head.

The image faded and went back to the news room. "That is actually a really good lesson for those kids," the anchorwoman said.

The anchorman looked at his coworker, "What do you mean? That crap about realists and engineers…"

The anchorwoman shook her head at him, "I'm sorry. My father is an engineer, so I get what he said, and so will any engineer."

Sebastian looked at Nathanial who had stopped banging his head on the table and was now just rested it with his arms around his head. "Oh, for a normal life," Nathanial muttered. Sebastian gripped his shoulder giving him a friendly shake and watched the rest of the report till the news changed the topic.

Hanley chuckled, "You do realize there will be at least one starry-eyed groupie female out there who will determined to become the beauty to your beast."

As people laughed, Nathanial growled, "You're not helping."

Hanley picked up her crutches and got up. "Just being a realist. Come on, you have CAT scan to suffer through."

* * *

Elsewhere in the base, Rachel Bennet waited for her computer to finish downloading the emails to the rangers. She thought about hiring another assistant or two. Both the McColts and the Deerherds had just handed their mail over to her. The worst offenders had realized they would not be able to contact the Wrights directly, so they were now trying to go through the other rangers. When the mailbox was ready, she glanced through the list. The list was very long and she admitted she was going to need to hire at least two more people. Then a new email came in for the Wrights and Rachel was about to ignore it but the sender's address caught her eye.

She opened it and straightened up whispering, "Oh my word." She gave it a quick overview and said, "Well, this will require some discussion."

* * *

Author's Note: A little humor I heard from a friend

In a psychology program, a professor gave their student an assignment: to fill a glass halfway with water and record people's opinions.

The first volunteer came into the room and said, "The glass is half full."

The student wrote down optimist and thanked the volunteer.

The second volunteer came into the room and said, "The glass is half empty."

The student wrote down pessimist and thanked the volunteer.

The third volunteer came into the room and said, "I think that glass is too big for the amount of water placed in it."

The student didn't know what to write down, thanked the volunteer and went back to his professor. Upon hearing what happened the professor said, "Those damn engineers."


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, Ms. Bennet, you called this meeting. What do you need to discuss?" Marshal Becket asked as they settled in the conference room.

"I'm afraid, I can't stall any longer. The public wants to see Nathanial Wright, in person."

The Marshals glanced at one another. "What about the threats?" Marshal Miro asked.

"That's what's worked till now. He's somehow become the face of your program. And since his visit to the school, I have received several official invitations for the entire Wright family. Including to the annual Ranger dinner at the White House."

"Oh god," Becket groaned, "This on top of everything else."

Rachel winced, "What else?"

Miro explained, "We have been receiving requests to transfer Deadly Dancer to a different base."

"In a warmer climate where more people can see her pilots."

"He has specifically stated: he does **not** wish to be made into a freak show."

"I know… we know," Becket insisted. "This is being recommended by the council."

"Unfortunately, they are due for leave soon," Miro said, "They have earned it."

"We should include the Wrights on this discussion," Becket said. "Nathanial will follow orders. Dr. Wright won't arrive for another week. But they should all have a say."

"I'll contact them," Miro said getting up.

* * *

The Marshals and Rachel waited as the Wrights settled around the table before starting. It almost seemed to be an instinct for Nathanial to be flanked by his brother and mother.

"I'll start," Rachel said. "Since your visit to the school, I have received almost twenty invitations for the Wright family, worldwide."

"Whoa," Sebastian exclaimed, "Like where?"

"The White House, Mexico, Tokyo, Beijing, Moscow, Sydney, England, various talk shows…" she stopped and sighed at Nathanial's discomfort.

He remained quiet though plainly tense. His mother laid a hand on his and asked, "Will my boys be safe if you accept any of these offers?"

Becket said, "That is our greatest concern, but we are being heavily pressure about this… tour. Along with requests to transfer the entire Deadly Dancer team to another location."

"Where?" Nathanial asked calmly but the Marshals could see the growing concern in his eyes. "The company coming up for the lap pools arrives tomorrow. We move, it's a huge waste." Sebastian's initial excitement vanished as the reality set in.

"There have been recommendations, all south and more accessible…"

"Just tell me this isn't about putting me on display. A tourist attraction."

Miro looked thoughtful, "That is a good argument we can use that against them."

Becket stood, "Rangers, you have leave time coming up and you have certainly earned it, all of you. What you choose to do with that time is your decision."

Miro also stood, "We will leave you to make that decision. Choose what you feel is best for you, not this program. When your leave is up, we will have your base assignments." The Marshals left quickly.

"Do you wish me to leave and discuss this as a family?" Rachel asked.

Nathanial shrugged, Sebastian looked at their mother. Mom sighed, "No, you're fine Rachel. We may have questions."

"Very well, Rebecca." Rachel leaned back in her seat.

"So, what do you two want to do? Travel the world or a quiet leave?"

Sebastian turned to Nathanial without a word.

"You're putting this on me, thanks… It's a great idea, an amazing opportunity. Before the maverick, I would be all over it, but then we wouldn't be handed these invites. I said I don't want to be a freak show and I know you understand, but I don't want to turn this family into hermits."

"Nate, the more people who know you, the real you, the less argument the scientists have to lock you away as a lab rat," Sebastian reminded him.

Nathanial leaned back and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. "I don't want to make speeches."

"I can let them know," Rachel said.

"What about access to salt water? That's not an option any more, not with Hanley's last test results."

"Does this mean we're going on a trip around the world?" Sebastian asked.

"It won't be hard to ensure there's plenty of salt water. If they want you present, they will accommodate your health concerns. There is also a matter of the scientists insisting that someone accompany…"

"Thomas," the twins said together.

"Fair enough," Rachel smiled. "I'll also contact the Miami company, see if they can hold off on coming. We can store the equipment and ship it to whatever base we move to."

"Can we at least go to our hometown?" Sebastian said.

"Right, I never got to properly thank Sarah and her family for saving my skin," Nathanial asked.

"Of course. You should start thinking about packing."

* * *

Their first stop was Washington State where the local media met them on the coast. They had the twins take a walk down memory lane describing exactly what happened the day the Kaiju took Nathanial. Several survivors from that day were there for their own accounts and to thank the twins.

Even the man who Nathanial borrowed the motorcycle from was there. "So, do you know what happened to my Harley?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I am so sorry…"

The guy cut him off with a grin, "Its okay, I'm just messing with you. My insurance covered it."

"Well, that's a relief. That water looks really nice," he said and glanced at the reporters, "No, I'm not going in and ruining this uniform. It's not worth getting lectured about it." Several laughed.

* * *

The following day they were in Bakersfield where Thomas joined them and the Wright's received a hero's welcome. After getting in a proper salt water soaking while the family got grilled by the media without him, Nathanial suited up and faced the reporters. Those reporters insisted and won the right to take the Wrights on another trip down memory lane. This time his escape from the Bakersfield lab.

Nathanial stood at a guard rail by the beach road looking about. "This is about it, I hauled myself on shore after jumping out a window." He gestured to the lab that he could just see around the bend of the coast. "I remember being really scared, ripping out the tracking chip they shot into my arm. No one knew but them that I looked like this or that I was even alive." He glanced at his family, "My first thought was I needed to get home. Mom would be there, maybe Sebastian too. They'd help me, but the guards, they had cars. I only had my feet and the face of a monster most people would try to kill on sight."

"So, what did you do next?" the reporter asked. "After the guards drove off after your tracker."

"I went to find a disguise," he looked down the beach. "Ah, see that motorhome. It belongs to a guy named Sam. He has a well-known habit for leaving his clothes out to dry. That's who I visited, sort of, and took a hoodie and a pair of lofters from."

"You stole from a poor beach…"

"We returned them," Sebastian interrupted, "He wasn't upset by it." The reporters laughed.

"Then what?"

"I walked to town and then Sarah Cooper's house. All the while praying she haven't moved out and that she might help me."

"Why her?" the reporter asked as they headed back to the van, "In your first interview, you said you barely knew her."

"Exactly, I thought that the guards knew everyone who visited me before I was reported dead and ash'd. And they would be watching as many of them as possible. Sarah came once and she, I believe, has never been anything but caring to anyone. I needed help, and she, out of anyone the guards wouldn't think of, might help me. I just had no idea just how…"

"What?"

"How strong and brave she really is."

The Wright boys didn't notice their mother's expression had turned thoughtful as they climbed into the vans. The next stop was the Cooper's house and her parents welcomed them into their home. Her mother apologized for being so frightened of him and her father for pulling a gun on him. Nathanial accepted both apologizes and insisted his reaction would have been the same or worst had he been in their position.

Sarah hugged him fearlessly, which Nathanial wasn't expecting. "It's good to see you. Your letters are way too short."

"Sorry, the Marshals insist we answer as much of the mail as possible."

She stepped back keeping a friendly arm on his, "And you unfortunately are very popular because of your blue hide."

"Right ah, you remember my mom and my twin Sebastian, but I don't think you know my older brother, Thomas," he turned trying not to feel awkward. "Thomas, this is my old school friend and savior, Sarah Cooper. Sarah, this is my brother and the smartest man I know, Thomas."

"Remember seeing you at school, but never got the chance to say hello," Thomas said shaking her hand.

She gave a solid handshake and said, "Well, you were two grades ahead of us, so makes perfect sense."

"So," the reporter said wanting to move along. "Tell us what happened."

As Sarah and Nathanial described that morning in her parent's kitchen, Thomas stepped back with Sebastian whispering, "Hey, you didn't tell me Sarah was hot."

Sebastian shrugged and grinned, "She's a red-head. You know Nate and I prefer brunettes to black. Besides, we never had much in common with her. She's a vet tech, I think." He couldn't help but notice Thomas was watching her. "Careful, or mom's going to notice," he muttered. Thomas winced. "Want me to ask them to the hotel for dinner?" He nearly laughed aloud seeing his brother glare at him. "Better me than mom, because she is looking at us."

"Oh good lord," Thomas muttered.

Meanwhile, the reporters turned their attention to Sarah's parents. Sarah leaned into Nathanial, "So, that's your big brother. He's certainly grown out of the stereotypical nerd phase."

"What?" he said softly.

"Nate, don't be so dense. He's cute and still sweet."

"Sarah, that's appreciated, but I am still hooked up to a mic."

"Oh jeez, you could have warned me sooner."

The interview moved on to the park, the church, and then the cemetery where the family paid their respects to the rangers and crews that had served before them. Once the interview concluded, Sebastian did asked for Sarah to join them for dinner. They left the cemetery and headed back to the hotel. Everyone was in agreement that the interview had gone well. Rachel reviewed their scheduled as the van turned the corner to the hotel. "Ma'am?" the driver called out. Everyone turned to the crowd outside the hotel.

"Oh my god," Rebecca said.

"What is all this?" Sebastian said as Nathanial paled from blue to more of a gray.

"I can't tell if they are protestors or supporters," Rachel said pulling out her phone, "Hello, can you tell me going on out front of the hotel?" She listened and looked troubled. "Have the police been called? …All right, well we, the Wright party, are trying to come in. Is there a back entrance? …I understand, we'll wait."

"Well?" Rebecca demanded.

"I don't believe this. There is a row of, they think, Nazi… brats blocking the entrance to the hotel and the others are trying to get rid of them before they can try to get at you."

"Are they armed?" Nathanial asked.

"With big sticks," the driver said pulling up to a curb.

"No guns as far as they can tell," Rachel added.

Nathanial looked at Sebastian and the twins seemed to come to an agreement. "I'm tired of being scared… scared of my own face and the world."

Sebastian nodded, "We fight Kaiju and don't even flinch. They're just people."

"Stupid people, yes," Thomas said. "But in a large group. That's a mob waiting to happen."

"He's right. Let's just wait for the police."

"Rachel, I understand your concerns but why should anyone stand up for me when I can barely stand up for myself?" Nathanial demanded quietly. He tapped the driver, "Would you mind pulling up to the entrance?"

The driver looked back at Rachel. She said nothing. "I'd rather not."

"Let's go for a walk. The rest of you stay here," Sebastian said opening the door.

Nathanial opened his door, "Thomas, look after Sarah and Rachel please."

Thomas leaned forward to say something and Sarah grabbed him. "No," she whispered. "They're not doing this to be macho. This is about taking back his right to live." Thomas glanced at her nervously and looked at his brothers as they walked up the street.

"She's right, Thomas. He needs us to support him not to shield him," Rebecca said firmly though her eyes followed the twins. Thomas took her hand and she gripped it tight. "How long before the police show up?"

The twins approached the crowd hearing them shout at each other. Nathanial muttered loosening the tie, "I wish I wasn't stuck in this suit."

"Which is worst the tie or the shoes?" he asked.

"The whole rig."

"We can handle this."

One member of the outer crowd noticed them, and slipped away to them, "Hey, Mr. Wright this is not a good time to show yourself. They won't let you in. I think they're planning to beat the crap out of you."

"We heard," Sebastian said looking at the row of young men holding wooden rods blocking the entire entrance to the hotel.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm thru with hiding. I'll do my best not to hurt them, but I'm not going to let them, well anyone but especially not them, dictate what I can and can't do anymore."

The man paused a moment and stepped aside. Once the twins passed him, he followed. Someone in the blockage finally noticed him and shouted, "There, there's the monster." As one, the group turned his way and waited. When they reached the edge of the crowd that was there to protect them, the men chanted things like, "Mini-Kaiju! Freak! Monster! Devil-spawn!"

To their protectors, they asked, "Could you let us by?" "We've had a long day and would like to rest." The crowd looked at each other confused as to why they appeared to not even notice the blockade. The Wrights were let through but as they reached the row of armed young men, one of the men geared up for a swing. A woman jumped in front of Nathanial, shielding her head with her arms against the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Nathanial reaching over her shoulder holding the rod as the man tried to pull it back. Nathanial twisted the rod out of the teen's hands and stated, "That is no way to treat a woman." He tossed the rod away. "Apologize." The teen stared at him, in fact most of the crowd was staring at him. "Please apologize."

The teen shook himself and shouted, "Why should I apologize to a freak loving…"

Nathanial lunged forward, grabbed the brat by the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet. The rest of his friends stared plainly shocked by Nathanial's speed and strength. "I, a Jaeger ranger who has guarded the coast of Alaska for over a year against several Kaiju, asked that you, an unproven narrow-minded little monster hiding in human flesh, apologize to a woman who was respecting your right to free speech even as you were not respecting hers."

One of the other men tried to hit Nathanial, but Sebastian stopped him and took his rod away. "That wasn't nice," Sebastian tapping the rod on his shoulder.

Nathanial put the man down but held onto his shirt shoving him toward the woman. "Please apologize."

"I'd do what he says. My twin is normally the reasonable one but you boys are seriously getting to the end of both our patience." The man glared and Sebastian smiled pointing the rod at him. "You're not very smart either. Rangers' primary training is with staffs. You're really out of your league."

The sneer on the man's face infuriated Nathanial and he couldn't stop the growl that rolled in his throat. The brat paled and muttered an apology and the crowd cheered. Nathanial shoved the brat away to stumble back to his friends. He then graciously thanked the woman who had attempted to shield him. The police finally showed up and the Wrights let them handle the situation and went inside to wait for the rest of their group. Sebastian grinned and was really proud of his brother, even while said brother leaned against the wall for support as he calmed down. "That was…"

"You did just fine. They'll think twice before pulling something like that again."

"Next time, the grown-ups will show up to oversee their brats and be properly prepared," Nathanial frowned, "Someone will get hurt."

"And it will be their fault not yours. Why do you have to look to what can happened before even celebrating the current victory?"

Nathanial tried to smile, "Well, I think Sarah has a thing for our brother."

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh, is that so?" He glanced to see the van pull up. "Well, our brother has a thing for our friend."

Nathanial nodded, "That's a potential victory I would love to celebrate. Don't tell mom."


	17. Chapter 17

The Wrights next stop was Washington D.C., and they had to admit the private jet was nice. After the incident in front of the hotel hit the news, members of the Secret Service arrived to escort them to the airport. Nathanial was simply grateful he had managed not to hurt anyone during the incident that had somehow but not surprisingly been videotaped. During the flight, the twins tried to catch up on their never-ending mail while Thomas either spoke with someone over the phone or reviewed test results. The twins had a sneaking suspicion that Sarah had given their brother her number.

When they landed there was a huge crowd, the volume of it made Nathanial long for his hood. Rebecca straightened his uniform again stating, "You will wear your uniform with pride and not embarrass the Marshals."

"But every day? It's humiliating," he hissed. She buttoned his dress shirt. "Mom, I can't even get dressed without help because of these hands."

She kissed his cheek, "I know, I'll talk to Rachel see if we can down grade to not so formal." Then held out the suit jacket with the pins and medals he had earned in Alaska.

At the White House, the Wrights gave several interviews with the other rangers that had been invited. Including a special one with the President's daughter, Barbara, who was absolutely fascinated with Nathanial. "So, you can actually breathe underwater?"

Nathanial glanced at Sebastian, always worried about him being overlooked. Sebastian just grinned and deserted him to talk with the other rangers. "Yes, but I've not actually been in open water since my escape from the lab."

"Why not?"

"I'm based in Alaska. The water's a little cold. Also, the base lap pools are loaded with chemicals that my gills cannot handle."

"So, I bet that means you're slow," said a man joining them.

"Ignore him," Barbara said.

"Hey, you're Zach Carter, the gold medal swimmer."

"That's right, fish boy," he said with grin.

Nathanial tapped a claw on his glass and said, "Not fish. I have claws." Barbara giggled.

"Is that a threat or a challenge?" Zach asked looking intrigued.

"Neither, I don't need the trouble," Nathanial said realizing how fast this could get out of hand.

He chuckled, "Heard the rumor you were spineless against people."

Nathanial looked around. There were a lot of reporters and very influential people there. He couldn't afford a wrong step, but still he did not want to back down not after his very public response to the hotel blockade. "All right, is there a salt water pool nearby?"

Barbara nodded, "There's one on the property." The agent nearby began to alert the staff. Nathanial winced internally, he was hoping to not to have to handle this immediately, more like in a few months.

"Okay, 200 meters freestyle, that's two laps back and forth. Right now."

Nathanial did his best not to glare, he knew the length of a standard pool was 50 meters.

"Now?" she repeated, "Let me ask my father."

A short time later: "I can't believe that guy and I can't believe you agreed to do this," Sebastian said as Nathanial changed.

"Well, no one stopped it. Rachel also thinks it might be good for my image… I hate having all this attention."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't hold back."

Nathanial laughed, "How can I? He's a professional swimmer."

"You're faster than you think. Promise?"

"I promise, no holding back," he agreed.

As Zach and Nathanial set up at the edge of the pool, the entire guest list for the dinner stood around the edge most with their drinks still in their hands as the servers walked around with the finger foods. It was a really odd sight to Nathanial's thinking.

Nathanial quietly asked, "Did you set this up for publicity or because you hate Kaiju?"

Zach grinned and continued stretching, "That would be telling."

"Well you are definitely at an advantage, I have never been in a swimming race in my life."

"Are you asking me to hold back?"

"No, and if you do, I will kick your ass. Just saying… never mind." Nathanial held out his hand wondering if Zach would actually take it. "To a friendly race." Zach paused before taking his hand. He at least gave a solid handshake.

"All right, racers to your marks," Zach's coach called out.

"Wait, let me fill my gills."

"What?"

"His gills," Thomas repeated. "He grew gills in the transformation and it's better to allow him to fill his gill sacks with water before the race so he doesn't pause to fill them at the beginning." Nathanial jumped into the pool and soon there was a lot of bubbles rushing to the surface. "Unless you want that advantage." Nathanial broke the surface.

"Just hurry up."

He nodded and got out. "All right, racers to your marks," Zach's coach called out. Nathanial did his best to mimic Zach. "Get set. Go!"

Both leaped out into the pool, Zach broke the surface smoothly and settled into his stroke quickly. Nathanial stayed under cutting through the water. They looked fairly even for most of the first 50, but Nathanial turned first and his push off the wall propelled him ahead. His technique wasn't nearly as good as Zach's, by what the coach could see. He was probably going about the same speed, but not needing to surface to breathe and that powerful push off each turn increased his lead every time. The crowd screamed and cheered though neither swimmer reacted to them. By the end of the 200 meters as Nathanial touched the wall he was nearly a full body length ahead of the professional.

He looked surprised to see he had won. As Zach finished, Nathanial held his nose and expelled the water from his gills. "Tell me you held back," he demanded.

"No," Zach answered pulling off his goggles. "I thought you said you haven't been swimming."

Nathanial shrugged and pull himself out of the pool. The water felt so good, but he still had a dinner to attend. "I haven't. The lap pools back on base were to be modified to salt water." He offered Zach his hand. "I couldn't even go in the room without feeling it burn."

Zach took it, determined to show good sportsmanship, and nearly gasped as he was pulled almost three-quarters of the way out of the water. He hardly had to step up onto the concrete. "Dear god, you really are stronger than you look."

"Sorry, but you don't weight that much. Standard Jaeger training." He nodded to the rest of the rangers, who grinned and laughed.

"You civilians have no idea… All rangers have to maintain our specific level of conditioning," Sebastian said.

"What, you saying you want to race?"

"No, I'm saying it's harder to move a Jaeger that is hundreds of thousands of kilos than most realize."

Zach stood off with the rangers until Nathanial said, "Well, while you ladies make up your minds, I'm going to get ready for the dinner. Mom, could you help me… with the buttons… again?"

"Buttons?" Barbara repeated.

"His claws. We… haven't quite figured out how make buttons work without the claws ripping the fabric," she explained and handed her son a towel. As they walked to the pool house, she whispered, "I am so proud of you, beating that over-confident brat."

"He's actually not that mean."

Finally the actual event started: the speeches were made, the dinner was excellent and all of the rangers presented themselves well. After dinner there was dancing and people mingled. Several people tried to separate Nathanial from the rest of his group, but his mother or Rachel were always at his side.

Zach and his coach did stop by to talk. "That was a good race, young man."

"Thank you sir."

"Zach tells me, you've never raced before."

"I wasn't lying. I thought for sure he was going to have no problem beating me."

"Would you think about racing?"

"Coach?"

Nathanial paused, the idea had never crossed his mind. "Well sir, wouldn't…" and waved to all of him, "all this be considered cheating or at least performance enhanced."

The coach chuckled, "I suppose you're right. But what about training and working on your technique. It's obvious those Kaiju are good swimmers and you never know if someone builds a Jaeger for proper under water battles."

Nathanial nodded, "That… that is definitely something to think about. I'd have to run it by the Marshals, but maybe."

"Thanks for the race," Zach said. "And don't think this is over. There will be a rematch."

"If that's what you want."

While Nathanial was talking with the swimming pros, Sebastian was making friends with the other rangers. "So, where are you stationed?"

"Southern Mexico."

"The border."

"Bakersfield."

"What's it like?" asked one female ranger.

"What's what like?"

"You know, your brother. Can't be easy, having everyone so interested in him."

"It's not. He's always been the shy one."

"Oh man, no way," another ranger said. "That's rough."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, he gets so much attention and you are simply look at as 'the normal ranger'."

Sebastian frowned, "Yeah, it's hard. Watching him hide his face because he doesn't know if someone is going to scream in fear of him or try to attack. It's hard to watch him be surrounded by scientists treating him like a prize cattle for the slaughter rather than a man. It's hard while in the drift when he tries to hide things from me and they slip through letting me know just how much hates his reflection and other things. It's hard to watch him go through the warning migraine and there is nothing I can do to help ease the load. It's sickening wondering what people think about him or would like to do to him if they ever got a hold of him. I wish it had never happened. I wish I had been there for the six months we were led to believe he was dead." He glared at the ranger. "You look at your co-pilot and tell them you would give in to jealousy when he **or** she is dragged back and forth through hell repeatedly and needs you to be there the most." He turned away and left the room.

"Nice job, Sophie," hissed her partner.

Rachel found Sebastian outside soon after. "Sebastian, the ambassadors from Britain and France are here. They wish to meet both of you before the flight to Europe. Sebastian, what's wrong?"

He looked at his drink. "Nothing much. Just one of the rangers trying to see if I'm jealous of Nate."

"Jealous?"

"Exactly, because of the attention he gets. It's not fun getting passed over, but it's not his fault. This isn't going to stop is it?"

Rachel sighed, "Probably not. I won't pretend to know what either of you or your family are going through. If I had my way, I'd locate the most remote island possible and smuggle your brother there. At least he'd be left in peace."

Sebastian smiled slightly, "Let's win this war. Then we can find such an island."


	18. Chapter 18

During the flight to Europe, the Ambassadors conducted their own interview of the Wrights, though the twins felt it was more like an interrogation. They demanded Nathanial go through every detail of the day the Kaiju took him. They made it plain they were not satisfied that he could not remember what happened.

"Leave him alone," Sebastian snapped. "We have tried everything to get those memories back. We have drifted and risked following the rabbit. He's had his head scanned by every machine. We've seen multiple shrinks and, what did those others call themselves… hypnotherapists. Everything and everyone came back with the same answer, there is no memory. Quit badgering him."

The French Ambassador refrained from glaring at Sebastian. The British Ambassador looked thoughtful. Nathanial took a deep breath before explaining, "For two years I've been trying to make some sense of the four days I was…" he groped for the right words, "their prisoner, I guess. But there is nothing to work with, one of the therapists even tried something called sensory association for hours without anything… The only explanation that makes any sense to anyone once all the results were compiled was that all my memories of that time either conscious or not were somehow erased."

"How is that even possible?"

The cabin was quiet until Nathanial answered, "If I knew, I wouldn't be so freaked out every time it was brought up."

The British Ambassador nodded, "A shame, if there were some memory in you, we might know why this was done and perhaps answer other important questions."

The Wrights frowned as one group. Thomas sighed, "A concern many have shared, sir. One of the biggest is why can't it be replicated?"

"Say what?"

"Nate, you are not contagious. We know this, but why? A virus or bacteria can move from organism to organism. But why is what changed you, strictly geared to you. Perhaps, it would affect Sebastian, but not me or mom. So why?"

"You are not making me feel better."

"Sorry, got a little caught up."

"You think," Sebastian said.

"The other concern that no one can shake is why only my brother. The entire research division of the program has thoroughly research every attack during this war. We can find no one with a remotely similar encounter."

"No one... at all... Alive, dead, or missing?" Nathanial asked surprised.

Thomas was about to answer and then paused. "You know, we had checked all living and confirmed dead, but missing… is not something I think has been thoroughly search." Thomas pulled up his laptop. "That's something to look at. Especially, during the Kaiju attacks where the Kaiju returned to the breach like at Washington."

Nathanial winced, brought the heel of his hand to his forehead and hissed. "Nathanial, sweetie?" Rebecca asked.

He leaned over his seat and closed his eyes before growling, "Someone call the Marshals."

"The warning," Sebastian stated. At Nathanial's nod, he pulled out his phone.

Rebecca got up, "I'll make the tea."

"Does it have to taste so bad?"

"Of course, this would happen on a trans-Atlantic flight."

"Rachel," Nathanial growled, his hand not pressed against his forehead flexed. The claws curled and uncurled as they caught the flight attendant and ambassadors' attention.

"Ok," Sebastian said hanging up the phone. "Time to cool down and get out of that suit." He jerked his head to Thomas. Thomas closed his laptop. Then his brothers helped Nathanial up. "Restroom at the back, right?"

"Yes," the attendant said standing very still.

"We'll be a while," Thomas said as they heading that direction.

Unfortunately, the restroom was rather small, so Thomas stood as a human screen blocking most of Nathanial's body from view in the hallway while Sebastian dealt with the buttons and tie. Nathanial leaned against the wall keeping his eyes firmly shut. "They're staring, aren't they?" he whispered.

"Ignore it, bro."

"Just when I was thinking my life might get better."

"It will," Thomas told him and asked the attendant, "Do you have any towels?"

"Yes, one moment."

"They're so quiet," Nathanial hissed. "They're afraid of me."

Rebecca snatched the towel from the attendant, having a feeling the woman would try to get a good look at her son at his worst. "Here, drink this." Nathanial grumbled even as Sebastian pulled off his shirt. "Down it."

Nathanial obeyed and immediately snapped, "Ack! This stuff gets worst every time."

Mom took the cup out of his hand and replaced it with a soda. "Don't be dramatic."

"I'd rather have a beer," he said after a few sips he passed the can to Thomas.

"Not until this event passes," Thomas said calmly. Sebastian soaked the towel and tossed it on Nathanial's face.

"Not funny," Nathanial growled. He tucked his hands behind him, it was safer for everyone else that way.

"Behave both of you." Rebecca ordered and ducked around Thomas before shooing Sebastian back to the main part of the cabin. Then she took the wet towel and ran it over Nathanial's skin. "Easy there, sweetie. You're going to be fine." She squeezed the towel over his gill flaps letting the water flow over the skin.

Then there was the sound of snapping and cracking near them. Nathanial hissed as his family looked for what happened. "Nate, you ok?" They were concerned that he was hurt somehow.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked.

"I…" Nathanial whispered and looked either in pain or ashamed. "I'm so sorry." He slid to the floor. Once he was on the ground they saw what he meant. Above his head, there were ten long claw marks in the wood paneling of the plane's hallway. The marks went all the way to the metal frame and left the wood splintered and cracked. He covered his face with his hands and whispered, "I need space. I'm sorry. I just… more room, **please**." He slipped off his shoes and stretched his cramped toes. He hated the dress shoes, he could barely tolerate them without the migraine stabbing his brain repeatedly.

His family back off and the attendant saw the wood. "But that is solid oak… with the best varnish money can buy."

"Go away," Rebecca snapped at her. "Nathanial, honey, it's nothing. Just think when we land, her majesty is allowing us to use a yacht so you can swim to your heart's content." She soaked the towel again and rubbed it over his hands and up his arms. She heard the slightest of whines from him. He was so embarrassed and the migraine was still tormenting him. "Shush," she whispered. "Think about that cool, fresh ocean water. No walls, no barriers, just you and the freedom of the water." His muscles seemed to relax a bit easing his family worries for a time.

"I've cancelled the interview that was scheduled for when we land," Rachel said. "The yacht is being switch out though."

Nathanial frowned, "My fault no doubt."

"Not really, we'll explain in an hour when this passes," she promised.

About an hour later, just like clockwork, Nathanial let out a sigh of relief. "And so the Kaiju arrives," he muttered and pulled himself to his feet. He stretched and realized he was the center of attention… again. It dawned on him he was shirtless and shoeless too. The passengers and crew were getting an eyeful of his wet, blue-gray skin and oversized hands and feet. "A… Where's my luggage?"

"Here, I got your bomber jacket," Sebastian said, passing it to him. That at least he could put that on without help.

The ambassadors politely said nothing until the Wrights settled back in their seats. "Well, that does explain why the Marshals have been so protective of you," the French ambassador said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian demanded.

"That warning episode is quite a display. It could easily be misinterpreted as the Kaiju taking over by foolish people. Or if someone didn't respect your brother's symptoms he could hurt them and it would be their fault but again it would be easily turned on him."

Nathanial looked away then said, "I'm really sorry about the wall. I had no clue I was digging in before…"

The British Ambassador held up his hand. "Young man," he said firmly, "We were right here when it happened. And only a fool, which I like to believe I am not, would think you intended to do any damage. You're very cautious about your physical abilities. Which is why I contacted her majesty about the yacht. I know you would do your best to be careful but I think you would be happier with less expensive things around you." Nathanial lowered his gaze embarrassed but nodded in agreement. "She understands your concerns and appreciates your respect of her property. So, there is a large house boat that will take you and your family along the North Sea from England to France to Denmark."

"That sounds wonderful," Rebecca exclaimed.

He smiled at the Wrights before continuing, "It belongs to an old friend of mine who discovered his passion for studying marine biology late in life after making his fortune in the stock market. He'll be happy to take you as long as you don't mind him stopping to scuba dive and the occasional… question now and again."

"I think I can live with that," Nathanial said politely. "How are things in the Pacific?"

"The Kaiju is heading to Southern Chile. The Jaeger in the area has already been deployed. They have everything covered, Nate. Don't worry," Sebastian said.

"I can't help it."

There was a beep over the plane's intercom. Then the pilot announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are making our final approach and have been given priority landing. Please fasten your seat belts."

Rachel cleared her throat, "Nathanial, you need to put some shoes on."

Everyone focused on his feet a moment and Nathanial stretched his toes and the claws lifted a moment, he sighed. Nathanial quickly got up and grabbed his shoes. He was grateful no one commented when he couldn't tie them.

* * *

Nathanial laid back on the roof of the house boat and breathed in that ocean air. It smelled so good even with the over cast sky. If he bothered, he could sit up and see the shore and France was now behind them. He had done everything asked of him in England and France. No one should find too much at fault with what happened. The only real hiccup was his lack of uniform the first night.

Frank, the owner of the house boat, was surprisingly laid back and took Nathanial's appearance with initial scientist like interest before politely ignoring his blue hide. He voiced a bit of jealous about Nathanial not needing an oxygen tank. They would be diving later on that day and Nathanial couldn't be happier.

He heard typing nearby and figured it was Rachel as Sebastian and his mom were below and Thomas was studying his latest blood sample in Frank's on board lab. "Are you not cold?" she asked. Nathanial opened his eyes and saw her on a lounge chair, wearing leggings, a top and blazer with her computer on her lap.

Nathanial shrugged from his place on the bare floor of the roof wearing nothing but a pair of paddle shorts. "I don't really feel it."

Rachel glared at him with a smirk. "Its May, overcast and in the upper-fifties for you Americans."

"If you are cold, you can go below. We were in Alaska for 9 plus months."

He heard a camera click and sat up. He hated getting his picture taken before the Kaiju took him and he wasn't any happier about it after. Especially after he found out certain members of the Jaeger crews were selling pictures of him and the other rangers over the internet. Rachel sat there with her phone pointed to the shore. "Anything?"

Nathanial's claw tapped the roof. "You know I don't like that sound."

"Are you hungry?" she asked changing the topic.

"Fine, it's nearly lunch time anyway."

"And you are going swimming later."

"Right, need to fuel up."

After lunch, Nathanial found Frank's assistant and girlfriend Marie checking the scuba gear. "So, ever been deep sea diving?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Ah, then you are missing a wonderful world below the waves. When you get the chance you need to go to someplace tropical then you will never wish to come out of the water again."

He leaned on the rail. "After the war maybe, right now I have a job to do."

Marie checked the valves. "True, in the North Sea we have several kinds of sharks and rays, also herring but you did not think to get a fishing license, did you?" Nathanial shook his head. "Pity, nothing beats fresh caught." He shrugged. "You do not like fish?"

"I don't mind fish as long as it's not the only thing on the menu."

Rebecca came up beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Getting ready to enjoy yourself."

"Yes, ma'am."

Moments later, Frank dropped the anchor. He changed into his wetsuit. He offered another to Nathanial, but was politely refused. Nathanial figured the shorts would be enough, besides the wetsuit would have covered his gill flaps. Frank grabbed his gear and Nathanial dove in. His gills itched, well he itched to get into that water, to taste that ocean. Frank finished his prep and jumped in. Marie handed him an underwater camera. They were curious to see how the sea life would react to him. After Frank submerged, Sebastian asked, "So, now what?"

"We wait."

"If this is who he is from now on. We should all get scuba certified," Thomas said. His family quickly agreed as they all watched the water.

Nathanial was in paradise, it was slightly chilly to him and he couldn't care less. Frank set the camera on him as he got his bearings. The ocean floor was far beneath them and there were no walls to bind them. Nathanial's body reacted to the ocean in ways he didn't even registry. His fingers and toes flared spreading the webbing for forward movement or turns. His mouth stayed loose letting the water flow through to his gills without effort. Smaller fish darted about him trying to figure out if he was a predator, but as he ignored them Frank thought the fish acted as though he was predator that wasn't hunger.

They swam toward the ocean floor, to where Frank had some sensory devices. Frank envied Nathanial's ease, to be able to be at home both above and under the water must be a thought that crossed any ocean-lover's mind. Nathanial waited while Frank messed with his devices patiently. He watched small fish and a few sharks swim freely and wanted to move not just float. There was so much down there, an entire language in the ocean and unfortunately he didn't understand it. But he definitely saw something in the distance swimming in their general direction. It was large and dark. He bared his teeth without thinking and growled though underwater it sounded like clicks strung back to back. Large fish nearby turned away and started swimming in a wider arc from him. When Frank finished with his devices Nathanial got his attention and pointed to the shape still heading toward them. Its body moved side to side and Frank focused the camera on the area wondering what had Nathanial so nervous.

When they surfaced, Marie took the camera from him as Frank pulled himself onboard pulling off his mask. "That was quite a sight."

Nathanial climbed up the ladder and demanded, "What was that thing? It was huge."

"What? Are you all right?" Rebecca asked worried.

Frank laughed sliding the tanks off. "We're fine. It was a basking shark."

"Shark!" The twins repeated.

Marie looked overjoyed and a little disappointed. "And I missed it, are you serious? They are nearly extinct. How did it look?"

"It was a beautiful fish, my love. Just gliding toward us with its mouth opened. I got some really good pictures. At least seven meters if not more in length."

"So, this basking shark is not dangerous?" Sebastian asked.

Even Thomas laughed before he explained, "Guys, the basking shark eats plankton. You know like a whale. It's totally passive toward humans in general."

Frank grinned, "Perhaps, I should have reviewed the various sea life in these waters with you before the dive."

"Oh well, hind sight's perfect," Rebecca said handing her son a towel.

Nathanial shrugged, "Well, I can be a quick study so you can tell me on our way to Denmark."


	19. Chapter 19

Switching Gears for Other Points of View

* * *

 **Sydney Jaeger Base, Australia**

Hercules Hansen, Head Marshal of the Western Pacific Division, sat in his quarters indulging in or tolerating a quiet moment. He felt old and knew he was old. The oldest surviving ranger and sole living Marshal from the first Kaiju war. The fact weighed on him every time he got time alone. Not even Max was around anymore, he stared at the picture of his son and their bulldog. He remembered all too well his last conversation with Chuck, his son, his son. He shook his head, they spoke to Max more than they did each other. Such a good dog Max was, he felt a weight on his foot then. He glanced and saw his current companion.

She looked up at him with big brown eyes. A gift from what relatives he still had. 'Why couldn't they mind their own business,' he thought. He sighed and knew it was because they cared which was the only reason he didn't reject their effort or her initially. Dust was a shelter dog, a pit bull mostly the rest was an unimportant mystery, but loyal and sensitive to his moods as no other creature in the world was, not even the Beckets. Her brindle coat was nothing like Max's white and brown, thank god. He couldn't bring her everywhere, she was so in tune with him from the first few days they meet that if someone wanted to know what he was feeling they could just look at her. A Marshal had secrets and many had to be kept close. Though that idiot deserved to get snapped at for not getting Hansen's not subtle hints to stop badgering him about the same topic over or over. She was a comfort to him, not just for the war but all of it.

He got up from his desk chair and crossed his quarters to the pictures he had on one wall. So many memories hung there, captured moments. Stacker Pentecost, fellow Marshal, brilliant military mind, foster father, and friend. There a picture of the medal ceremony after the breach collapsed, stupid politicians wanted to hide how they were the ones to cancel the Jaeger program by gifting the survivors with medals and the fallen too. He ran his fingers over the medal they presented to him for his son. The highest honor for any soldier, a piece of metal beautifully formed. He'd rather have his son. Dust quietly leaned against his leg, a dog's version of a hug. He sighed and lowered his hand from the medal to massage her ear. There was a happier moment, the Becket's wedding photo. Tendo was the best man, Newton was a groomsmen, and he had the honor of walking Mako down the aisle and giving her away while holding a picture of Stacker. A new, happy beginning… finally able to move on.

Wishful thinking, as he eyed the article about the first Kaiju to make land fall in 2048 since the war ended. That terrible news and he had puke till his throat was raw praying it was a nightmare or someone's idea of a sick joke. Of course it hadn't been, that phone call hours later proved it. Oh how he had wanted to ring the neck of the paper pushing fool who said – they needed him. They, the council, needed him and the others who actually stopped the war, risking everything: lives, reputations, resources, and the rest. It would have served them right if they had refused, but no. The danger was to everyone and it should have been easy. They had the answer this time: two Jaegers, four rangers, one dead Kaiju, and a really big bomb. Easy, of course not.

Now 7-8 years later, they were still no closer to ending the war than before the final stand at the Shatterdome. Herc turned away from the pictures and took a moment to wash his face. The cold water felt good as he heard Dust's tail thump against the wall. She had jumped up onto the bed knowing his routine would have him sit down beside her leaning against the wall. She would put her head in his lap, a comforting weight as he checked his messages. As he smiled at the dog, he thought about how different this war was. From the Kaiju that came and left without doing anything unlike in the last war to the hybrid. Yes, the hybrid, even though several in the program thought that was a really rude way to refer to the kid. He sat down and pick up his tablet. There had to be something about what had been done to the kid that they were missing. His instinct said there was something about him, about Nathanial Wright, the only human the Kaiju ever took by their knowledge and returned ALIVE. Some reason by the ones behind the Kaiju, but what?

"What do you think Dust?" he asked her. Dust lifted her ears giving him her full attention. "A young man gets kidnapped and then is released with a blue patch on his neck. Everyone thinks he's a carrier of some dimensional bioweapon, so he goes into quarantine without complaint. He sheds his skin like a snake but only a piece at a time until he's caught between man and Kaiju." Dust cocked her head aside. "Exactly, it, he must serve a purpose to them, but what? It can't be a bioweapon since it cannot spread if one believes the scientists." Dust gave a mild woof. Herc sighed, "Good girl. Always a good listener." He rubbed her head and looked into her eyes, those deep, expressive eyes. "There has to be a reason, something that makes sense to them."

The phone rang and he lost his train of thought. He answered quickly, "Hansen, what is it?"

"The Wright warning, sir," Warren said. "Alerting base commanders, sir."

"Very good, I'll be there soon," he said hanging up. He grabbed his uniform. "Up girl, time to go to work."

* * *

 **Ni'hau Research Base, Hawaii Island**

Dr. Newton walked slowly through the halls. In one hand he held and reviewed yesterday's test results and in the other hand he toyed with a cane he didn't need. He missed Herman. They had become great friends since the first war ended. Herman would have been excited about the new developments. It would have been good to have Herman around to bounce his ideas off of. Newton sighed at the results, nothing new again.

It didn't make sense that the breach was so different this time. As soon as the first new Kaiju was taken down, the military strapped a warhead to the carcass, dropped it into the trench above the breach and detonated the payload. The payload bounced, it looked like nothing got in though the readings were strange.

It didn't help that some of the Kaiju's behavior didn't make sense. He had an entire team helping him and they all were among the top in their fields. No one had a better idea what was going on than him. Nearly, a third of the Kaiju that came through returned to the breach within hours of coming through. Sometimes they came back but those never engaged the Jaegers.

Newton slid his access card through the reader on his lab's door. A lot of people were looking to him to solve the mystery and he had more questions than answers. At least the Marshals weren't badgering him constantly. They knew the Kaiju almost as well as if not better than him. In his lab, his primary assistant Roxanne was watching the latest interview by the hybrid, Nathanial Wright. Newton frowned, he wished the Wrights had come to his research base for leave or when Wright had been found after the kidnapping incident he had been sent here instead of CBR. So much data was lost because of that corporation's secrecy. "Anything new?" he asked.

Roxanne jumped and quickly recovered, "Ah, no sir. Not really, the Wrights are about to head to Moscow after their time on the house boat across the North Sea."

Newton nodded, "Well, that should have improved his health." He set Herman's cane in the same chair he always set the cane in since Herman died. "Did Dr. Wright send anything?"

"Yes, by his report his brother's health has improved. As well as his attitude. I have sent copies of the full report out to our team members."

"Excellent. Have we received the latest reports from CBR and Biotech?"

"From Biotech not from CBR."

"Seriously," Newton snapped.

"Sir, your blood pressure," she remind him and checked the computer again.

Newton stopped and took a deep breath. "All right, I'm okay. Have Mal contact them. This is getting stupid."

"Already contacted him and sent an email to the Marshals… And, of course, here are the CBR reports delivered two minutes ago."

"This is an excellent example of your wonderful abilities, Roxanne. Thank you!"

She laughed at the often repeated compliment.

"Why is working with some of CBR like pulling teeth?" he asked rolling up his sleeves.

Roxanne shrugged, "Shall I file another complaint?"

"Sure, the more documentation we have against them the better," he said turning to the latest Kaiju specimen. It was a fine eye, socket, and connective tissue. "Has anything been found on the soil samples taken from the Kaiju hole in Alaska?"

"None so far, I'm afraid. Dr. Michum's team sent their findings and theories a few days ago. Her team is packing up for the transfer to a different base. The location has not been determined as of today."

Newton sighed putting on gloves and picking up a scalpel, "At least their stuff comes in, in a timely manner. The geologists are going over them?" She nodded. "And the breach team, anything new?"

"I'm afraid not." Roxanne said, prepping for the dissection. "I have the weekly reports from all the research teams if you wish to hear my summary while you work?"

Newton dug into the connective tissue and said, "You know I do. Proceed please."

She ran through the genetics report, the oceanology report, the predictive model reports…

"Wait, they're still having issues?" Newton asked as he repaired to cut the cornea, the top layer of the eye.

Roxanne nodded, "It seems the model that Dr. Gottlieb developed is not matching the activity of the Kaiju exactly."

"Huh," Newton said setting the scalpel down and leaned on the exam table. "What do you mean: exactly?"

Roxanne shrugged, "That's their words."

"Get them on the line then," he said. He continued examining the specimen.

Roxanne contacted the predictive/breach team for a web conference and they agreed. Just as the discussion was about to start an alarm sounded.

"Crap, let's get this in the freezer!" Newton stripped off the gloves. "We'll meet after the all clear, get ready for the lock down." Roxanne shut down the computers. The entire base was scrambling to respond per the base's procedures. The various groups were shutting down all their equipment except for the breach researchers. The Ni'hau Research Base from the surface looked abandoned and as long as no one was on the surface and the generators were shut down, the Kaiju had always ignored the islands.

Roxanne wheeled the specimen cart into the freezer. The temperature would hold for over a day if necessary once the power to the wing was cut. "Nice to know we have an hour and a half these days," she mentioned, remembering how it had been over a year ago.

Newton picked up Herman's cane and called over the intercom. "Main lab being secure. Beginning evacuation of personal to the bunker." It was mandatory and Newton enforced it. There were no Jaegers on this base everyone had to go into the deepest parts of the base for safety. If one couldn't handle the darkness and the quiet of the bunkers for a few hours, one was heavily discouraged from applying to join Dr. Newton's team.

Newton and Roxanne joined the growing number of people heading to the elevators. Before Nathanial's ability had been revealed, each breach alert had been a mad dash to get down and pray that everything had been shut down correctly. People now had time to verify and secure their labs. They also brought notebooks, games, and candles with them to pass the time. Roxanne had stored an old-fashion oil-lamp in the bunker so that if personal wanted to use the time to meet with Newton directly, everyone involved could be seen.

As the freight elevator lowered, they saw the breach researchers on the level just above the bunker monitoring the breach for any abnormality the sensors around the breach transmitted. Their equipment would automatically shut down the second the breach opened. Then the team would rush down the stairs and into a side bunker.

Newton and the rest entered the bunker rooms and found places to settle in. At the back of the closest room was a table and chairs where Newton and Roxanne headed. Someone was ahead of them lighting the oil lamp. "Mal?" Newton asked.

"Yes," the young man straightened and put away his lighter.

"Why aren't you up with your breach team?"

"I'll review the readings later. This model is driving me nuts." Mal pulled his hair back and sat down.

"Mal, move," Newton ordered.

Mal blinked and then realized whose seat he had taken. He quickly choose another.

Newton placed the cane in the chair and shoved it back. "I know it's weird, let me have my quirks."

"Did I say anything?" Mal countered.

Newton sat down, "Now, what's the issue? And remember I am not a math person."

"All right, it's not that his model is incorrect per say, after we modified it a little. It's that we can attach the model to an earlier Kaiju and map out the timeline when other Kaijus should come though. The model will be right for every other time or so."

"What?"

Mal sighed, "For the first Kaiju that came through in 2048 the model has been set to, then the model will say when the next Kaiju will come through but it will be wrong, but then the third Kaiju will be right about when the model shows the third Kaiju should come through. It was right for the fifth and the seventh. It was wrong for the second, fourth, and sixth."

"That sounds really strange."

"It gets weirder."

"Really, how?"

"We set the model to the second Kaiju, then the model works out for the fourth and the sixth Kaiju. As weird as that sounds, this, let's call them the second group, stopped being predictable by the model after the incident that created the hybrid."

Newton leaned back, folded his arms, and stared at the cane. "The hybrid, Wright, now Herman's model is useless for half the Kaiju."

"But why?" Roxanne asked.

Newton turned to her, "It's another mystery we must solved. Can you alter the model to suit the Kaiju we can predict?"

"Sure, but what about…?"

"Once you find all the Kaiju that match the model, review all the breach data and find out if there is some reading for those Kaiju that doesn't exist for the Kaiju the model doesn't work for. Those differences will mean something."

"How do you know?" Mal demanded.

Newton looked at the cane, "Because that's what Herman would realize."

Then another scientist rushed up, "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"We just received word from Dr. Waters of CBR," he said.

Newton frowned, "Now what are they claiming now?"

"It's not him that's the problem. He found reports that the former Bakersfield scientists hid from the PPDC."

"And?"

"It's regarding the dead Kaiju Deadly Dancer took down and brought back to base. When CBR performed the autopsy, they found group of organs including another secondary brain that hasn't been seen any previous Kaiju before."

"And they withheld this?" Newton said not believing his ears. He jumped to his feet. "Are there samples? Images? What does he have?" Roxanne grabbed his shoulder, worried about his health.

"His team is searching for them, that's why their reports were late this week. They have only found a few pages of the reports and some hand-written notes. They are tearing the Alaska lab apart for anything and sending a fresh group to the old Bakersfield lab to tear it apart in case they sent the samples there. Dr. Waters hopes you will call him after this lockdown."

Newton sat down, "Roxanne, make sure that call gets made."

* * *

 **At the Juneau Jaeger Base**

There were a few perks to being Head Marshals, Raleigh reflected as everyone dug into the meal that was delivered to his office. He and Mako didn't have to cook or clean up. They could have their kids visit on non-school days too. Not that either offspring was looking at him or speaking at the moment. Mako caught his eye and glanced at their children with meaning.

As they always did when they were together, he spoke Chinese, " _So, how have you both been doing_?"

" _I'm packed_ ," his oldest said not looking up from her textbook. Raleigh blinked and remembered she was about to head off to the academy.

" _All right, do you need anything, Yanna? You want us to take you_?" he asked.

Yanna looked at him sharply, " _What if a Kaiju comes through_?"

" _Then we'll have non-existence parents again_ ," her younger brother muttered.

" _Put your phone away, Stacker_ ," Mako said to him.

" _But mom_."

" _No buts, this is a family meal_ ," she said and stared at him till he shoved the phone in a pocket. Yanna closed her book before Mako turned her attention in her daughter's direction. " _Marshal Hansen is capable of handling a Kaiju without us_."

" _Well_?" Raleigh prompted.

Yanna nodded, " _It would be nice to do something as a family that wasn't just eating_."

Raleigh winced. " _And talking about the war and how our parents are heroes_ ," Stacker muttered.

" _Stacker, stop muttering_ ," Mako said firmly. " _We are doing our best to leave the war outside anytime we have as a family_."

" _Are those kids at school still yanking your chain about us_?" Raleigh asked. Stacker only glared before looking away. " _I see. Well then_ …"

" _We're moving, again_ ," Stacker snapped. He knew those words and that tone from his father. It meant a transfer, a new residence, and a new school again.

" _Yes_ ," Mako confirmed. Stacker frowned and began eating quickly so he didn't run his mouth and get in trouble this time around.

" _So, which base is it_?" Yanna asked. This move wasn't going to affect her so much, she agreed to live in the dorms at the academy training center.

Raleigh and Mako glanced at each other. " _It's in Mexico_."

Stacker jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. " _What! I don't speak Spanish. This sucks_!"

" _Lower your voice, Stacker_."

" _This is that stupid hybrid's fault, isn't it_?" he snapped.

" _Don't yell at your mother_ ," Raleigh ordered.

" _I wish somebody would kill him off_!"

" _You don't mean that_ ," Mako said trying to calm the situation.

" _Yes I do. He ruins everything just like the rest of the Kaiju_ ," Stacker snarled and stepped away from the table.

"Stacker," Raleigh said. Stacker ran out of the room. "Christ."

" _It's not your fault, dad. He's just_ …" Yanna shrugged.

Mako sighed, " _If you were going to remind us how you were, remember it wasn't that long ago_."

" _It also doesn't help being who we were and are now_ ," Raleigh said placing a hand over Mako's. Her eyes warmed though her face was set in worry. " _I'll go after him_."

After Raleigh left the room, Yanna asked, " _I wasn't that bad, was I_?"

Her mom settled into her chair once more before answering, " _You had a hard time being under our shadow. And you will suffer under that shadow at the academy, but you have accepted that. I know you will do well and you will step out of our shadow and make your own mark one day_."

" _You sort of skirted my question_ ," Yanna said.

They shared a grin. " _Not so much as you might think. Stacker is more like your father than either of them knows_."

" _He doesn't want to be a ranger_."

" _I know and that is his right_ ," Mako agreed. " _He must find his own way, Yanna. You chose your path, just as your father and I did. Stacker will find his, on his own time, have no fear_."


	20. Chapter 20

On the private jet from Moscow, Russia to Beijing, China

Nathanial was relieved to be able to see the homestretch of this tour. Moscow would have been an amazing place to visit, if everyone, well not literally everyone, but a lot of people hadn't been trying to get at him. The officials were direct and polite enough. The security had done their best. The translator assigned to their party was good. It was the scientists and general public that drove Nathanial to wear something with a hood for most of the visit. Even when he and Sebastian use whatever exercise facility available Nathanial work out fully covered. He rubbed his aching arm again.

"Still hurts?" Thomas asked.

"It's down to an ache," he replied. It had been really shocking, knowing the former CBR scientist had slipped up to their group and jabbed a needle in his arm. The police responded quickly to his shout tackling the man to the ground. Thomas had stopped him from simply yanking the syringe out. It had been filled with a cocktail of drugs that even the small fraction that had been injected made Nathanial cross-eyed with pain. After Thomas had analyzed the solution in the syringe, he made the chilling announcement: it was a lethal mixture strong enough to kill five grown human men. It would have been more than enough to kill Nathanial.

The Russia government did not respond well to the attack on him. Of all the places he had visited the only direct murder attempt that got reported happened on their turf and the Wrights figured that the scientist was going to wish he had stayed in the states. Nathanial had been rushed to the hospital and was given a private room to ride out the symptoms. After his first round of withdraw the doctors and scientists learned that natural herbal supplements were the only safe pain remedy for his system. So he got bed rest and the relief of no interviews. His family and Rachel handled the interviews, away from where the hospital put him. The only good thing about that day was getting some really amazing Russian food from a couple of nurses. He was going to miss the food, those ladies knew how to cook some unique and tasty things.

Nathanial brought his head back to the present and asked, "So, what's next?"

"Beijing, and it's the last one before we head to the new base. I was able to convince the rest of the officials that you've had enough," Rachel said.

The twins sighed with relief. "About time," Sebastian said and then looked at his twin. "Next leave, let's find an island and anyone that wants to see you can make it their business to come to us."

"That sounds fine by me. But I'm ready to get back into Dancer."

"Any word on the next base assignment?" Rebecca asked.

"Northern Mexico, possibly? Now, Beijing is going to be an interesting visit."

" **Why**?" Nathanial asked sitting up concerned naturally.

Rachel smiled, "We are to have all the meetings and interviews at the Water Cube."

"Water Cube?" Sebastian repeated.

"Officially, the Beijing National Aquatics Center. It's the site of swimming and diving competitions and training, originally built when the city hosted the Olympic Summer Games in 2008."

"But the chemicals," Nathanial said rolling his shoulders at the thought.

"All pools were switched to natural salt water during the rebuild nearly two decades ago."

"But why have interviews and meetings at a swimming facility?" Thomas asked.

Rachel grinned and brought a hand to her lips as though containing her mirth. "It appears that best swimmers from all over Eastern Asia have gathered to challenge your brother."

Nathanial blinked a couple times. "You're not joking are you?" When she shook her head, Nathanial groaned.

"This will definitely be interesting," Sebastian whispered.

"Don't make me want to deck you, bro."

"No fighting on the plane," Rebecca ordered her sons.

"Do I really have to?" Nathanial asked.

"No, you don't, but they will be there," Rachel said. "I'm sorry. If I had thought this might be the result of your race at the White House I would never have let you go through with it."

"Did you think he was going to lose?" Sebastian asked.

"Well… yes. I'm sorry, but yes."

"Why are you sorry, I thought the same," Nathanial said.

"I didn't," Sebastian and Rebecca said, then smiled at each other.

"Think of it this way," Thomas suggested. "If you're swimming, you're not answering questions."

"That's… a good point," Nathanial nodded and asked, "So… just how many swimmers are we talking about?"

"Looks to be around thirty at the moment."

"And I have to race all of them at once?"

"No, there's only ten lanes in the pool. You really haven't seen a swimming competition before."

"I've seen one or two on TV, the Olympics… So, that's like three, four races back to back?"

"I don't think so. That doesn't sound practically. They may be planning to narrow the field after you arrive."

"OK, this is just freestyle right? I don't know the other strokes."

"We'll talk to them, but I'm sure it will be simply freestyle," Rachel assured him.

"Then I guess I'm going swimming," Nathanial said agreeing.

* * *

The Water Cube was an impressive sight to the Wrights as the limo let them out. "This place is huge," Sebastian noted. "Hey, what was over there?" he asked pointing to another structure where it seemed half was standing while the other half was crushed under a set of Kaiju's ribs.

"It is the National Stadium, partially destroyed during the first Kaiju war. It was repaired leaving the Kaiju ribs as part of the wall of the stadium," their guide and translator explained. "The creature was taken down by the Jaeger Crimson Typhoon." He waited a moment in case they had other questions. When no one spoke, he said, "If you would, follow me." He led them inside the center.

Once inside, Nathanial took a deep breathe. As promised there was no scent of chemicals burning in the air. He shifted his bag a little higher on his shoulder.

"Nervous?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"Should I not be?"

"Just do your best," she said. "No one is asking you to do more than that."

"Have the councilman and reporters arrived yet?" Rachel asked.

"The reporters yes. Councilman Wang has been delayed regrettably."

"So, what's the shouting about?" Nathanial asked hearing raised voices from beyond the lobby doors.

"You wait here, we'll check it out," Rachel said and motioned to Sebastian.

Thomas and Rebecca stayed with Nathanial. As the doors opened they heard, "You can't expect him to swim multiple races in a single afternoon and give his best effort for all of them."

Another man shouted back in what they thought was Japanese. Once the door shut again they couldn't make out the voices.

"That didn't sound promising," Thomas muttered.

"Oh boy," Nathanial whispered. His mom rubbed his arms giving him a reassuring smile. They waited with their guide a few minutes more. Then they all turned as the building's doors were opened.

Councilman Wang entered with several other people and the Wrights politely bowed to him as Rachel had advised them to. He returned the bow and said, "Forgive me, for being late."

"We only arrived a few moments ago, so there is nothing to forgive, sir."

"Why are you standing out here?" he asked.

"Well, there appears to be an argument among those inside," Thomas explained, "We were advised to wait out here."

Mr. Wang nodded, "That is good advice. Have you agreed to swim against the challengers who have come?"

"Yes sir, I was thinking perhaps it might be best to have two freestyle races," Nathanial paused nervously.

"Two?"

Mom carefully nudged him. He nodded and explained, "Perhaps have the shortest distance that the… athletes swim. Then have a couple of the scheduled interviews to rest and then have a longer distance race." Mr. Wang looked thoughtful. "If that's all right with you."

"So it is true. You are extremely polite for the standards we have come to expect of most Americans," he said. Nathanial was startled. "That is wise of you, given your circumstances. Come, we will see about this argument." He led the way into the main area.

Rachel and Sebastian were surrounded by several older people while younger men and women holding goggles and swim caps stood or sat nearby. "Yes, my brother Nate is here," Sebastian snapped. "And you will not bully him."

"American," one man said and then went off in a different language that the Wrights didn't recognize.

Mr. Wang cleared his throat loudly and glared at the speaker. Apparently, whatever he had been saying the councilman did not approve. Everyone quickly composed themselves. Mr. Wang nodded to the translators and said in his primary language, " _I welcome the swimmers and their coaches to Beijing's National Aquatics Center. After speaking with Ranger Wright, it is decided that there will be two freestyle races. The first, a 50 meter, for the sprinters. Then the ranger will break for interviews and rest while the challengers for the second are decided. The second race will be a distance race of 400 to 1500 meters. While the other swimmers for the first race are decided, I intend to speak privately with our honored guests_." His tone and expression broke no argument.

The swimmers looked at one another and either nodded or bowed to the councilman. No one dared argue. Mr. Wang nodded to the Wrights and they followed him into a more private area with Rachel and his assistant. "Thank you for handling that sir," Rebecca said.

"You are quite welcome. Your son's ability has saved countless lives."

"Thank you sir," Nathanial said, "What do you want to discuss?"

"Nothing that you have discussed with every reporter and official in every country you have visited."

The Wrights looked at each other, wondering if he was serious or joking. He certainly looked serious. "Well…" Nathanial began, "I don't know how to respond to that." He looked to Rachel and said, "Help?"

"He is being polite, say thank you," Rachel said.

"Thank you."

He nodded and asked, "Now, I understand you have spent some time in the ocean." At Nathanial's nod he continued, "What is it like to swim without the need of the scuba equipment?"

"Freedom," Nathanial answered without thinking. "Like perhaps flying in your dreams. There's no limits but your own and nature. I can forget under water that I am this… this thing and enjoy the smells and sounds. The ocean is so… rich. I really can't do the experience justice, sir. I'm no poet."

"What kind of sounds?" he asked.

"Clicks, whistles, whales, and something… real subtle, a hum or a flute which is impossible underwater but really beautiful."

"You never told us about that," Rebecca said.

Nathanial shrugged, "Well, the first time the basking shark took all my attention and after I didn't think to mention it because it was just there every time. The ocean has never been completely silent to me."

"Interesting," Mr. Wang said.

"I wish I could share it with everyone, but I don't think this," waving at his face, "is really worth it."

"Some might argue with you on that idea," Rachel murmured.

"Groupies," Sebastian added.

Nathanial shrugged, "I'd still trade places with any of them for one really good reason." He paused and the blue on his face darkened a little as he looked at the ground.

"What reason is that?" Mr. Wang asked.

Nathanial muttered, "Can I plead the fifth on that?" Rebecca frowned and pinched his arm. Nathanial glanced her with pleading eyes.

She glared back and hissed sharply, "Be polite."

Nathanial took a deep breath and quickly said, "I didn't mean to say that out loud, sir." He glanced and the councilman who was calmly waiting for an answer. Nathanial thought of the best way to explain, "I… I am a healthy young man with perfectly understandable wants. I'm stopping right there."

Mr. Wang brought his hand up and coughed. Though he said nothing, his eyes danced with laughter. The other Wrights stifled their snickers. It took Rachel a moment to understand what Nathanial not saying before being reduced to a giggling fit.

Nathanial pulled away from his mother and said, "I am going to go change now, before my mouth gets me into more trouble."

* * *

At the pool, nine of the best sprint swimmers in the building lined up by the starting blocks. They left lane four open for him. In lanes three and five were the world's top ranked swimmers in the 50m, not that Nathanial knew who they were. He warmed up taking his time with the other competitors. He promised he would give his best effort in both races, but he figured he would lose this one. He tried to ignore the constant clicking of cameras from the various reporters. A whistle blew and Nathanial looked to see the swimmers going to their blocks. Nathanial walked forward and jumped into the water.

The swimmers and coaches shouted several things in different languages until Rebecca snapped, "He's filling his gills. Did you not pay attention to his race in Washington?"

"He is definitely not a swimmer. The 50 is best done in one breath," said someone to the right.

Nathanial held his nose and exhaled. A rush of bubbles raced to the surface as the salt water rushed into his gills. He took a couple test breaths before surfacing. The swimmers stood on the blocks waiting or adjusting their goggles. He took swallow breaths holding his gill flaps flat as he pushed up out of the pool. He looked at the starting block a moment, not ever seeing one that close before. He hopped up quickly getting ready.

"Take your mark," someone said and the swimmers took their positions. Seconds later, the starting gun went off. Nathanial was a little slow off the block and once in the water he swam as fast as he could. The swimmer was right it was over well before he needed to take another breath. As he broke the surface, there was cheering. Very excited cheering all around him. His head was down and eyes closed. He hoped he didn't win as he let the water pour out of his gills. He coughed once and then opened his eyes. The swimmer in lane 5 beside him was sitting on the divider with his fists in the air. His grin was a mile wide and his cap showed he represented Japan.

"So, I'm guessing you won," he said catching his breath.

The swimmer in lane 3 shouted over the cheers, "You weren't even in the top three. He broke the world record time."

"Whoa, impressive," Nathanial said and nodded to the winner. The winner nodded back and his smile falter a little as Nathanial began to offer his hand. Seeing his reaction, Nathanial instead grabbed the edge of the pool and pushed himself out of the water.

"Great swim."

"Good effort."

"Thank you," he replied as he made his way his family. They applauded and he asked them, "So, how badly did they kick my ass?"

"Nathanial!"

"Dollar," he said, "Sorry."

"You ended up fifth," Thomas said. "That man swam like he had a Kaiju nipping at his heels."

"In a sense, he had a Kaiju at his heels," said an older gentleman behind him. Nathanial turned to the speaker. It was one of the officials.

"Are you referring to my son?" Rebecca said slowly. The official blinked at her. She took a step toward him, "Well?" Sebastian put a hand on his twin's shoulder as Thomas flanked Nathanial on the other side. "My son is not a Kaiju. He has risk everything to save as many lives as possible. How dare you refer to him like that?" Her volume had increased to a level that several had taken notice as well as the reporters. Nathanial stepped away from the stand off and grabbed a towel. The sooner he put some clothes on over his blue skin the better, he hoped.

After he was dressed, his mother was still giving the official a piece of her mind. Plenty were still watching him. Over two years of being stared at and it still made him nervous and a little queasy. He set his shoulders and took his mother's arm. "Mom, please you're making a scene," he whispered.

She shot the official one last glare before focusing on her son. He was terribly tense even though he tried to hide it. Together, they went over to where the reporters had setup for their interviews. Once settled the reporters began their assault. "Ranger Wright…"

"Yes," both twins answered, it was a running joke with them that they enjoyed.

The reporter caught himself and continued, "Nathanial Wright, how did it feel to race against some of the best in the world?"

"Like I was way out of my league," he said. "And to be in the race where a world record is broken is not something I'll forget. That's really amazing."

"You sound as though you knew you were going to lose this race," another said.

Nathanial shrugged, "I gave it all I had, they deserved my best effort and I promise I gave it. Being realistic, I was never a star athlete. I have no professional training in swimming. I do not compete. They are professionals and they gave it all they had, those that beat me earned their victory fair and square. Those that came in behind me should remember, before the incident that change me into this there would be no question of the outcome." He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers. "They only lost to these enhanced features." The nearby swimmers heard and relaxed at his honesty.

Soon the reporters changed the topic to the war and himself. The Wrights handled all the questions as most were not new. The reporters surprised them by focusing on his family and how they were handling the dramatic change the Kaiju had forced on their lives. He listened to their answers and warmed up for the next race.

During the interviews, the distance swimmers were being selected. There were fewer, only eight this time. Now, if he was catching the terms right they were arguing about the lane position. Off to the side Nathanial noticed four female swimmers standing together with disappointment written on their faces. Curious, he approached them nodding to their assigned guide who joined him and ignored the reporter that followed him at a semi-discreet distance. The women turned to him surprised. He asked, "Is something the matter?"

They looked at each other and one of them with the Chinese flag on her cap explained, "We wished to be included in this race but they will not allow it."

"But I thought there was going to be an open lane. What is the distance for this race?"

"It's either the 400 or 800, we have trained for both," the Australian half-growled. "They tried to push for the 1500. Too long the reporters said."

Nathanial was a little confused, "Why is there a problem? Does someone fear you're going to out swim them or me?" Then he added jokingly, "Such a **horrible** tragedy that would be." The women smiled cautiously. "Well, with only one lane open, what about a relay, so all four of you can swim?" They stared at him as though not understanding him. "It was just a suggestion," he said quietly.

"It's a good one," the Australian said, "Why can't we? We've all raced the 100 and 200. So that would cover both distances."

"But we've never raced together," the Japanese countered.

The South Korean replied, "But we have raced against each other. I'll swim the first leg."

"I usually anchor," the Australian said.

The Chinese turned to the Japanese, "I'll go second and you go third?" She nodded.

Minutes later, the second race was decided, the 800m, even though the length wasn't really used by men's swimming. Nathanial suspected they wanted to test his abilities. Again, Nathanial was given lane four. The women gathered at lane one, but the officials tried to block them. "Let them race," he said, "There's no harm in it."

"What are they doing?" the Russian swimmer asked.

"A relay… Think they will beat us?"

The Russian grinned, "I will make no predictions."

"Besides, it's healthier not to argue with a determined woman, or in this case women."

Several of the swimmers laughed.

Once the non-swimmers settled, the competitors began their final preparations. Nathanial jumped in to fill his gills again. Stepping onto the blocks, Nathanial listened closely, hoping to have a better start this time. The gun went off and the swimmers launched themselves into the water. He heard the swimmers break the surface and settle into their strokes. Before he reached the first turn, pain stabbed through his head in familiar way. He broke the surface choking the water out before shouting, "Sebastian! Call the Marshals!" He blindly groped for the divider.

"Stop the race!" Thomas shouted.

"Calling," Sebastian said.

"Nathanial, can you get to the edge?" Rebecca yelled. He could hear that the racing had stopped.

"What's happening?" Mr. Wang demanded. "What's wrong with him?"

Thomas answered, "The warning migraine. A Kaiju going to come through the breach in less than two hours." Some of the swimmers trended water, while others made their way out of the pool. "Everyone stay calm. It will be fine." He pulled off his tie and suit coat before slipping out of his shoes. Nathanial hadn't budge. "Nate, do you want me to come get you…" Nathanial held a finger in the air as he leaned over the divider, and pointed the closer end of the pool. "Great," he muttered grabbing his shoes before walking around the edge. Nathanial felt his way along the divider to the pool edge.

"I'll make the tea," Rebecca said.

Thomas hovered over the edge as Nathanial reached him, but instead of coming out his little brother leaned his head against wall. "Hey, I'm right here."

"Who's taking pictures?" he grumbled.

Thomas located the photographer beside him and tapped his shoulder. "You need to stop that and take about five steps back." The photographer frowned at him and ignored him. "Let me rephrase that, this migraine causes the sounds like a click of a camera to hurt his ears," Thomas said. It wasn't technically true, but it certainly caused him to lose his temper quicker. The reporter paused and backed away.

"Thanks," Nathanial breathed.

"Warnings out. How you doing?"

"It's really bright, even with my eyes closed."

"Mom's coming, after the tea you can get underwater and stay there."

Moments later, he was doing just that. Lying on his back with an arm over his eyes in the shallows. He didn't care what was going on above the water. He was alone in the pool with a wretched headache. He grimaced as he heard another muffled click. 'Be still and breath,' he ordered himself.

"He's so still. He's never still during a migraine," Rebecca said.

Sebastian answered, "He's planning to race after this. Once this is over, we'll restart the race. That all right?" He turned to the officials.

"How long?" one asked.

"From the start of the migraine to the end, about one and a half hours," Thomas said. The swimmers settled in to wait getting off their feet.

"So this happens every time before a Kaiju comes through?" Mr. Wang asked.

Thomas nodded, "He's never been wrong since that Kaiju released him."

"How long ago was that?"

"Just over two years," Sebastian knowing what the next question would be.

"Two, why have the early warnings only been going out for this last year?"

Thomas raised his hand, "It's my turn to explain."

* * *

As usual, the migraine passed right on time. Nathanial sat up and rubbed his forehead. Staying still had its downside as his muscles itched for movement. He pushed off the bottom glided in front of the starting blocks to one end and back, just to ease the feeling. Then he quickly surfaced and stepped up to the starting block. The rest of the swimmers did the same as the Nathanial looked at his family.

"Kaiju through, Jaegers deployed, civilians have taken cover," Sebastian said. "Now swim."

Nathanial nodded and an official called out, "Take your mark." Seconds later the gun went off and the ten swimmers leaped into the water. His time in the North Sea helped him. He could feel the movement the swimmers made and avoid the wake at each turn. He knew he was pulling away from the rest of the swimmers as he encountered the wake further and further from each wall. He wondered if he was going too fast too soon. Could he maintain his current pace all the way to the end? Well, only one way to find out.

"This is nuts," Sebastian whispered to his family as Nathanial turned for the fifth lap nearly a half lap ahead of the other swimmers.

"There's still 400 meters to go," Rachel warned. "He may not be able to continue at this speed."

"It could be a delayed react to the symptom of the warning migraine," Thomas murmured, obviously thinking out loud.

Rebecca replied, "What do you mean?"

"You know how he gets antsy during a migraine. He even said he feels like he's pumped full of adrenaline. He didn't use any of that during the migraine, so he's using it now."

The coaches cheered their swimmers on. As the Japanese woman dove in for the third leg, the Chinese swimmer was helped out and stared at Nathanial. " _He's that far ahead. Is he not aware how long this race is_?"

" _I'm not sure but that is the pace he's held since the start of the race_ ," her coach said.

The Australian sighed, "At least we are making a good showing ourselves."

"True," the South Korean said. "A pity he is a bit shy. This will only make people more interested in him."

She chuckled, "If his hands and feet were normal. There would be a lot of groupie women after him for this ability alone."

Nathanial continued to pull away no longer really concerning himself with the race, just enjoying the swim. He thought about the ocean and what Frank and Marie had told him. If their next assignment was in Northern Mexico would he be able to swim there in peace? What kind of sea life was in that area versus the North Sea? He turned and heard a slash from the other end of the pool. Must be the Australian swimmer for the relay. He thought about which lap he was on. He wasn't sure if it was either six or seven. He was getting tired. Better be safe than sorry and make it lap six. He swam back and then completed another lap. The moment he pushed off for the start of the last lap he heard his mother shout, "Nathanial?"

He stopped looked back at the group by the pool edge. He broke the surface and forced the water out of his gills. "I lost track of which lap I was on," he said sheepishly. "I'm guessing that was lap eight." Rebecca nodded and beckoned him back. He looked over his shoulder and saw a few of the other swimmers just turning for home. He swam back to the end of the lane. "Sorry," he whispered.

Some people laughed over his head. Rebecca sat on the starting block and ran a hand over his head. "You did well. Are you tired?"

"Yes, water feels good though."

"You hungry?" Sebastian asked.

"Getting there." He lowered his head and Rebecca massaged the back of his skull lovingly.

"By the way, you had an excellent time given the distance," their guide told him.

Nathanial shrugged, "Thank you." He rested his arms on the pool's edge, delaying getting out for as long as possible.

The first of the other swimmers reached the wall and pulled off his goggles taking several deep breaths. He was wore out. He looked at Nathanial and shook his head in disbelief. The Australian leaned against the divider and gasped, "How the heck did you maintain that pace?"

Nathanial shrugged but didn't move. Mother's hand felt too good. "I don't know."

Someone above him said, "He was about to do another lap. Lost track he said."

"Unbelievable," the swimmer responded as two more swimmers finished up close together. A few strokes behind them was another group. At the front was the Australian woman for the relay.

One was Korean, the other was Russian. The Russian spoke first, "That was madness." The Korean glared at Nathanial as he caught his breath.

"So, did an actual swimmer break the world record this time?" Nathanial asked.

"Sort of," someone said.

Nathanial raised his head. One of the coaches asked, "What do you mean sort of? There is no men's 800 meter."

The official responded, "I wasn't talking about the men. For the Women's 4x200m Freestyle Relay." The women turned to them.

"But they're not on the same team."

"They were today," Nathanial pointed out.

Thomas nodded, "So, why can't it count?"

The officials talked among themselves while the last swimmer finished the race. He had tried to keep up with Nathanial early on with negative results. The women walked over and Nathanial finally pulled himself out of the water. "Thank you," said the Chinese. "For suggesting a relay."

"You are very welcome. I hope they count this."

Eventually, the officials did decide to count the time as a true World Record. The four women celebrated with their coaches. The Wrights finished the rest of their interviews and were treated to a wonderful meal with councilman Wang after hearing that the Kaiju had headed for Taiwan. Once it got within twenty kilometers of the shore, it stop for less than an hour and before the Jaeger arrived at its location, it went back to the Breach. By the end of the meal, Nathanial was doing his best not to yawn. He knew he would sleep well. He just hoped he wouldn't wake up too sore.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: The dialogue in Italics is meant to indicate Spanish.

 **Baja California Jaeger Base**

 **Location: Just North of Ensenada, Mexico**

* * *

The base was buzzing with varying degrees of excitement or concern. The fourth Jaeger had finally arrived to take the place of the fallen Jaeger. It had been a mystery and rumors had swirled about whether they were getting a team of veterans or rookies. The speculation had only increased when Marshals Becket and Miro arrived with their son in tow. Then the scientists show up days later and were seen nearly fighting over the provided work spaces. The previous day a company from Miami had come in to upgrade the base's lap pools to natural salt water even though one of the best beaches on the Pacific was right outside for everyone to enjoy. Today, everyone was in agreement of who was coming.

The Wright twins, one being the famous or infamous, depending on who you asked, hybrid. Once Deadly Dancer was settled into her launch bay, the base's personnel swarmed the Jaeger's support team. Everyone seemed to have an opinion about the hybrid. Practically everyone had seen his interviews over the past couple weeks. His appearance in Beijing had been the talk of the base and the web since. With the arrival of the entire Wright family scheduled for the following day, the various groups prepared to greet the newest team as they saw fit.

When word reached the Marshals of the potential welcomes, Marshal Becket made an announcement, "As I'm sure many of you are aware of, tomorrow Jaeger rangers Nathanial and Sebastian Wright will be arriving tomorrow. They wish to be treated no differently than the rest of the rangers serving the PPDC. If I hear of anyone acting like ridiculous groupies toward them or worse there will be disciplinary action taken."

* * *

The following afternoon, the current base rangers chose to have their weekly poker game on the roof as usual. The brothers, Macro and Manuel, set up the table and chairs. The twin sisters, Emmaline and Isabelle, opened the awing and set up the radio. As the most recently returned from leave, father-daughter team of Carlos and Sophie, were responsible for the beer and snacks. Both sets of rangers had plans to skin Carlos' brat of every possible chip they could. Bragging about your leave was fine to a point, she took it well passed into annoying. They each hoped the Wrights hadn't let their 'world tour' go to their heads.

" _God, can you believe we work here_ ," said one ranger.

Another ranger shook her head, " _The thrill of it wears off, trust me_."

" _Speak for yourself Emma_ ," her sister laughed.

" _What's the game and the stakes_?" Manuel asked checking his wallet.

" _Who has the cards_?" Marco asked.

" _By the poker chips_ ," Isabelle said turning the awing crank a bit more.

" _What do you think they'll be like_?" Manuel asked picking up the cards and chips.

Emma shrugged turning the radio to her favorite station. " _Probably tired. Word is they did not get much rest except for their time on the North Sea_."

" _And as usual, you know these things_ ," Isabelle said pulling out her hair band letting her dense but short black curly hair fall around her face.

" _I wonder if either of them surf_ ," Manuel said taking a seat. Macro smiled shaking his head, his brother loved surfing.

" _I don't know_ ," Emma replied, " _but they are looking into scuba diving_."

" _Scuba diving? I thought the hybrid could breathe underwater_ ," Macro said pulling out the cards. The rest sat down as Macro began to shuffle.

" _His family, Macro. They want the lessons to be able to swim with him_."

" _Makes sense_."

" _So, what's the terms today_?"

Then they heard the unmistakable sound of a helicopter approaching. They turned to see the large transport copter approaching the pad. Moments later they heard the freight elevator doors opening. Curious they went to the railing and watched as the Marshals and several scientists come out. They were too far to hear any of their conversation. " _Both Marshals… for them_?"

" _For who_?" Sophie asked as she and her father stepped out onto the roof. Both were loaded with beer and bags of snacks.

" _The Marshals are on the pad to meet the new rangers_ ," Macro said pointing out the approaching copter.

" _Right, them. Who are they again_?"

The four looked at each other a moment. Emma answered, " _You are so self-absorbed. I swear Sophie. Did you not see the Jaeger that arrived yesterday_?"

" _Of course. Beautiful piece of work. A good counterpart to yours_."

Isabelle turned to her, " _And you heard that line from Mr._ _Choi. The Marshals made an announcement about their arrival. Where were you_?"

Carlos set the beer on the table. " _All right, put the claws away both you cats_ ," he ordered.

" _What's so special about these two anyway_?" Sophie snapped setting the chips and other snacks on the table.

The rangers quieted as the copter made its final approach and land. The side door opened and the stairs folded out. Two women exited first. One was tall, lean Caucasian dressed as though going to a board meeting not a military base. The second was around Marshal Miro's height with thick curly hair and skin the color of creamed coffee. Behind them two men stepped out and as their complexions matched the second woman the rangers figured her to be the formidable mother of the Wright rangers, Rebecca Wright, and the two to be her sons.

" _Oh no_ ," Sophie groaned.

" _Well, well_ ," Carlos said opening a beer. " _If it isn't the Wrights_."

Emma looked at Sophie's dismay and smiled, " _Everyone knew that yesterday when their Jaeger arrived. So what's the 'oh no' for_?"

Carlos took a pull from his beer. " _The hybrid and family_."

" _With his brother_ ," Sophie said frowning.

" _What's wrong…? With his brother_?" Isabelle asked.

When Sophie didn't answer, Carlos snorted, " _Oh nothing. Just that she made a fool of herself in front of him at the Annual Ranger Dinner a few weeks ago_."

The lady rangers winced in mock-sympathy. "Aw… _The White House dinner you bragged about_ ," Isabelle said. " _You fail to mention this detail to the rest of us_." Sophie glared at her.

" _Hey, is that him_?" Macro asked as a fifth person stepped out onto the pad. He was as tall and built like the other two Wright men but he was covered from head to toe. " _Isn't he hot in all that_?"

Down at the pad, the Marshals and scientists waited for the Wrights and Bennet to join them. The two rangers grabbed their duffel bags and one of the mother's suitcases each. Without waiting for the others they walked over to the Marshals and saluted.

"Rangers welcome Baja California," Becket said. "I hope you're ready to get back to work."

"Yes sir," Nathanial said.

Miro looked him over and said, "Ranger, you know very well you don't need to wear all that in our presents. Please make yourself comfortable."

Nathanial ducked his head before dropping his bag. "Sorry ma'am." He quickly took off his jacket then the hoodie revealing a sleeveless shirt before putting the jacket back on. He squinted in the sunlight, he had not needed to worry about his low-light vision for so long it did not occur to him to get sunglasses.

"Better."

The rest of the group joined them and greetings were exchanged. "Well then, Dr. Michum will show you around the base. Use today to get settled. Dancer will be on rotation starting tomorrow. Any questions?"

"No sir."

"Dismissed," Becket said though it was the Marshals that headed for the elevators.

"Ms. Bennet," a young man called out. "We're all set up as you requested."

Rachel smiled and nodded to him. She turned to the Wrights and said, "Time to go back to work then. We'll talk soon I'm sure."

"Later Rachel," Sebastian said as Nathanial added, "Don't work too hard." She chuckled and followed her assistant into the base.

Hanley stepped forward, hands on her hips, and said, "So, Thomas, you finally showed your face at a base."

"Ah come on Hanley, don't give me grief."

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked and turned to Nathanial. "Nathanial," Hanley said as she stepped up to him. "God, you look good." He shrugged glancing around, noticing several people were staring, at him, again. She gently grabbed his chin turning his head side to side. "I mean it, your skin looks so much healthier than it did in Alaska. All that time in the ocean has done you a world of good." She took off her sunglasses and handed them to him. "Put these on, we'll get you a pair sometime soon."

"You look happy… too," he said putting them on and the difference was instantly better. He put up with her manhandling, only because she was careful not to be too annoying about it.

Hanley smiled with a gleam in her eyes. She explained, "You will too, because I stole march on those CBR jerks."

Thomas perked up, "What's up?"

Hanley laughed, "My team got here first, so I got first pick of the labs. One lab on base, one, is connected to a room, which I have gotten access to, that has an underwater tunnel that goes all the way out to the ocean."

"You're kidding. You mean to tell me, we have a secret passage so I don't have to put up with possible groupies… and worse spotting me going for a swim. That's…"

"I know, and I can continue my research since your brother is here to share you." Nathanial rolled his eyes and stepped out of her reach.

Sebastian looked around and asked, "So, where are the CBR people?"

Hanley frowned, "They're in the research wing as the base is calling it. Dr. Waters made some… discoveries while you were traveling. It appears the Bakersfield scientists tried to hide two more things from everyone. His team has only found paperwork nothing else so far."

Nathanial braced himself, "What **sort** of discoveries?"

"You know that first Kaiju you took down and brought back to base." The twins nodded. "Those scientists found something different about it, something about a new set of organs, but all the samples referenced in the report are missing and the body has been disposed of."

Thomas gaped, "Are you serious? Those bas…" he glanced at Rebecca who cleared her throat. "Dollar. Do we have a copy of the paperwork?"

Hanley nodded, "It's not much though. All rangers have fresh orders now. All Kaiju that are taken down are to be brought back to base, if possible. So far none of those Kaiju have the organs described in the report."

"That sucks," Nathanial said. "That's all, right?"

"No," she said and walked around Nathanial or tried to as he turned with her. "Nate, I need to see the back of your head."

"My head?"

"Dr. Waters also found some medical documents about you during your time in quarantine at Bakersfield."

"So," he replied getting uneasy again.

Hanley slowed down noticing his nerves. "Nate, do you remember having an operation on the base of your skull in the back?" Nathanial took a moment. He'd rather forget the last six months there. But he nodded, it was before he had been totally isolated, and covered the back of his head with a hand.

"Nate," Rebecca said. "Easy sweetie. She's trying to help." She rubbed his arm.

"What did they tell you?" Hanley asked.

He looked away unable to meet their eyes. "They said they found a growth there. They were going to take a sample, just a small sample. Make sure it wasn't cancer or something dangerous."

Thomas walked up behind him and placed his hands on Nathanial shoulders. Nathanial looked at him and Thomas tried an encouraging smile. Nathanial lowered his arm and reveal a scar right where the neck and head met. "That's a long scar for a sample."

"When I woke up after, they said they took it out. It hurt for a long time…" Nathanial paused and thought. His family watched as his finger started tapping in the air.

"What is it?" Thomas asked. "What did you just figure out?"

Nathanial turned to him, "It was after that the migraines started. Could they be connected?"

Thomas and Hanley looked at one another. Hanley answered, "I don't know. Whatever they took out of you, we have nothing. No samples, no files, it's gone. Only a couple pages of the reports and that scar proves that it existed."

Nathanial sighed and rolled his shoulders. He caught movement on the base roof and glanced up. There were six people standing there watching them. He looked away quickly and asked, "Who are the people on the roof?"

"The three ranger teams by the looks of it," said Sue, Hanley's assistant. She waved and a couple of the rangers waved back. "You'll be introduced to them later on today. The Marshals ordered any 'special welcomes' from anyone to be cancelled."

"Come on, we'll show you around and then you can meet everyone," Hanley said and took the lead.

Back on the roof, Isabelle said, " _Oh my word, the reports were right_."

" _What_?" Macro asked.

" _He is shy, that's so cute_."

" _He's a freak_!" Sophie exclaimed. " _He's not human, how can you say he's cute? He's… you're crazy, Isa. You always have been_." She threw up her hands and went to have a seat.

Isabelle simply smiled and watched the Wrights disappear into the elevator. Emma leaned against the rail beside her, grinning at the wistful expression on her sister's face. " _Do I know what you are thinking_?"

Isabelle propped her chin on her wrist, " _Probably_."

" _Isa, you might want to let him get settled and be introduced. You might frighten him_."

Isabelle stood up, " _What do you mean frighten him_?"

" _Sis, I love you, but I've heard things about people trying to get at him… trying to hurt him or kind of befriend him for other reasons. Your normal forwardness might be mistaken for groupie behavior or worse_." Isabelle frowned. " _Besides, we haven't seen him close up and who knows if you'll like the reality of him_."

" _You two joining this game_?" Manuel asked seizing a beer as Macro began shuffling again.

" _Deal us in_ ," Emma said pulling Isabelle over with her. " _Besides, we got someone to skin remember_."

* * *

Sometime later, after they dropped their stuff off at their room, the twins were led to the research area in the lower part of the base. Hanley and Thomas continued to discuss various findings and approaches. The twins tuned most of it out. As they neared the area, they heard raised voices. It took a few minutes before they were close enough to make out what was being said. "What do you mean, I'm in charge?"

"I have to go explain all this to the council and Dr. Newton, so you're in charge while I'm gone," Dr. Waters snapped.

The Wrights looked at each other. "Wonder what that's all about?" Sebastian muttered. Nathanial shrugged.

"But sir, the hybrid just…"

"Nathanial," Dr. Waters snapped. "Or ranger if that's easier. It's because those idiots led themselves to believe he wasn't human that got CBR into the mess it's in."

"No…" Nathanial glanced at his mother, "kidding."

"All right, but he just arrived. What am I supposed to tell him? And what about the Jaeger?"

Dr. Waters noticed the Wrights coming down the hallway. "They are right there so we will talk with them."

"Doctor," Nathanial said politely.

Dr. Waters looked him over. Nathanial sighed and looked away as the scientist did his visual exam. "Your skin looks darker, healthier. And you have maintained a healthy weight. That's good."

"Really?" Sebastian mumbled, "That's how he says hi."

"So, honest opinion, ranger. How are you feeling?"

Nathanial looked at the scientist a little surprised. His question actually sounded genuine. "A little jet-lagged. Thirsty. Uneasy about the new stuff I just learned about."

"?" Dr. Waters replied.

"I told him about the paperwork you found," Hanley explained.

Dr. Waters nodded, "Terrible business that. Horrid waste of resources and time, but not a lot we can do."

"So, you're leaving us?" Thomas asked.

"Only for about a month," he said. "The council wants a formal report as part of the investigation into CBR. But I'm leaving our lab in the hands of my top assistant Dr. Collins." The young man nodded nervously at Nathanial.

Nathanial nodded politely all the while thinking, 'Its ok, I'm not going to bite unless you give me a reason, idiot.'

"Also, I thought you might like to know we have turned over the controls of that collar you have to wear to Mr. Tendo Choi."

Nathanial blinked and without thinking reached up to it.

"Why does he still have to wear it?" Sebastian demanded. "It's been over a year and nothing."

"That's a question for the council, ranger, not me. I don't have the authority or the key to unlock it," Dr. Waters explained and added, "Though I am in agreement with you for the most part."

Rebecca took her twins' hands in each of her own and said, "At least we don't have to worry about it turning on for no reason." Nathanial exhaled suddenly realizing he had been holding his breathe.

Hanley grabbed his other arm, "Well, with that over with. I want to show you the special room." The CBR scientists frowned at her.

As she dragged him along, Nathanial said, "Have a safe trip, doctor."

"Thank you," he said and turned to his team. "See, human. Now I need to pack." The other Wrights chuckled and followed Hanley down the hall.

"Well, here it is," she said proudly as the doors slid open. The room was the size of a typical ranger's quarters. There was no furniture except for a few stools. Along the walls were hooks and racks for scuba equipment. In the far corner was…

"Hey look," Sebastian said. "It's the pipe from Super Mario Brothers." The Wrights boys all laughed.

"That's what it looks like," Tucker said. "I knew it looked familiar." The pipe's rim was nearly a foot thick. The opening was at least four feet in diameter maybe five, plenty of room for a scuba driver and their gear. It stood at about two feet height.

Nathanial leaned over the edge near the metal ladder. The water level was about at floor level. Along the sides he could see the beginnings of LED light strings that disappeared down the tube.

Hanley smiled as Nathanial took a deep breath of that salt water. "You want to go for swim?"

"What? Now?"

Thomas laughed, "Why not?"

Nathanial shrugged, "I don't know. It' seems a little…"

"…irresponsible," Sebastian interrupted. Nathanial shot him a look.

"Calm down," Rebecca waved at both of them. "There's plenty of time for swimming after. Let's meet the rangers you'll be working with and get settled in."

"Right," Hanley said, "So, do any of you know Spanish?" The Wrights looked at each other.

"A little bit," Nathanial said. "Just what I learned from online courses and around Bakersfield."

"Which probably won't get you very far," Tucker said. Sue punched his arm.

* * *

Hanley opened the door to the roof of the base. "Just look at that view," she said staring out over the bay.

The Wrights took the moment to appreciate it, before Sebastian looked over to where the music was playing. "Whoa," he whispered, "Check out that view." Nathanial looked over and caught what his brother saw. Among the six people playing cards were two women. They were mirror images of each other and gorgeous from their standard ranger short hair to their well-packed, dark bronze-colored bodies. They reminded the twins of storybook gypsies. One looked up and favored them with a feline smile.

Nathanial leaned a little closer to his brother and breathed, "Oh man, that one packs a punch."

"Seriously," Sebastian hissed. Both looked at their mother just in case. Naturally, she was looking away with a knowing smile on her face. "We're screwed."

"No, I'm blue," he muttered causing Sebastian to laugh out loud.

" _Oh, go away_ ," the other female snapped, her back was facing them and she didn't bother to turn around.

Sebastian stopped laughing and looked at her. He knew that voice from somewhere. He glanced around the table and one of the men nodded to him. "Great, it's you," he said to her back.

"You know who that is?" Nathanial asked.

"We met at the dinner in DC," he replied.

"Why don't you come over for introductions?" one of the gypsies said.

"Why not?" Sebastian answered.

The rangers put their cards down for the moment. "Hello, again. My name is Carlos, since we didn't exchange names that evening. The angry cat is my daughter and co-pilot Sophie," he said. Sophie glared at her father.

Nathanial looked at the back of her head a moment. "You know, it would be nice to know what you look like." The other rangers laughed.

Sophie got up and turned around, " _Happy little_ Kaiju." Nathanial frowned, he wasn't exactly sure what she said but was glad he was in the habit of keeping his hands in his pockets.

Sebastian took a step forward before Carlos snapped, "Sophie! _I can still take you over my knee young lady_." One of the other male rangers choked on his beer.

"Somehow I'm glad I don't understand Spanish fluently anymore," Thomas said.

"But we best get to learning," Nathanial said.

"Nice to see that you're willing to learn. I'm Emmaline Achach."

"Please to meet you," he said and looked to her twin. He was surprised to find her looking straight at him smiling warmly. Her heart-shaped face tilted to the side, her eyelashes thick as she slowly blinked those dark eyes of hers. He mentally cursed the Kaiju for his current looks 'cause he wanted to take a bite out of her. "And you are…?"

"Isa, Isabelle Achach, actually but to most just Isa," she said. She tried to keep her smile pleasant while celebrating on the inside the slight hitch in his voice.

Sophie sat down and said, " _You know only dead humans have skin that color_." Carlos set his beer down with a scowl.

"My name is Marco," he said cutting off any questions by the Wrights. "This is my brother Manuel."

Manuel stood and offered his hand. Sebastian and then Nathanial took it. "So, do either of you surf?"

The twins grinned. "We're originally from the California coast," Sebastian said. "Wouldn't take on a maverick, but we do all right."

"Do you play poker?" Carlos asked.

"Sorry, I can't hold the cards very well these days," Nathanial said turning one hand about. Before his change, he had enjoyed poker night at the academy. Now, it was only another reminder of things he couldn't do for himself.

Sebastian shrugged, "I'm lousy at poker."

The rangers pointed to an empty chair and said, "Have a seat." Everyone laughed.

Nathanial nudged him and whispered, "Go ahead, you liar. Just don't lose all your money."

"Nate…" Sebastian began. "What are you going to do?"

"Take a swim in the lap pools."

* * *

The following day, the twins spent a lot of it getting more familiar with the base and the personal. It was better to find out who they could count on and who had hybrid issues early on. Every once in a while, they heard a camera click. Someone was taking pictures and unlike Alaska it was too hot to wear a hoodie all day. By the schedule it was also Biotech's day for him to visit in the afternoon.

Thankfully, Hanley was not interested in examining him so soon. She wanted him to check the tube and the ocean beyond it. The scientists gave him a mini-tablet like device to strap to his forearm. Since he couldn't really talk underwater, they figured he could text instead. He didn't mind at all, the water temperature was perfect as he slid in. The tube was fairly dark to human eyes, even with the LED lights. The further along he went the better he felt even though someone was going to have to do some maintenance on the tube. Little creatures were making themselves at home in it. At the end of the tube, he discovered why it was such prime real estate. He texted back, "I hope you have key to grate at end of tube."

"Key? Grate?" he read the reply.

"Yes, it's locked. Can see ocean. Looks great. Would like 2 get out there."

"Wait," the screen said.

Nathanial shook his head. It wasn't like he could go anywhere but back. Unless… well the pins did look pretty rusted. It probably wouldn't take too much effort to… The screen popped up, "On my way." All right sit and be good. Nathanial waited patiently but when Hanley arrived the tube became pretty tight. From her text she was not happy with the condition the tube was in. Nathanial kept his opinion to himself. The tube existed, that was what was important to him. The grate unlocked but the rust was so bad, Nathanial had to man-handle it open. A little violence didn't hurt.

The bay was everything Frank and Marie had promised initially. Hanley hung onto one of his ankles as he pulled her to the ocean floor. The damage done by the Jaegers was wide spread. Dozens of their footprints had crushed sections of the reef. The remaining sections were not exactly teeming on life. Nathanial looked at Hanley as she examined the area. The tablet buzzed, "Hey, how is it? S." S probably meant it was Sebastian.

"It's good. But Jaegers are crushing reef here."

"That would explain Macro's complaints about recent surfing."

"This place was 1 of best. Not sure if anything can be done."

Sebastian stopped texting after that and Nathanial took the opportunity to stretch his muscles. He swam in a wide circle keeping Hanley in sight and checking out what was left of the reef. On the ocean floor, passed the reef Hanley was examining was an odd shape just at the edge of his visibility. Nathanial swam higher for a better view and saw that the shape rose up from the floor at least half a mile. "Hey," he texted Hanley. "FYI I see something I want to check out."

"How far?"

"8 or 9 miles."

"Kilometers?"

"What?"

"Not US, use metric system. So 12 -14 kilometers."

"Fine. I'll swim fast."

"OK I got 30 min of air left."

Nathanial swam quickly, and as he got closer he knew that shape. A Kaiju's ribs rose high off the floor. He swam harder and saw the rest of the body: head, neck, arms, and legs. He turned and saw Hanley trending water looking in his direction. "It's dead Kaiju. Where were extra organs found?"

"We probably won't find anything."

"It's probably months or years old."

"Does it still have tissue?"

Nathanial couldn't tell who said what and didn't think it mattered too much. He swam closer. "Tissue in some places, location pls." He wrinkled his nose, the Kaiju smelled worst the closer he got, not to mention how the water tasted.

"Under its skull, top of neck. We think."

"Looking." He changed direction swimming toward the head. There were sharks about. It looked like the ocean was planning to use the Kaiju's body to start a new reef. The head was mostly intact, it probably was one of the Kaiju with heavily armored skin that did take time for nature to penetrate. He checked the jaw area and it was mostly whole. "Looks like ocean hasn't gotten in2 head/neck yet. Jaeger can behead it easy."

"Great I'll tell Marshals."

"Need 2 head back H."

"Coming." Nathanial began swimming back.

"No wait there. Jaeger will need to use the tablet to locate the Kaiju."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

Nathanial looked at the carcass and winced. He prayed it wasn't going to take too long.

* * *

About an hour later, throughout the base an announcement rang out, " _Jaeger Mayan Cat prepare for immediate deployment_." The Achach twins looked at each other. There was no Kaiju alert. " _Rangers report to bay 04_."

" _What do you think is going on_?" Emma asked.

" _Who knows_?" Isa replied. " _I thought Deadly Dancer was on primary now_."

As they suited up, the technicians were just as baffled as them. The twins fingered their hair back before putting on their helmets. They walked to the cockpit hoping for an explanation soon. As they were secured to the harnesses, Emma hit the com-link, " _Mayan Cat getting ready to deploy_."

"Good afternoon ladies, this is Tendo."

The twins blinked, he was not their normal handler. "Mr. Choi, what is going on?" Emma asked switching to English.

Over the com was a woman's voice, "Ranger Wright has found a Kaiju's carcass on the ocean floor nearby. He thinks it's intact enough to be examined for the mystery organs…"

"Do not **ever** do that again. This is a military station, not a research one, and this console is my responsibility," Tendo said coldly. The twins waited. "Cat ladies, you will be recovering the neck and head of a Kaiju. Any questions?"

"Do we have a location, sir?"

"Just Tendo, if you don't mind. Ranger Wright was ordered to remain at the site since he found it over an **hour** ago."

Emma released the com, " _He does not sound happy with that decision_."

" _No, he doesn't_ ," Isa replied and pressed the com. "Is the ranger all right?"

"He's fine, whenever we texted him about his status. His reply is either, 'This stinks' or more recently 'Can I come back please.'" The twins laughed.

"Tendo, are we ready?" Miro asked.

"Marshal Miro on deck. Mayan Cat ready to drift, ma'am."

"Proceed."

Soon the Jaeger was launched and the ladies were following the beacon to Wright. He was just several paces away from the base by Jaeger. Just deep enough for their Jaeger to fully submerge. "You should be able to see the Kaiju carcass."

"Affirmative control. Target in sight," Emma replied as they saw the ribs.

"Where's Wright?" Isa asked.

"Look for something about the size of a shark, that's the wrong shape," Hanley told them.

As they got closer, they saw something floating above the Kaiju's head. It was Nathanial trending water. He looked pissed. " _Holy mother_ ," Isa whispered releasing the com. " _That's quite a handsome sight_." Emma only nodded. The ranger wore only wet suit pants and it didn't leave much to their imaginations. " _If that skin was any shade of human_ , oh…"

"Mayan Cat, will you be able to bring the head and neck back to base?" Tendo asked.

The twins quickly assessed. Bending over the neck as Nathanial swam out of their way. "Yes, shouldn't be a problem. And Tendo…"

"Yes?"

"I think Wright was trying to tell you the carcass smells bad."

"What?"

"He's holding his nose."

"Poor kid…Get the head."

Mayan Cat used its claw like hands to sever the Kaiju's neck right above the ribcage. "Target secured."

"Well done, return to base and make sure Nathanial comes with you," Miro ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Isa asked, "How are we supposed to ensure he does?" There was a knock on the front of the hull. It was Nathanial looking rather miserable.

"I know," Emma said and hit the com, "Control, can you text Wright and ask him to settle on top of the hull?"

"One moment."

Isa tapped her arm and Nathanial took the hint and looked at the tablet. After reading the message, he gave them a thumbs up and swam out of view. They heard banging above them. "Guess that means he's ready."

"Let's take it slow."

It didn't take Mayan Cat's head long to surface. " _You want to tell Wright he can come inside_?" Emma asked.

" _I guess we could_ ," Isa said with a grin.

"Ladies?" Tendo said.

Emma hit the com, "We're listening."

"Nate is reaching out to us via facetime…"

"We were wondering if he would like to enter our hull."

"You don't want me to," Nathanial said. His tone was tightly reined annoyance. "I was swimming in water close to a decaying Kaiju and BREATHING that water for HOW long?"

"Oh, Nate, I am so sorry," Hanley said. "I didn't even think…"

He interrupted her, "Ladies, this head is a little hard to hold onto. Can I have a hand instead? Please."

"One moment."

"Thank you… I need a shower badly."

"Nate, would you stop being so dramatic?" Hanley demanded.

"Dr. Michum, would you like to meet me at the Jaeger bay? … Then you can tell me if I'm being dramatic," he snarled.

Isa nearly giggled, " _So, he does have a spine_." As they lowered the hand he was leaning against the Jaeger's fingers staring at the tablet.

"So," Sebastian said. "Just how bad do you think you stink?"

"Bro, don't tempt me to give you a bear hug when I see you next… Remember stink bombs, a direct hit of at least two."

"I'll go get some really good soap."

"Cat."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"When Mayan Cat gets to the bay doors, allow Wright to use the underwater tube to reenter the base. I would rather not have a scene."

"Understood, ma'am."

A short time later, Nathanial hauled himself out of the tube coughing and gagging once again at the smell. He wasn't the only one. Sue cried, "Ugh, that is awful." She ran into the lab and grabbed a breathing mask.

"You got another?"

Sue tossed him one and pointed to another area of the lab. "Clean room. That way."

There wasn't a proper shower in there, just a big sink with a generous supply of soap the harsh kind surgeons use. Nathanial began scrubbing the best he could not caring when the water splashed over the floor.

"Oh good lord. You weren't being dramatic," Hanley said firmly holding her nose. "Kaiju guts never smelled this bad."

"That's because we put them in alcohol before decomp sets in," Thomas said. "Whew."

"Could someone do something useful, da… it," he growled at them. The soap was doing the job but he wasn't ready to strip down yet when anyone could walk into the room.

"Nate, I brought some towels, a garbage bag, and clothes," Rebecca said.

"Did you also bring my wallet and the jar? I seriously owe it money."

"No, and I think you get a pass given this, all this. Everyone out," she ordered stepping into the room. She too was wearing a mask. She shut the door in Hanley's face. She located the cameras and threw a towel over each of them.

"Dramatic my butt," he hissed and attacked his neck too roughly. He choked and dropped the soap, hissing at the pain under the gill flap. "Oh crap."

"Easy, sweetie. Wrap a towel around you and get out of those pants. They can clean up this mess and burn what can't be salvaged."

It took a good hour for Nathanial to feel reasonably clean. Even then, he went straight to his quarters and took a shower. His skin already felt raw and after a shower worse but the smell was finally gone, he hoped. Sebastian was lying on his bunk when he came out. "Feel better?"

"I don't reek so I guess that's better," he answered dropping onto the bed. Oh man, was he tired.

"Can you stand some bad news?"

Nathanial groaned and looked at the top bunk. "What now?"

Sebastian took his tablet and held it under his bunk so Nathanial could see the screen. "Someone snapped a picture of you taking off your hoodie yesterday and now it's part of the top story of the local news station's website." The headline read: Hybrid arrives at Local Jaeger Base.

Nathanial groaned and put his pillow over his head. "Sucks to be me," he grumbled.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: The dialogue in Italics is meant to indicates the character is speaking Spanish.

* * *

About a month later

Isa stormed into her quarters surprising her twin. " _What happened_?"

" _That brother of his is terrible. I can't get him alone for anything_ ," Isa snapped throwing herself onto her bed.

Emma sighed and closed the files for the fan mail. Since the day they had carried Wright back to base, her poor sister had been trying to get his undivided attention. At first, he was understandably angry with the scientists in general and spent most of his time in his quarters, or the exercise room. Then after he calm down and stopped stinking, the scientists reported that they found what they believed were the strange Kaiju organs they had been looking for but they were too decomposed for proper analysis. That set him off again, which had certain people wondering if he was acting more like a Kaiju than human. Someone had thought that enough to turn on his security collar during an argument he was having with Dr. Michum after a warning migraine, which landed him in the infirmary for about a day. The scientist was horrified and the tech that went behind Tendo's back to access the collar's panel was immediately court-marshalled. When Nathanial was released, he kept to himself as much as possible. He was badly spooked and many that knew him didn't blame him. He performed all his duties to the letter. He spent his personal time studying or training with his brother or with his family as they learned to scuba dive. All this made her sister's campaign to gain Nathanial's interest next to impossible.

" _Care to explain or just vent_ ," she asked settling in to listen.

" _This special trainer from the base in Japan arrived yesterday with some new method of sparring for him with the staffs_."

" _Trainer? Why would veteran rangers need special training on that_?"

" _It's the webbing between his fingers. It affects his grip on small things_ ," Isa said waving it off before continuing. " _Anyway, they were training most of yesterday, the three of them. I heard them talk about making better use of their Jaeger's other weapons as well. Finally, today the family had scuba lessons but he wished to continue to study with the trainer. So, I offered to act as his sparring partner_."

Emma nodded, " _That would have gotten you in his sight without the risk of him getting spooked. Let him relax his guard_."

" _I know_!" Isa exclaimed. " _He, the trainer, was having him work with two half staffs in each hand so they could lay against his forearms without his hands' webbing getting in the way. At some point, the trainer walked out of the room to take a call or something and Nathanial knocked me on my back_."

Emma leaned forward, " _That sounds promising_."

Isa stared at the top bunk. " _It should have been_." She turned to her sister. " _He was so sweet, Emma. Asking if I was all right. How grateful he was to me for taking the time to help him train. All spoken in decent Spanish too. When he helped me up I made sure to come up so quickly that I was right in his personal space_." Isa closed her eyes.

" _Well_?"

" _Oh, his eyes got so big … I was about to comment on them. Give him an opening, you know_ ," she sighed a moment and then frowned. " _Then his twin walks in and says he's ready to continue the training. Ugh! Nathanial jumped back like I had suddenly exploded into flames. That jerk had the nerve to glare at me, me. Like I had done something terrible to his brother_."

Emma sat back and sighed as disappointed as her sister. " _Terrible timing_."

* * *

In Dancer's quarters

"You have lousy timing bro," Nathanial said as he toweled off.

Sebastian was waiting to take a shower next and shrugged, "Me, I didn't do anything. What the heck was she doing?"

"Sparring, because you were busy. I was helping her up, that's all."

"With how you jumped, that can't be all. Did she put her hands on you or something?"

Nathanial threw open the door and glared, "No, but that might have been nice. Especially now since I've learned that the investigation on CBR has officially been closed and only one of the executives was charged with what they did to me. For them it's business as usual again."

"Yep, that sucks. But you can't be too careful. What if she has another agenda, Nate?"

"Everyone has an agenda, Sebastian," Nathanial leaned on the doorframe. "You do realize, it has been two and a half years since I have had my hands on a woman that isn't our mother or a scientist. Never mind the fact she is gorgeous… I'm the one that has to behave more humane than everyone on the planet or else people will start to think the Kaiju are taking over me. God forbid I show any sort of temper in public." He threw the towel at his twin's face.

He caught it easily. "You aren't the only one lacking female company," Sebastian said passing his twin.

"Don't give me that crap. You were flirting with that one tech in Alaska," he snapped going into the main area of their quarters.

Sebastian winced and said, "Nothing came of it. She… only acted interested in me to get to you."

"Oh crap, no," he responded turning to Sebastian.

Sebastian explained, "Crap yes, she's part of that creepy order that worships Kaiju. They either think or are wondering if you are like a… M… well like Jesus is for Christians."

"Oh… that is, I mean, no…" he shuddered, grabbed his wallet and located a ten dollar bill. "That really creeps me out. I mean, hell no…" he proceeded to swear nine times. "Remind me this goes to the curse jar."

"That's fine I paid it $20 when I found she…"

"Did you tell Rachel?"

Sebastian rolled his head back, "No, I didn't even think about that. Should of though…"

"I'll go see her. And Sebastian…"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry… for all of it."

"Accepted, but I'll skip the kiss and make up portion." The brothers grinned and parted ways.

* * *

Back in the Mayan Cat quarters

Isa carefully asked her sister for a favor. "Emma, could you… possibly…" Emma waited. "Give his brother something better to do?"

Emma lifted her brows slightly. "I have been thinking about getting to know him better. He is attractive, but what about his mother and older brother? How do you intend to avoid them getting in the way?"

She grinned barring her teeth, "I'll think of something."

"Just remember, we can't be on the rotation when this happens or I'll never get the man off the base."

* * *

Not long after, Nathanial sat alone on the roof reading and watching the sun set. He tried to ignore the car parked far off base and someone standing nearby with what looked like a telescopic lens on a camera. The roof was one of the few places he could go be by himself in the evening and he couldn't stand to be cooped up indoors any longer.

Rachel had taken the news of the Alaskan tech's intent with disappointment rather than surprise. She explained that there had been letters from other members of the order sent to him as well as her assistant had found some disturbing websites about him in a religious tone. After a few details, Nathanial felt ill and the heady feeling that Isabelle's scent and look had vanished.

Nathanial gripped the book frustrated. Why did this have to happen to him? Fight monsters, save lives, be actual heroes. That was the plan… with all the perks. Unfortunately, he was doing all those things without the perks.

The sun kept going down, but he didn't want to go inside yet. Just a reminder what he couldn't have, Sebastian was off base on a date, an actual date. A date with one of the gypsy goddesses, not Isabelle. He envied his brother. Sebastian, at first, had not wanted to accept Emmaline's subtle offer for an evening off base. At least, until Nathanial firmly okayed it. One of them should enjoy themselves. One of them should be social and enjoy themselves. He tried to concentrate on the book but his mind kept wandering. He refused to call it sulking.

Then the rooftop door opened and he looked up. There in the doorframe stood someone he both wanted to see and didn't. Isabelle stood in the light of the cheap bulb and somehow she looked more than just fine. Oh, he felt pathetic, telling himself 'DOWN'. She looked about and started when she looked his way. "Nathanial?" she asked.

" _Yes_? _I mean, it's me_."

" _Did you know your eyes glow in the dark_?"

" _Yes, I'm aware_ ," he said and looked away.

" _Don't do that, I can't see where you are now_."

" _It's not that dark yet_ ," He said and then thought, 'You idiot, don't correct her. She'll leave.' He heard her walking toward him. " _Is there something you need_?" he asked slowly, closing his book. He glanced up, she  really was walking toward him.

" _Well, I thought since our co-pilots are elsewhere we might keep each other company_." She held out a bottle of beer from the pack she held.

" _As long as you don't mind being watched_ ," he carefully took the beer. Just be cool, you can handle being around a beautiful woman. Just don't ramble.

" _Watched_?"

" _Don't look, there's someone with a camera way over there pointed here_."

"Oh." She sat down beside him, " _We heard it's that kind of attention you like the least_."

" _You heard correct_ … _You're perfume is nice_ …"

" _Thank you_ ," she smiled, " _You sound a little rusty_."

" _Yeah well, haven't spoken a lot of Spanish_ …"

" _I didn't mean the Spanish_ ," she said quickly.

Nathanial was grateful for the night and took a quick drink. "Oh, yea, that _. Would it help to say you and your sister are probably the most beautiful women I ever seen and I have been cursing what the Kaiju did to me even more since I laid eyes on you… two_?" Isa threw back her head and laughed. "Oh man," he groaned and stood up.

Isa jumped to her feet and wrapped herself around his arm. He froze and she smiled up to him, " _Would it help to know Sophie thought I was crazy to refer to you as cute the day you arrived_?" Nathanial blinked, his mouth opened, then closed. " _What is it about a shy man that is so cute? ...Would you like to go inside and talk about this_?" She tugged his arm gently running a hand along his bicep. He followed her to the door, both forgetting about the beer. A terrible waste by the maintenance worker's opinion that found it hours later.

* * *

Author's Note: Due to the story's rating, I cannot go into any details about what those two got up to; however, I'm sure readers have enough imagination to fill in the gap. Now, what were dear Sebastian and Emmaline up to during this time?

* * *

They were walking down one of the streets with clubs lining both sides. Music pulsed out of them, tempting those that passed by. The rangers ignored the temptations. Sebastian felt rusty, but it was much like riding a bike, a man didn't really forget the steps on a date with a beautiful woman. And Ms. Achach was definitely a beauty. " _That was a great restaurant, Emmaline. Very good suggestion_."

Emmaline stretched her bare arms over her head as if to seize the night. " _Why thank you, but just Emma if you don't mind. It's so good to get off base every now and again. Especially with such good company_."

Sebastian mouth stretched into a smile, she wore that black dress well. It was elegant with a whisper of allure. He didn't figure she was the type to move quickly, but he had a sense there was potential. "So, where would the lady like to go with good company?"

Her laughter was rich and full. " _Oh, I don't know, but I hope Isa able to draw your brother out_."

" _My brother_?" he stopped short.

She turned to him. " _Oh, please. You had to have noticed she has been flirting with him. And without you hovering over him she won't miss the chance to, you know_."

" _If she hurts him_ …"

" _Hurts_?" Emma repeated, " _You really think so little of her… or me? Sebastian, she adores shy men, always has_."

" _Adore? Shy_?" he repeated as if the words were foreign concepts to him.

Emma took pity on him and explained, " _Isa doesn't see his blue skin and the Kaiju parts. She sees that he is sweet and shy. She noticed that on the day you arrived_. _She has been wanting to gain your brother's interest since then_."

" _So, in the training room the other day, I got in the way of something that could have made him feel very human_ ," Sebastian muttered. "Oh man."

Emma could tell he was kicking himself. Time to get his attention back where it was supposed to be. She moved in and kissed his cheek, " _You're a very good brother. All she wants is a fair chance… at him_."

Sebastian started to smile, what's done is done might as well enjoy tonight. " _Well, she would be hard to resist, looking like a gypsy goddess_ ," he said as they began walking again.

Emma blinked and then grinned, " _That's a sneaky way of delivering a compliment_." She stepped in front of him. " _So, you want to go back to base and… perhaps pretend to watch a movie_?"

Sebastian's smile grew, " _You are an angel_."

" _We'll see if that's true. And if Isa hasn't hooked up with your brother. We can hooked them both_."

" _Deal_."

When they arrived on base, they were surprised to find it in an uproar. People were running about, shouting but nothing they said made any sense. Sebastian caught the arm of a guard as he passed them. "Hey, _what's going on_?"

"Kaiju?" Emma asked.

" _Negative, we have two rangers in the infirmary, different Jaegers. We need to ensure the other two teams are ready just in case_."

" _Which rangers_?" Emma demanded.

" _Not sure, but the word is they're Dancer and Cat. One being the hybrid_."

"Wait how, seriously, Nathanial?" Sebastian stammered in English. Apparently, the guard's grasp of English wasn't strong enough as he looked at Emma.

" _What happened_?"

" _Not sure, but rumor is a betting started on the cause, when Marshal Miro went to question them_ ," he said and continued with his duties.

Emma quietly said, "If he hurt her…"

"I seriously doubt he would even by accident, but we need to get to them."

At the infirmary, Rebecca Wright had arrived moments before them. Both Rebecca and Marshal Miro stood over a pale Nathanial as he sat shirtless in a chair with a bandage around his neck staring at the floor.

"Well?" the Marshal demanded, "Are you going to explain what happened to your neck and her legs?" She pointed to Isa lying unconscious on the hospital bed.

Nathanial winced but said nothing. Rebecca carefully lifted the gauze at his neck and examined his injury. "Hm," was her only comment. Nathanial dropped his head to his hands wanting to disappear.

"Isa?" Emma whispered.

Nathanial jumped to his feet. " _She's fine. The doc says she will be fine. It was an accident, I swear. She didn't even want me to bring her here, but it looked so bad. I… I am so sorry_."

The Marshal snapped, "What happened?" Nathanial looked back at Miro, his eyes widened in panic. "I need to know ranger. And not in Spanish."

"Hm," Rebecca said looking at Isa's injuries that were actually a little above her legs. She turned to her son and raised her brows in question. Nathanial groaned dropping into the chair and buried his head in his hands again. She sighed.

"What?" Sebastian demanded. "What are we missing, mom?" Marshal Miro waited, believing Rebecca would get the truth out of her son faster than she could.

Rebecca stood over her son and ran her fingers over the scales of his head. "You're sweet on her, right?"

"Mom don't," Nathanial whispered seemingly frozen in his chair.

Rebecca nodded, "Was she sweet on you?"

"Extremely," Emma answered concerned but curious.

Nathanial pleaded, "Please."

Rebecca sighed, "And you two decided to, shall we say… scratch each other's itches."

"Oh mom," he whispered. "Can I leave please?"

The Marshal replied coldly, "No."

Nathanial shrank and muttered, "Can the ground open up and swallow me?"

Rebecca regarded her youngest with dismay, but this wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's, it was Miss Achach's. "Let's see if I understand what happened. Miss Achach didn't realize your gill flaps were actually rather delicate." Nathanial winced. "And so she gave you a love bite."

"Mom!" Nathanial begged, "Please stop!"

"But how did Isa get hurt?" Emma demanded. Nathanial turned to her and they watched as his face went to a paler gray and then to a deep blue-gray.

"Oh," Sebastian whispered and then said, "Oh no way. Don't tell us she bite you while you had your hands on her…"

"Bro!" Nathanial not quite wailed as Sebastian laughed.

Emma gasped and then covered a smile. Seconds later, she had to laugh out loud. "Are you telling us that my sister's aggressive style had you literally crawling her…"

"Emma!" Isa screamed from the bed. She had only been pretending to be out to avoid the Marshal's questions. " _What would mom say if she heard you_?"

"Is it true Ranger Achach?" Marshal Miro asked. "In English."

Isabelle paled and tried to answer, but could only manage to nod. Then she turned red and shouted at Nathanial, "I told you not the infirmary!"

"You were bleeding all over the room… What should I have done?"

"You could have called our siblings!"

"You could have been bleeding to death."

"I've heard enough," Marshal Miro snapped. "Both crews are suspended until further notice."

"What?" Sebastian responded.

Rebecca cut him off, "Marshal, my sons did nothing wrong."

"Ms. Wright, these orders are not about who was wrong but rather once the public finds out about this, there will be people who will insist that Nathanial assaulted her." Everyone paused.

Nathanial stood slowly and whispered, "If you will excuse me."

Marshal Miro nodded.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

Nathanial glanced at Isa, "Elsewhere."

Isa smiled weakly at him, but Nathanial turned away humiliated. Once he left the room, she frowned. Marshal Miro lifted a brow but said nothing before walking out. After the door closed, Isa snapped, " _Why did he have to be so cute_?"

Rebecca blinked, " _My son_?"

" _Yes_ ," Isa pouted, " _Now, he'll probably be too afraid to touch me ever again_." She fell back to the pillow and gasped grabbing her hip.

Emma went to her bedside. " _How bad is it_?"

Isa grimaced, " _The doctor said I have a toned bottom and Nathanial's claws went in deep. He actually laughed while he was examining me_."

Sebastian tried not to smile, " _Yeah, his claws are sizable_."

" _And sharp. We've tried to dull them but somehow_ …"

" _But he's so careful you must have really distracted him_ ," Sebastian pointed out.

Isa dragged up a smile, " _That was the plan, how else could I have gotten him to get his hands on me otherwise_." Then she frowned, " _I'll probably have ten little reminders of this event for the rest of my life_."

" _Oh Isa, you poor thing. After all that effort to win him over_ ," Emma said.

Sebastian grimaced, " _You realize when the truth gets out on base,_ Nathanial _will be ruthlessly_ …"

Rebecca stopped him, " _Sweetie, we both know your brother is aware of that, but we won't let him go through this alone_."

" _What about me? They'll also come at me. That should help him_ ," Isa said.

Sebastian snorted, " _Yes, they will come to comfort the lady the hybrid tried to force himself on_."

" _That's not what happened_!"

Rebecca explained, " _But that's what some people will insist actually happened regardless of what anyone says, even you_."

" _They only see the Kaiju, the monster. They will demand his head_ ," Sebastian said worried. "I should never have…"

"Sebastian," his mother said, "You have every right to live as does your brother."

He nodded. "I'll find Rachel and let her know about this." He left the room without looking at the twins.

" _Sorry, I ruined your date_ ," Isa whispered.

Emma shook her head and took her sister's hands. She noticed Rebecca watching them. " _We didn't mean_ …"

" _Then what did you mean_?" Rebecca demanded.

" _Just a first date. A chance to get to know them_."

" _And them to get to know us_."

" _A first date leads straight to the bedroom_?" Rebecca asked putting a hand on her hip.

The sisters shifted under her stare. " _That wasn't my plan_ ," Emma insisted.

" _All right, this would have been a first for me, but your son is so_ …" Isa sighed, leaving Rebecca blinking at her.

* * *

Nathanial made his way to the lap pool. He needed to do something and the water would at least be cool. His neck wound ached and the salt burned at the open cuts. He ignored it and powered through the water, back and forth. How could you be so stupid? How could you forget the stupid claws? You know they're sharp. Angry at himself drove him lap after lap. When the anger started to run out new thoughts came. This will get out, if it hasn't already. The Marshals can't cover it up. How can Rachel manage this? Oh god, they… they might claim I tried to rape her. Nathanial slowed down and tried to think.

He jerked when something splashed the water nearby. He looked up and leaning over the edge was Rachel. When he surfaced, he saw her mouth was set in a grim line. "We'll talk in my office. Now."

As soon as Nathanial dried off, he went to Rachel's office and took the seat across from her desk. He felt like a kid sent to the principal's office. "Nathanial," Rachel began, "I need you to explain what happened this evening."

Nathanial blinked, "You can't be seriously be asking me to describe… you know, that?"

"Would you rather I ask her?"

He thought it over a moment and said, "Yes – please."

Rachel's jaw dropped. She looked away a moment and thought about what Sebastian had briefly told her. "You mean… oh please no."

"I know I really screwed up… So, just how bad is this?"

She waved it aside, "Let me talk to her so I can actually understand what happened. Then I can make a guess."

"I'm really sorry, Rachel. I never meant…"

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Rachel suggested, but at his confusion she added, "or just get out of sight." Nathanial winced and left for his quarters.

* * *

Before dawn the story of the accident had spread throughout the base and into the news. There were already multiple versions, but all had one common theme: the hybrid had hurt a woman. The Wright twins stayed inside their quarters, only allowing their mother in with meals and their brother for the routine exam. Some took it as a sign of his guilt.

Emma Achach had stopped by their quarters to update them on her sister's condition and to tell Sebastian he had been right. A few of the male personnel had stopped by the infirmary. Isabelle had been initially shock, then horrified, and ended with livid. Those men hadn't expected her to defend him so fiercely. Emma's news did calm Rebecca a bit, but her sons were watching the news and the reports on the incident were not comforting.

Later on, Rebecca headed for Ms. Bennet's office. She came prepared with various caffeinated concoctions depending on the preference of Rachel and her staff. No one looked like they had slept, so her gifts were appreciated. "How is, all of this?" she asked as she handed Rachel a cup.

Rachel took a moment to breath in the aroma and sighed, "Thank you, Rebecca. I'm afraid this is not quite a disaster. Much of the good will he earned during the tour is probably worthless now."

"What else?"

"The Marshals have handled the counsel. Dr. Waters was an unexpected asset to them."

"Really?"

"Yes, the good doctor explained clearly why pain to your son's gill flaps caused him to, shall we say… grip so firmly," she explained with a touch of amusement.

"If we survive this, it will be a funny story," Rebecca agreed.

Rachel nodded, "I understand the seriousness but I can't help but imagine… that poor girl was so embarrassed when she explained what happened." Rebecca couldn't stop the quick smile, she had been there when Rachel questioned Isabelle after Nathanial flat refused to do so. "The Marshals have asked me to wait to provide an official statement to the media concerning this incident."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"We have received several interesting letters. Several women have sent love letters to your son and hate letters to Ms. Achach. Several men have sent love and sympathy letters to her and hate or death threats to him."

"Already?"

Rachel glanced over the rim of her cup. "Email, my friend. Email."


	23. Chapter 23

The accident continued to cause a massive stir for days, but the Wrights had to get back into their duties and training, even if they were off the Jaeger rotation. They did their best to ignore the stares and occasional laughter in their direction. The Achach twins tried to support them even though Isa had to be careful when sitting down after leaving the infirmary. All the scientists stood by the accident report and remained determined to be professional with the ranger.

There were a few major related incidents that everyone became aware of. The funniest or most embarrassing was a woman's public claim that she was pregnant with the hybrid's, Nathanial's, child. Rachel had to call a press conference for that one. She, the Wrights, and the scientists were all present. There were several demonstrators. Some were demanding the hybrid be arrested for his assault on the human woman. Some were demanding that the hybrid should be 'fixed' for the safety of the entire human race, and a minority were actually there to hear his side of the accident. As the group sat down before their audience, several people quieted while others shouted curses and terrible chants. Nathanial tried to look indifferent, but his family could tell he was very nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you wish to be allowed to remain, you will quiet down and let us conduct ourselves professionally," Rachel ordered. After some guards stepped toward the loudest individuals, the room quieted enough to begin. "Thank you, thank you all for coming today. As you are aware the terrible incident between Rangers Nathanial Wright and Isabelle Achach, and unfortunately it has sparked several conflicting stories and wild claims. Today, the one we are focusing on is Ms. Brittany Launder's claim of being pregnant with Mr. Wright's child. He has already stated that name is unknown to him, but if she would like to come forward…" In the back of the room there was movement. A woman separated from the crowd, she seemed potentially pregnant.

Nathanial had been sitting still since the moment he sat down, hating his uniform as normal. He blinked at the woman who raised her hand and began walking toward the front, it took a moment for him to place her. It had been over two years since the last time he had been in the same room with her. When he did recognize her, his lips curled in disgusted. Before he could stop himself, he snapped, "What are you doing out of prison?"

The woman smiled half sly, half wicked. "Nice to see you too. I was never charged, so no prison for me."

The audience waited, the reporters sensing a potentially story.

"Nate?" His mother began, "Who is?"

"She worked with Dr. Allen as his personal assistant for almost the entire time they held me in that place," he nearly snarled.

"Nate," Sebastian whispered urgently. His twin was losing his temper and thankfully with the table in the way no one could see that his claws were hooked for a fight.

Nathanial tried to relax his fingers before continuing, "Do have any idea what those drugs you personally pumped into me did?"

She shrugged. "Orders are orders."

"What is this about anyway? You know your claim's crap."

Her eyebrows rose as her smile widened, "Is it?"

"Ms. Launder," Dr. Waters interrupted. "What have you done? Where are the rest of the reports from that lab? I, we all, have a lot of questions for you."

She stood before them quietly with a smug expression. She acted like they couldn't touch her.

One of the reporters stood and asked, "What did you mean about the pregnancy claim?"

"Nathanial Wright is no longer… compatible with human women," Dr. Michum said delicately. The reporters looked like they were about to jump to their feet then. "So, there should be no way you could be having Nate's child." The room erupted with questions and shouting.

They quieted as Nathanial stood. He looked down at that woman and said, "I hope you enjoyed your 15 seconds of fame, but you will never use me or my family again. I'll let the scientists and the council deal with you." He turned away and left the room with as much dignity as he could while seething with fury. Some tried to follow him but the guards blocked them. The reporters settled on asking several personal questions to the Wrights that were totally not appropriate. Thankfully, Rachel handled them like a champ. The scientists from both companies cornered Ms. Launder when she tried to slip away and firmly escorted her to their wing. The Marshals provided guards to ensure security, before demanding the council provide authorization to hold Ms. Launder for thorough questioning. She wasn't pregnant either they quickly found. Nathanial spent the rest of the day beating the heck out of a punching bag.

* * *

Another day, the Wright twins were sparring alone in the training center. They were getting a solid workout. The special trainer from Japan had solved the webbing problem. It felt good to be able to get something right. Near the end of their session time several men walked into the room. Sebastian stepped back from Nathanial and his twin pulled his blow. Nathanial turned and noticed the men weren't rangers. Sebastian noticed their expressions. " _Whatever you are planning, be very sure you want to go through with it_." The twins glanced at each other.

" _Maybe you should speak with Isa, first_ ," Nathanial added.

" _What makes you think you can say her name like that_!" one of them shouted and headed for Nathanial. The group turned into a mob and rushed the twins. They were armed with pipes and maintenance equipment. The men split into two groups of at least three each. Nathanial got lucky as his first attacker over-committed his swing allowing Nathanial to shove him face first into a support beam. The man went down but was still breathing before Nathanial focused on the other two. Sebastian used the length of his staff to jar the knee of first attacker before deflecting the swing of a steel pipe from another. They both had a feeling these men were really misinformed, and if they did any permanent damage to any of them, there would be hell to pay with Rachel and the Marshals. It was a good thing they were already loose from their match and these were not rangers.

Nathanial found himself against an older man welding a thick maintenance wrench. He didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't want to get to get whack by the choice of weapon. He dodged, ducked, and deflected the man's strikes. He glanced at Sebastian. They had to get out of that room and retreat. Sebastian's staff had better reach than his double staffs, but he was facing more opponents than him. "Corner!" he yelled, warning his twin that he was getting backed into a corner. Heck, they were both getting back toward the far wall and away from the exit.

Sebastian jumped to the side taking a glancing blow from one of his attackers. "Bail?"

"Please," Nathanial snapped and then stumbled forward as something thick slammed across his neck and shoulders. Someone had gotten behind him. He rolled to the floor narrowly missing the wrench. The area between his shoulders was a fire with pain.

"Not so tough now, you freak," the man said hefting the wrench. As he wound up for a swing, two screams pierced the air.

"Poppie! _Stop_!" Isa and Emma yelled charging in. " _Leave them alone_!" Isa pushed the wrench wielding man aside and reached out to Nathanial. He hissed as a hand was placed on his back. " _Are you hurt_?" She asked jerking her hand back. He winced and rolled his shoulders, it had been a solid blow. Isa helped him back to his feet gently.

" _What are you doing_?" Emma shouted standing between Nathanial and his attackers. She glanced toward Sebastian. He nodded to her letting her know he was all right taking a few more steps away from the men and closer to Nathanial.

When Nathanial got to his feet, Isa wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. " _I am so sorry. My family_ …"

Nathanial held his arms away from her a moment and gently touched her shoulders. " _Please don't, don't do this_ , Isa."

" _Isa, get away from him_ ," her father ordered.

"Poppie, _I told you it was an accident. It was my fault not his_."

" _Maybe you_ …" Nathanial began and his voice caught when she turned to him. "I can't handle those eyes."

" _You're their father_?" Sebastian asked.

" _Yes_ ," he answered firmly setting the business end of the wrench on the floor, but still looked ready to do battle with it in a moment.

Sebastian swung the staff to rest behind his shoulder. " _So, could you tell your daughters not to, you know, break into our quarters while we're sleeping and crawl into bed with us? If you don't mind_."

" _What_?" Mr. Achach yelled. He and his friends looked at each of the twins.

Emma put a hand on her hip and shrugged, " _That was only this morning and we did not break in, your mother let us borrow her access key_."

"What?" the twins shouted and shook their heads, "Ah, mom."

" _And you were not complaining… until you woke_ ," Isa said.

" _You scared the crap out of me. I'm no saint_." Nathanial shook his head in defeat. " _Why don't we get the injured to the infirmary before… anything else happens_?"

" _Like what_?" Isa purred still hugging him. Nathanial winced and brought a hand to his forehead doubling over hissing.

"You had to ask," Sebastian snapped. "Migraine?" Nathanial nodded. "Kaiju." He nodded again. "I'll make the call. _Could the rest of you back up_?"

" _Them yes, me no_ ," Isa said refusing to let Nathanial get away. She glared at her father and his friends.

He frowned at them and sighed, " _We will discuss this with your mother_."

* * *

A few days later when it was clear and sunny, the Wrights decided to try scuba diving as a family in the bay. Nathanial was happy to pull them around. His mother's reactions to the reef made him laugh. Biotech had provided them with their gear allowing his family to be able to talk to each other. He was still bound to texting on the waterproof tablet. A few hours underwater helped, but in the back of his mind, he knew they would have to surface eventually. They would have to go back into the base, into that world that he did not totally belong to anymore.

Nathanial looked up hearing splashing at the surface. Four more divers entered the water. Nathanial texted, "4 divers just entered our space. Why?" He watched them as they turned and orientated themselves.

His family got word and regrouped around him.

"Who are they?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know," Thomas said, "but I don't like that they are coming toward us."

"Wait a second, are those harpoons?" Sebastian said.

Tendo suddenly came on the line, "Their boat isn't responding to us. We have deployed the copters."

"That doesn't help us," Sebastian snapped. "They're armed. We're not."

"Do your best to get back to base," Tendo ordered.

Nathanial pointed toward the base and shoved them in that direction. Rebecca took a hold of his arm and got him to look at her as she said, "You are coming with us." Nathanial nodded and pulled his mother behind him as his brothers and Hanley swam as hard as they could. About halfway to the base, Nathanial paused and pointed at the others and Rebecca reluctantly let her son go. Nathanial didn't like tricking his mother like that, but figured the divers were after him not his family. They appeared to be heading for him not his family. He swam toward his brothers and the divers headed toward him. With that confirmation, he swam for the surface. The copters once in the air wouldn't take but five or so minutes to reach them. He kept a steady eye on their harpoons. He didn't see any of the special underwater pistols that the military had developed. He kept moving about the divers never giving them a steady target.

Through water he heard the sound of copter blades. Nathanial swam up and broke the surface under one of the copters. The people on the boat already had their hands up. The crew in the second copter were waving at him and that copter was closer to the surface. Nathanial dove under the surface to gather speed and then launched himself out of the water straight up to grip the landing gear. The crew hauled him on board.

One of the crew leaned in close and shouted, "Your family's staying clear. We need you to stay with us until we got this group in custody." Nathanial gave him a thumbs up and watched as the copter teams did their jobs. He knew, he was going to get an earful from his mother when this was over.

It took longer than he liked to get the intruders under control. This was wasting his limited time in the water. The tablet on his arm went off several times. And from the looks of it, Mom was going to be making her own payments to the curse jar. As soon as the member of the copter crew gave him the all clear thumbs up, he dove off the landing gear and straight in. The water felt so good. He saw his family, safe just as the crew said they would be. They were waving at him, get over here. He let go of the ball of tension he didn't realize he had and opened his gills to the water. He spread his webbed fingers and toes and lazily headed for them. He felt relieved and wanted to savor the moment if he could. The ocean sang with the current, the sunlight danced through the water. It would be over soon, his family were near the pipe entrance. They had had enough today. He itched to stay, to beg for five more minutes like the little boy he had been. But he wasn't a boy, he was an adult, a ranger, and he had responsibilities.

The song grew louder and there was something else in it. Curious, Nathanial turned about trying to hear it better…


	24. Chapter 24

Nathanial began swimming, following the call in the water. The tablet on his arm buzzed repeatedly but he couldn't remember what to do about it. Nothing seemed important but the getting to the source of the call.

* * *

"He's done what!" Becket shouted as he entered the control room.

"We're only getting bits and pieces. These extremists tried to attack the Wrights while they were scuba-diving, the kid distracted them so our security could handle them," Tendo said hurrying through the control room. "Then Rebecca said he was coming back to them when something caught his attention. She said his eyes looked unfocused and he started swimming west."

"No response from his tablet," a tech called out.

"Where is he now?" Becket demanded.

"Whoa, he is really moving," Tendo said bringing up his screen. Nathanial had already left the bay behind and was in open ocean. "What the heck is he doing?"

"Send the copters, we'll need them to bring him back," Becket ordered and turned to the screen. "What is in that direction?"

"The breach, he's heading straight for the breach," Tendo answered shocked. "That doesn't make sense. His body can't withstand the pressures at that depth."

"Any response from the ranger?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Tendo, how long before he reaches the breach? And how long before the copters catch up to him?"

"He can't possible maintain this pace, but if he could, three – four hours at least. The copters will be over him in thirty minutes."

Becket nodded, "All right, prep the collar control." Tendo turned to him. "Once the copter's divers intercept him, if he doesn't respond, then we will use it." Tendo nodded and pulled out his key. He lifted the new, more secure case onto the console beside him. Becket handed over his key and Tendo inserted each into their slots. All the while they heard the progress of the copters. Then the alarms on Tendo's console went off. "Now what?"

Tendo shook his head, "The breach didn't open, but there is a signature. I've never seen a Kaiju this small."

"What category?" Becket demanded.

"There isn't one, it's smaller than any on record," Tendo said watching the small red dot move away from the breach. "It looks like it's about twice the size of a humpback whale." He looked closer at his screen and he grabbed the mic. "Captain, get a move on. That Kaiju is on an intercept course with our ranger!"

"Yes, sir."

"Get a Jaeger deployed," Becket yelled to the room.

* * *

He almost felt like he was dreaming and couldn't get a grip on what was happening. In the back of his mind, Nathanial could not remember ever swimming so fast for so long. His muscles were beginning to ache and he wanted to rest. The call urged him to keep going. Something was off, instinct was saying stop, slow down. Nathanial shook his head, something important was missing.

' _This way. Come_ …' the call said, '… _want answers… seek answers. Come_ …'

"Answers?" he wondered slicing through the water. His speed decreased, fatigue was setting in. 'Where is my family?' As the thought struck him, something dropped into the water ahead of him. He swam around the form. Something grabbed his ankle and Nathanial tried to shake it off. It wouldn't come loose and when he tried to reach around and pull it off something gripped his shoulder and shook him. He twisted and pulled away. The form was still moving. He shook his head trying to recognize the form.

The call pulled at him again, ' _Come_.' He turned toward the call and forgot about the moving form but not his family.

"Sir, I grabbed him, but he acted like he didn't know what I was. His eyes are glazed over, like he's on something. I don't think he knows what's happening. He keeps shaking his head, stops and then starts swimming again. I can't stop him," the diver reported trying to keep up with the hybrid.

"Oh my god," Rebecca whispered. The Wrights hadn't changed out of their wetsuits before arriving in the control room. All of them were worried about Nathanial.

"All right, we're out of time," Becket said. He looked to the Wrights. "I'm sorry, but we have to get them on that copter before the Kaiju reaches them. Tendo turn on the collar, short burst." Sebastian wrapped his arms around his mom as she lunged at Tendo cursing.

Tendo opened the case and flipped the switches to arm the charge. He took a breath and pressed the button. "Sorry, kid."

* * *

The diver watched as the hybrid jerked about for a few seconds. Then he hung still in the water, the diver swam over. The hybrid didn't move or react. "I think that did it. He's not struggling." He swam behind him and took a firm grip under his arms. The hybrid didn't resist. "I have a pulse on him." The diver felt immediately better after breaking the surface. He leaned the hybrid's head back keeping his head above water before waving to the copter. He heard the hybrid cough and then groan. "I think he's trying to wake up. Where's the Kaiju?"

"We are on standby," Tendo said, "You have time."

As the crew hauled the hybrid onto the floor of the copter, he was coughing out the remaining salt water from his gills. From the way he was moving, he didn't have much motor control. One of the crew decided not to take chances, and pulled out a few zip ties. "No offense ranger, but no more swimming today." They secured his wrists to seat frame and wrapped another around his ankles.

Once the diver was safely on board the captain radioed to the base, "The ranger has been secured, everyone accounted for, returning to base." The captain increased the altitude of his aircraft worried about the Kaiju.

"What's the status of the ranger?"

"Medic is checking now."

The medic checked the ranger's neck and gill flaps for any damage from the collar. There was minor bruising and the skin was tender from how the ranger grumbled. He sounded like he was trying to wake up. The medic took a pen light and lifted an eyelid. The ranger jerked and the medic wasn't surprised by the reaction. The ranger's eye was completely dilated. The medic checked the other eye without the light, it was the same. The glaze over the eyes was still there. "Give me a headset," he ordered and snapped his fingers by the ranger's ear. The ranger reacted and then squeezed his eyes tight grimacing. The medic nodded and fitted the headset over the ranger's ears. "Ranger Wright, can you hear me?" He watched the ranger struggle a bit, blink, and then hiss wincing. "Easy, ranger. Your eyes are dilated kept them shut till they adjust."

"What happened?" the ranger gasped out. He tried to move his arms. "What's going on?" He felt the zip ties now and didn't like the implications.

"Calm down, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Why?" he asked sounding a little spooked.

"Answer the question first."

"I was swimming back to my family after security arrived, then… Where are we?"

"Ranger, that was about an hour ago. You took off swimming," the medic paused. The ranger blinked and struggled to look around. When the ranger lowered his head and became very still, the medic continued, "The Marshal tried to contact you but you didn't respond. He had no choice but to activate the collar."

"Where were you going?" Someone else asked.

"I don't know," Nathanial snapped. "I don't where I am."

"All right," the medic said and waved off the crew. "We're headed back to base. Then we'll work on getting this sorted out." To the crew, he whispered, "No one mention the Kaiju. He's freaked out enough as it is."

* * *

Back at base, once the zip ties were removed, Nathanial realized he was so worn-out, his limbs felt like dead weight. He was shoved into a wheelchair and escorted straight to the research area. Then the scientists examined him as his family and some staff stood by. Nathanial lost track of how many times he said either, "I'm not sure," or "I didn't know what was happening."

The Marshals listened and saw the scientists were getting nowhere with their questions except making Nathanial angrier and more frightened. Miro looked to Becket and nodded to the Wrights. Becket nodded, Sebastian and Rebecca had proven in the past that they could get Nathanial to calmly talk out things to them.

Miro walked over to them and asked, "Ms. Wright, if we placed your family alone, can you get your son to explain his point of view more clearly?"

"Yes, he's… he is spooked but more tired and hungry than anything, I'm sure," Rebecca said.

"All right. Do the best you can."

* * *

Alone in a lab with his family was an improvement, but god did Nathanial want to rest. Mother had returned and waved something under his nose. "Honey, you hungry?"

Nathanial lifted his head. "What's the catch?" he said watching his mother. She only baked when she was nervous. So, the cookies that smelled like they were fresh out of the oven were either someone else's or he had really scared her this time.

"What possessed you to swim up to those harpoon wielding idiots?" she demanded holding the cookie out of his reach. Beside her was a tray loaded with several of his favorites.

Nathanial shrugged, "They were there because of me, not you or Sebastian or Thomas. Just me. I wasn't about to let you get hurt because of this." He waved at his hybrid self.

Sebastian shook his head, "So you were going to be noble, stupidly again?"

"That's not what I meant. And besides, we knew security was already on their way. All I did was swim up to the surface out of the range of the harpoons."

"Nathan," Thomas warned. "There could have been someone on their boat armed with something strong enough to take you out once you surfaced. Like say, hm… a high-powered rifle."

Nathanial looked away, after a moment he answered, "I didn't think of that possibility. You're right."

Rebecca stepped forward and grabbed Nathanial by the ear. "Of course he's right. That's why he has the PhD." She pulled him out of his chair and he hissed in pain but followed obediently.

From the other room the Marshal's and the scientists watched the Wrights through the security feed. Hanley chuckled, "Well, if anyone but her tried that, Nathanial wouldn't stand for it."

"This whole thing terrified her," Rachel said. "The Kaiju tried to take her son again."

Rebecca released his ear and pointed at the chair in front of the food tray. "Sit and eat."

"Yes, ma'am," he breathed and gingerly sat down and picked up the fork with his claws. Rebecca stood over him, hands on hips, and her foot tapping. Nathanial understood, he had really scared her and the only way to appease her was to obey her orders, starting with eating.

Sebastian waited till the tray was about half cleared. His twin could sure put away the calories. "So, after security stepped in, you dove back in the water."

Nathanial sat back nodding, "I saw you four together and Hanley, safe and sound."

"You started swimming down toward us…" he paused hoping Nathanial would continue.

He took another bite and thought some before answering. "You know how I told you about the music in the water." His family nodded. "I heard it again, but it was different this time. Louder and… I don't know why I paid attention to it." Rebecca sat beside him, took the fork away, and handed him a cookie instead. "God, this sounds stupid. It seemed like it was calling me and I tried to figure it out…" He frowned and broke the cookie in half. "Then it was like everything else fell away. I couldn't… It was like every other thought was pushed aside: you, Dancer, Kaiju, the war, all of it. I knew I was swimming, but I didn't know where to or why. I felt the tablet go off, but I couldn't think what to do about it." He paused and saw the number of pieces the cookie was in. He dumped the crumbs onto the tray and rubbed his head scales in frustration.

Rebecca took one of his hands in both of hers. "What else?"

"I didn't feel scared, mom. Not for a second. Bothered, confused, yes but not scared at all. Whatever that call was, it just kept wanting me to come. The longer it went on, I kept thinking, 'I'm tired, I want to rest' but I couldn't shake it. Then pow: 'where are you guys?' That thought along with getting more and more tired I couldn't let go of. That's when it got kind of weird."

"Weird, how?" Thomas asked.

"The diver, except I didn't think of him as a person. He was an object that was between me and the call," Nathanial shook his head. "I didn't hurt him, did I?"

"No, but it did scare him. After he couldn't stop you and the collar was able to stop you, he brought you to the surface and on to the copter."

"Remind me to thank him."

"Anything else?"

He looked at his brothers and shrugged, "After the diver, it was like I was having an argument in my head. Come, no stop, where is my mother, where are my brothers, come, no, and then stay put. That last part was when I started getting nervous, the song just stopped and the ocean got quiet."

"There's a reason," Sebastian said. Rebecca shushed him.

Nathanial blinked, "What are you not telling me?" He watched his family look at each other. "Don't keep secrets from me. You know that f'ing pisses me off. Dollar," he growled.

"Nate, sit down… please," Thomas said. "You were headed for the breach and if that call was taking you there the pressure at those depths would have killed you." Nathanial nodded slowly sitting down. "Tendo picked up a Kaiju signature, wait. The breach didn't open, and we didn't pick it up until you were out of the bay and until it moved away from the breach. It was a Kaiju, but smaller than any that has ever been recorded. It was headed for you. That's why the Marshal had no choice but to use the collar. It was either hurt you for the short-term or probably lose you permanently."

Nathanial lowered his head to his hands. After a time, he whispered, "I think I'll stick to the lap pools for now."

"I'm sure the Marshals will agree with you," Thomas said.

* * *

Later, the Marshals met with the copter crews and asked for their observations. One captain pulled up a file and said, "Didn't want to mention this sooner, but we got out of there just in time." On the screen, they saw the diver being pulled into the copter. Below the copter in the water, just under the surface was a darker shape with streaks of the Kaiju blue glow that swam in a tight circle under the copter before diving into deeper water.

Marshal Miro asked for the file. "We need to send copies of this to Dr. Newton and the PPDC. We have to know why no one saw this small Kaiju before today."

"Then find out what it wants with Ranger Wright," Marshal Becket added.

"We may need to move up the timetable," she mentioned.


	25. Chapter 25

Nathanial walked toward the research area of the base. He had an idea, but he wanted to run it by someone smarter than him. He opened the doors to the Biotech labs and waited. They hated to be interrupted as he hated the tests. "Hey, there," Sue said once she noticed him. "What are you doing here? It's not an exam day."

"I wanted a word with my brother, if he's free."

The assistant nodded, "I'll go get him."

Moments later, "Hey Nate, you doing all right?" He nodded and turned. His brother fell in step beside him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was thinking…"

"You know that's dangerous," he replied with a grin.

Nathanial stopped and leaned against the wall. "I know, I usually leave that to you." Thomas chuckled. "Well, the Breach only opens for a Kaiju, right? That's a proven fact. And it's also accepted that I was taken through the Breach from here to… wherever they come from."

"Yes."

"And I was brought back from there to here."

"Right, I'm not sure where you're going though," Thomas said starting to get concerned.

Nathanial nodded, "So I was wondering… you smart people have a special term for ideas to try, test."

"I think the word you're looking for is theory."

"Right, theory. So, I guess I have a theory, quit laughing, what if… I mean, is it possible…"

"Nate, slow down and use your words."

"Could what they did to me, allow me to open the Breach to finally destroy it?"

"…What brought this on?"

"I have been looking into the previous actions by the PPDC, all of them, both wars. The attacks on the Breach: pretty much nothing gets in, because it's locked. Although, the last war ended because they found that each Kaiju has the keys to those locks. So, I got to wondering, is there a possibility, even a chance, that if I got close enough to the Breach, it might open up long enough for someone to drop a payload in?"

"Payload?"

"That means explosives."

Thomas blinked at him, obviously startled. "I have no idea. Nate, I'm a biologist, the breach is not biological."

"I just wanted your opinion. Besides, you minored in physics."

"You actually remember that?"

Nathanial rolled his eyes, "Thomas, we're brothers. Just because we're not as smart as you doesn't mean we didn't pay attention to you."

"I'm touched."

"Touching moment over. Could this be right?"

"Why would you even be thinking about this?"

"To end the war."

Thomas slowly nodded, "Good enough, give me some time to run it by research. Don't do anything stupid in the meantime. This isn't about that girl, is it?"

"No, not really," he said and looked away. "Thomas, can you tell me something?"

"Maybe?"

"What are the odds I'll ever be normal again?"

Thomas paused before answering honestly, "Not good, but I'm not giving up, not ever."

"Thanks, let me know what you find," he said and walked away.

Thomas watched his little brother till he turned out of sight. He sighed and looked up. "Of course, start getting serious about a woman and you start thinking about the future…" He pulled out his wallet and yanked out three bills. "Pay the jar and get to work."

* * *

Back in the lab Hanley watched her latest experiment for any changes. "You know a watched pot never boils," Thomas said.

"Shut up," she snapped. "This is to prove that Sebastian would become a hybrid as well if given a blood transfusion from his twin. Don't lean on the table."

"Now why would we want that?" he demanded a little harshly. He was tempted to bump the table and really annoy her.

"It's a theory. Thought it might help us understand Nathanial's transformation better."

"Just stay away from Sebastian and spare me a moment of your attention for another theory." Hanley frowned but turned to face him. "Nate asked me if it was possible for him to open the Breach."

"The Breach?" she said looking away from her experiment.

"For an assault, to end the war he said."

"It's an interesting possibility," Hanley nodded, "If it is possible, we could focus the entire research team to fixing him."

"All right, let's make some phone calls and run the numbers."

* * *

Nathanial spent the time after his workout to use the lap pool. He hadn't dared to return to the ocean since that day, orders from the Marshals for restriction to the base weren't needed. No one knew when that small Kaiju had come through. No one knew if it was still there, somehow using the breach to hide itself, waiting to draw Nathanial to it again. Much to his annoyance, CBR's management were congratulated by the PPDC on insisting he wear the collar. The collar that he had to grudgingly admit probably saved his life.

He heard the splash of someone diving into the pool with him. A glance told him that it was Isa. She was one of only a few bright spots in his life. He was grateful she and her sister hadn't backed away from him and his twin. Although he kept his hands, meaning claws, off her, well – as much as possible. He was grateful their father didn't want to kill him anymore, not that the man was pleased with his daughter's choice of boyfriend. He wanted this war to end. He swam under her and then continued with the backstroke keeping pace with her. She was so beautiful, it sucked to be him.

Another splash of the water grabbed their attention. It was Marshal Becket. "Sorry to interrupt," he said gently, before becoming serious. "I need to talk with Wright."

Nathanial pushed up and out of the pool before reaching out to Isa. She grabbed his hand in both of hers and he lifted most of her out of the water. A cheap trick but she seemed to get a kick out of it. Snatching up the towels he asked, "What do you need sir?"

"I understand, you are wondering if you now have the ability to open the Breach." At his nod, the Marshal continued, "We've been wondering the same for quite some time… We have been preparing for a special offensive with this in mind. We were waiting for approval from the counsel before making the announcement and requesting volunteers for the mission."

"Dancer will answer that request, sir."

Isa came up beside him, "As will Mayan Cat, sir."

Becket nodded. "I thought as much. As you were," he said dismissing them.

* * *

 **At the Ni'hau Base**

The transport copter landed ahead of the Jaegers. Its passengers quickly disembarked and were directed into the entrance elevator. "Raleigh!" Newton shouted. "Sorry, Marshal."

Becket grinned and took his hand. "Good to see you Newton." He chuckled as Newton's attention was turned to the doors. Nathanial was the last to step inside. The girl was doing him a lot of good. Normally at new location, he'd be wearing something with a hood to hide his blue-gray face. Today, he was dressed no differently than the rest of the rangers. Becket waved Nathanial over. "Ranger, this is the head of our research division, Dr. Newton Geiszler."

"Call me Newton," he said taking the ranger's hand. "I am glad you are all here."

"Please to meet you Doctor."

"Newton, please."

"Who else has arrived?" Becket asked steering Newton from bombarding the ranger with questions that must be on the tip of the scientist's tongue. Nathanial stepped back with the other rangers.

Newton forcibly turned himself away from the fascinating hybrid. "Two of the Jaeger teams and one of the Jaegers. Multipoint arrived yesterday and the pilots are being drilled on her. The research teams from every group are already here. They are compiling and reviewing every piece of data and Intel we've ever collected on the Kaiju and the Breach," Newton said before the elevator doors opened. He picked up a cane and rested it on one shoulder before leading them out into the hallway.

"What's with the cane?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Not sure," Thomas answered. "Heard it belonged to a colleague he worked with during the first war."

"Must have been some friend," Nathanial said leaning against the wall with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Isa asked leaning into his shoulder.

"That ocean smells so good," he grumbled. He didn't need to say more. Going from swimming in the real thing nearly every day to just a lap pool was hard for him.

Isa wrapped her arm around his. "We close the Breach and the ocean will be yours again."

"Rangers!" Becket shouted. They realized how far behind they had gotten and quickly rushed to catch up. "Get yourselves settled in. The mission briefing will be at 0600 tomorrow. Dismissed."

The rangers saluted him and after he and Newton left, they realized they had no idea where anything was in the base. A base guard walked up to them. "I'll show you to your quarters."

* * *

Newton frowned, "You have any idea how hard that was not to start asking him questions?"

Becket chuckled, "And poking?"

"Raleigh, give me a break. He's the closest I'll or anyone will probably get to a real Kaiju that won't be trying to eat them." The Marshal nodded remembering Newton's close encounters with the Kaiju. "Ugh, I have a thousand questions."

"And the research teams that have been working with him for two years, give or take, haven't provided some of the answers?"

"Each answer leads to more questions, never mind the Bakersfield crap."

"The kid has only one question," Becket said.

"What?"

"Can anyone make him human again?"

Newton winced, "Touché."

"Well?"

Newton spun the cane a bit before answering, "Raleigh, that level of genetic understanding is still science fiction. What we have learned about it from what was done to him is years ahead of anything anyone was trying and everyone who has been working on it since is just trying to comprehend just how it was possible. His body is allowing geneticists to jump over potentially years of research. They, we are still playing catch up with the ones who did this to him."

"So no."

"No," Newton agreed equally disappointed. "If this does work, what's going to happen to him?"

"Not a clue. We'll protect him the best we can. With everything he's sacrificed we own him that much."

* * *

At the mission brief, the Wrights were surprised to see James Deerherd there. He was there with his wife, June, as his brother Gil had developed heart disease six months ago. Before they could try to catch up, the Marshal arrived. "Everyone have a seat, we have a lot of work to do. Tendo…"

Tendo brought up the Breach on the main screen. "This objective is straight forward in concept, but not in execution. Jaegers: Mayan Cat and Slip Strike will be running defense. Jaeger: Iron Hammer will be brought in on a battleship positioned above the Breach for emergency support the day of the mission. A brand new Jaeger was designed and built for this mission called Multipoint. Jackknife will be piloting this Jaeger while Dancer focuses on maintaining their drift."

"Whoa, wait sir," Emma interrupted, "Two sets of rangers in one Jaeger?"

"Yes, with two sets of drift harnesses. One for piloting. One for… managing." There was a lot of muttering after that.

Thomas stood up and explained, "What Mr. Choi means is: we intend to have my brothers in the drift so that if Kaiju tries to get in Nathanial's head again, Sebastian will be able to run interference."

"Thank you Doctor," Tendo said and continued, "The payload will be attached to Multipoint. Slip Strike in front, Mayan Cat behind. All members of the research team will be monitoring the Breach and the Wrights. Iron Hammer will be ready to engage at all times during the mission." He turned to the main screen that was displaying the Breach and a series of circles appeared over the image. "As Multipoint crosses these lines, we will run the numbers and evaluate the conditions." The center circle wrapping the Breach itself flashed red. "If we make it to this point and everything indicates that the mission will succeed, Multipoint will make the jump and deliver the payload. Any questions?"

"What if something says it will fail?" James asked.

"Then we abort the mission and the Jaegers will return to base," Becket said. "No point in wasting resources."

"What about that mini-Kaiju? Word's been, it's much faster than the ones we're used to," one of Slip Strike's rangers asked. By the accent, Nathanial was going to guess they were from Australia.

"It is fast," Newton said stepping forward. The image on the screen changed to the overhead shot from the copter the day it came after Nathanial Wright. The imaged focused on the creature and stripped away all other information leaving the Kaiju as clear as possible. "After being unable to intercept our Ranger, the mini-Kaiju, codenamed Tiny, went back to the Breach where we lost the signature. We know the Breach did not open at that time and didn't open until a larger Kaiju came through days later. Readings indicate the Kaiju, Tiny, is about 60 tons or twice the size of a full grown humpback whale. This makes it about 10 times smaller than the previously smallest Kaiju on record. We have recorded its speed at between 60 to 80 kilometers per hour. We are estimating it could have an attack speed of 100 kilometers per hour. And we have no evidence whether or not Tiny is still hiding somehow in the Breach."

Sebastian leaned over and whispered, "Anyone else thinking the theme to Jaws?" Nathanial shuddered.

" _Not funny_ ," Emma hissed in Spanish.

Nathanial shook his head and muttered, " _It's not the Kaiju, Jaws scared the crap out of me when I was a kid_."

" _Me too_ ," Emma whispered.

Becket addressed the room, "We have been discussing maneuvers for Mayan Cat and Slip Strike to use against that Kaiju. All four teams will go into training immediately following this briefing. Our experts believe there won't be activity in the Breach for another two weeks at least. This mission will begin in one if not sooner. Any other questions?" He looked around the room. "Dismissed."

* * *

 **One Week Later**

The Deerherds and Wrights suited up together. This was for real, no need to talk now. They, everyone on base, had run through the mission so many times they had it memorized. Marshal Becket had given the rangers the morning to contact any friends and relatives, no regrets, nothing unsaid, just in case. As there were no launch bays on the base, copters were used by each crew to board the Jaegers. The battleship with the Jaeger Iron Hammer had reported calm seas as the rangers were helped into their Jaeger.

On Multipoint, after the four rangers were secured to their drift harnesses, Dr. Waters entered, suited up, and hooked himself to the inner hull. "What are you doing?" Sebastian asked. James turned from his prep equally surprised.

"There's a fifth escape pod right beside your brother's, just in case," the doctor explained. "I'm going for his sake nothing else. If going to the Breach gives us any new information about what they did to him, I want to be there to record it." The hull door was sealed. He nodded to Nathanial, who was too focused on the controls and too nervous to notice the doctor's present at all.

"Ready Wrights?" James asked.

"Yes." "Let's do this."

"All systems are in the green," June said.

"All right," he hit the intercom, "Mr. Choi, Multipoint is ready to drift, both sets of rangers."

"Acknowledged, Multipoint neural handshake initiating in 15 seconds."

* * *

As the three Jaegers closed in on the Breach, the rangers reported in regular intervals about the surrounds and the status of the Jaegers. "Dancer," Tendo said, "I'm getting some… disturbing readings let's say from your drift."

"I'm not sure what's going on, sir. It's like there's static," Sebastian said. "Nate, what's your take on this?"

"It's not the migraine, not the call or song. Let's keep moving."

"You sure?" Sebastian asked. Nathanial glanced at him and nodded.

"Multipoint crossing the first ring," James announced.

Nathanial grimaced and hoped Sebastian would keep his mouth shut. Sebastian kept his eyes on his twin as the 'static' increased. By the second ring, Nathanial hung his head keeping his eyes closed as his skull throbbed and his ears pounded. "Nate," Sebastian hissed, with no reaction he ordered. "Nate, respond."

"Dancer, what's your status?"

"He's…"

"I can handle it!" Nathanial shouted and repeated, "I can handle this."

"I'm not sure I can," Sebastian said. "Is this what the warning migraine does each time?"

"Wrights," Marshal Becket said, "Can we continue?"

"Yes," Nathanial said quickly.

"Ranger," Dr. Waters advised, "Relax your muscles, just hang on the harness. Put your attention on the drift."

"Doctor?" Marshal Becket asked.

"Let's take this nice and easy. I got eyes on him," he responded.

James frowned, "All right, 700 meters to the Breach. All Jaegers forward."

At 500 meters, an alarm in the Jaeger Slip Strike went off. "Hey, I got something!" one of its rangers shouted.

"I see it. It's Tiny," the other shouted. At the edge of the Breach, the little Kaiju had raised its head over the lip of rock. It turned its orca shaped head to the side, focusing one eye in their direction. "Do you think it has visual?"

"Why are you whispering?" his co-pilot asked. Tiny turned back toward them and released an ear-splitting whistle, perhaps it was the underwater version of a roar. It pushed off the rock over the Breach with fins like some walking Angler fish and whistled toward the Breach.

As Tiny whistled at the Breach, Nathanial hissed in pain while Sebastian reeled from the drift shared pain. Tendo turned from one monitor to another as several alarms went off. "Something just hit Dancer's drift."

"What?"

"I don't know, sir. That whistle, roar whatever it was. There was this spike that hit Nate's neural core moments ago. The drift is holding, but I don't know if they can take much more."

"We have a room full of science brains and none of you are being useful right now." Marshal Becket hit the com, "Sebastian, can you two make it to the Breach?"

"I don't know. I think so. He's still wants to try."

A new alarm went off. "Kaiju, emerging," Tendo announced.

"What category?"

Tendo blinked, "Two, it's a category two."

"But we haven't seen a two in years," Newton said checking the monitors himself.

"I understand that, but that's what my monitor says."

Becket warned his Jaegers, "Listen up, there is the Kaiju, category two coming through. Slip Strike, Mayan Cat engage. Multipoint continue to the Breach. Iron Hammer be ready for emergency drop."

"It's playing watch dog," James said.

"And we let him called the attack dog," Emma fired back as Mayan Cat passed Multipoint to stand with Slip Strike.

Isabelle readied their weapons. "Multipoint, make your move as soon as we have the Kaiju's attention."

"Acknowledged," James said. As the Kaiju came through, they all saw that it was indeed smaller than the recent Kaiju, still much larger than Tiny, but several of the pilots had an unsettling thought: this snake/eel like Kaiju could swim. Its coils lifted from the breach as its arrow shaped head regarded them a moment. The mouth opened just enough for the glow of the Breach to gleam off its recurve fangs. Then like a whip being cracked, the Kaiju propelled itself toward the nearest Jaeger, Slip Strike. Tiny stayed floating at the edge of the Breach, on guard.

"Mayan Cat stay with Multipoint. We can handle this serpent."

"Roger that."

Multipoint gave the Kaiju and Slip Strike a conservative arch while Mayan Cat keep herself between them and the Kaiju. Nathanial gasped as the noise in his head was just about deafening. He could barely hang onto Sebastian through the shouting, the song, and that voice calling again.

Tiny twisted about in the water looking into the Breach again, and began to swim away from the Breach but not towards them. Sebastian hit the com and shouted, "Something else is coming!" He grunted as it felt like an ice pick had been driven in behind his ear.

At the base, the alarms went off again. "Another Kaiju, category… four. It's a category four."

"Iron Hammer begin your descent. Another Kaiju is coming," Becket announced.

As the new Kaiju emerged from the Breach, Dr. Waters stared at the Wright twins. Nathanial still but just about in agony, Sebastian gasping each movement a struggle. "Dr. Michum, what does monitors say?"

"Nothing good. Why?"

"I don't think either of them can take much more," he said. He turned to the view beyond the Deerherds and saw a strange sight. The larger Kaiju took a swipe at the smaller Serpent Kaiju before attacking Mayan Cat. Tiny had returned and swam to the Serpent Kaiju. The two Kaiju seemed to exchange looks and the Serpent Kaiju continued its attack on Slip Strike.

"Sir," Sebastian yelled. "Please, abort the mission."

"We're less than twenty meters away," James argued, "We're so close."

"Sir," Tendo said. "I think Sebastian's right. Their drift is not going to take much more. It could kill them."

Becket watched as Multipoint signature moved closer to the red line around the Breach, then he looked at the Wright's drift monitor. "Newton, can we drop the payload?"

"Not if this kills him and if he survives I'm still not sure. Raleigh, we are losing them."

Becket seized the mic and gave the order, "Abort the mission." Multipoint stopped as Tiny swam in front of the Jaeger. "Multipoint fall back."

Dr. Waters leaned against his safety lines toward Nathanial to check his condition and stared as the young man's lips were moving as though speaking soundlessly. He turned to see Tiny staring at the head of the Jaeger and looked back at Nathanial.

"All Jaegers regroup around Multipoint and fall back. You'll need Iron Hammer to engage the Kaiju."

"We're almost there," Iron Hammer's pilot stated.

The first Kaiju wrapped its coils around Slip Strike and began to crush the Jaeger. Slip Strike deployed its blades, one arm trapped inside the coils sunk the blade into the Kaiju's muscle as the free arm stabbed at whatever part of the hide it could reach till the Kaiju escaped with a pain-filled shriek. "We've lost the use of the right arm. Left leg is partially crippled, several internal systems have been damaged. We can't get caught like that again," the ranger yelled.

The second Kaiju swam around Mayan Cat looking for a striking point but paused looking toward Tiny and Multipoint. Tiny darted in but slipped back before Multipoint could react. The second Kaiju snarled and side-swiped Mayan Cat aside making a beeline for Multipoint.

"Oh hell, prepare to engage," James warned.

"They know he's here," Dr. Waters shouted. "Nathanial, they know. One of them is in his head." He unhooked his lines.

"Dr. no!"

Dr. Waters scrambled to Nathanial shaking him. "Nathanial, wake up. Can we cut the drift?"

"Hold on!" James shouted right as Multipoint engaged the Kaiju. Dr. Waters hung onto Nathanial's harness for dear life. Within a few blows, the Deerherds knew they were in trouble. "We can't maneuver with the weight of the payload."

Tendo shut the Wright's drift down. "I hope that helps." He quickly reviewed his monitors. "Iron Hammer is less than 50 meters away. All three Jaegers have sustained damage."

"Dr. Waters," Becket said.

"Yes?"

"Eject the Wrights, then yourself."

"What!"

The second Kaiju raked its claws across the head of Multipoint. The alarms blared warning the rangers that hull had nearly been penetrated. "Everyone in Multipoint eject," Becket ordered. "It might confused them and buy Iron Hammer enough time to engage."

Dr. Waters looked to the Deerherds who nodded. "We'll buy them a little more time. Eject them, now!"

Without any other option, the doctor pressed the button on Nathanial's harness. As it lifted him, Waters moved to Sebastian's harness and did the same. The hull shook, Waters fell to the floor and gripped the grates before he was sent into Multipoint's inner workings. "Jackknife! Your turn!" he shouted.

The rangers wasted no time cutting the drift and activating their escape pods. "First pod has ejected," Tendo announced. He watched the signature for Tiny closely. "Second pod has ejected. Iron Hammer is engaging the second Kaiju, Mayan Cat lending support. Pods three and four have ejected. What in the world?" He watched as Tiny's signature heading for the second Kaiju and collided. The signals overlapped for a few seconds and then Tiny appeared to be swimming after the pods. The first Kaiju, wounded had retreated to the edge of the Breach.

"I got it. I understand, it's so obvious now," Dr. Waters shouted over the intercom.

"What? What are you shouting about?" Tendo snapped. "Your pod's in place. Eject!" The second Kaiju was heading for Multipoint again. With no pilots and a damaged hull, Dr. Waters was in serious danger.

"I figured out why…" he began, but the Kaiju's signature overlapped Multipoint's and the communication feed goes dead as they suspect the Kaiju probably penetrated the hull.

"Dr. Waters? Doctor?" Tendo tried again and slammed his fist against the console. Becket placed a firm hand on his shoulder and pointed his chin at the screen. They watched the monitors as the second Kaiju signature turned back to Iron Hammer possibly ignoring the other Jaegers for the moment. Those in the base watch helplessly as Tiny closed on the pods. It circled them before snatching one of the pods in its fore limbs and dove downward. "Sir, that's not Nathanial's pod. It's got Sebastian. Vitals say he's still alive."

"Mayan Cat," Becket snapped, "The Kaiju Tiny is heading back to the Breach and he has one of the escape pods. Intercept it."

"Yes sir!"

Though Mayan Cat did their best, the Kaiju Tiny easily maneuvered around them. Iron Hammer and Slip Strike kept the second Kaiju busy. Tiny reached the Serpent Kaiju with insulting ease and the two dove into the Breach. The second Kaiju became aware of the Breach opening immediately and turned toward it. The Jaegers didn't allow that to happen, in a united assault the three Jaegers finished the Kaiju.

Tendo watched as the Kaiju signatures moved through the Breach along with the signals from Sebastian's pod. Then at the other side of the Breach the signals were gone. "We've lost Sebastian Wright's signal. The other three pods have reach the surface rescue crews in route. Marshal orders?"

Becket stared at the screen a moment before speaking, "Jaegers Iron Hammer and Mayan Cat haul Multipoint back to the shallows for pick up. Slip Strike can you make it to the shallows?"

"Yes, sir. On the roll."

"Don't tear up your Jaeger any more than it is," Becket replied and stepped away from the console. Several personnel watched him, but someone that wasn't looking at him caught his attention. Dr. Thomas Wright leaned against a wall in the back and slid to the floor lost somewhere inside.

Hanley noticed as well and left her team to check on him. As she crouched down, she heard him whisper, "This is the worst."

"Nathanial's still alive."

Thomas lifted his eyes to her, "Hanley, he's going to blame himself. People are going to blame him for the failure. Without Sebastian he is no longer a Jaeger pilot. If he can't or won't find a new co-pilot, what use is he to the program? You know what's out there waiting for him. I know it's wrong to even think this, but why didn't that thing grab Nate's pod instead?"

Hanley whispered, "We'll find a way to protect him."

* * *

"Mom, he's waking up. I'll call you back." Thomas looked toward the bed hoping he had heard something passed the beeps of the monitors. He saw his brother wrinkle his nose before shifting around on the sheets. "Stay put, Nate. That mission put you through the ringer."

Nathanial recognized the smell of a medical facility. His head throbbed. His memory got hazy after Multipoint got to the third ring around the Breach or was it the fourth? He groaned hoping it was over, the war was over. And he wanted a drink.

"Nate," Thomas repeated coming to his brother's bedside.

"Thomas… did we do it?" Nate coughed. He opened his eyes and winced at the bright lights overhead.

"Here, its water, just water," Thomas said. He waited till Nathanial got a few swallows down. "The Marshals were forced to abort the mission," he answered. Nathanial swore and Thomas pressed the cup to his brother's lips. "Dollar. I don't know how much you remember. Two Kaiju came through the Breach and things got hectic along with that Tiny."

Nathanial turned away from the water and muttered, "That would explain the singing and shouting." Nathanial visible gathered himself and asked, "What about everyone else? Sebastian, the Deerherds, our gypsies, Waters, the other pilots?"

Thomas nodded slowly, "The girls are fine. The Deerherds too. The other teams are fine. Several of the Jaegers will need major repairs…"

"Thomas, what about Sebastian and Dr. Waters?" he demanded when Thomas paused for too long.

Thomas took a seat, "Everyone in Multipoint was ordered to eject. Dr. Waters didn't when his turn came. He suddenly started shouting something about how he figured it out. He didn't have a chance to tell us what **it** was. The others, the Jaegers, got the Kaiju that got the Doc."

Nathanial clutched the bedsheets and braced himself, "And Sebastian?"

"You hate lying and I won't. It took him, Nate. That Kaiju, Tiny, grabbed his escape pod and dove back to one of the larger Kaiju. They went back through the Breach together."

"It took… Sebastian is…" Nathanial felt like his arm had been ripped off and he was staring at the bloody stump waiting knowing the pain was coming but not yet feeling it.

"We don't know. The pod continued to transmit his vitals all the way into the Breach, but… once it got to the other end the transmissions stopped, cut off they said. Nate, you've been out for over two days. When they took you, you were gone for like a week, so Sebastian…"

"Could be turned into something like me…" he finished. "Why didn't it take me?"

"Nate, this isn't your fault."

Nathanial sat up ignoring his aching skull. "I need out of here." He yanked at the leads in his arms.

"Nate, slow down. Stop!"

"They think it's my fault, don't they? The mission failed because of the freak!"

"The Jaeger program knows the truth."

"I'm not a ranger not without Sebastian," he snapped rolling off the bed away from his brother. He grabbed a pair of pants hanging over the arm of a nearby chair.

"You have to stay in the program, Nate. You don't know what's been happening."

"I can't, I can't do this without him. You won't drift with me, not sure you could."

That statement pulled Thomas up short and it took just long enough to reorganize his thoughts for Nathanial to dress, yank out the final lead, and start for the door. "Oh crap, where's mom when we need her?" Thomas whispered as Nathanial ripped off the hospital gown. The door flew opened before Nathanial reached it. Isa paused only moment before rushing Nathanial, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and chattering in Spanish. Nathanial was startled and tried push her away, but the shock gave way to pain, and he shagged into her arms. Thomas whispered, "That works too." Isa staggered a moment.

Nathanial dropped his head to her shoulder. He gritted his teeth and half-screamed. It wasn't fair. It should have been his pod, not Sebastian's.

Isa ran her hand over his scaly head, glad that Emma had advised her to wear several layers as Nathanial wasn't in the frame of mind to realize his claws were digging in as he held on to her.

* * *

A week past and then another, a month more went by but no Kaiju came through the Breach, none at all.

"Marshals, what do make you of this… pause?" the councilwoman asked.

"No one knows what to make of it ma'am," Marshal Hansen said. "All stations are using the time well, making repairs, healing…"

"But the Breach is still open," a councilman said.

Marshal Miro nodded, "Without a doubt. Our experts are just as confused as the rest of us."

"What about the hybrid?"

"Nathanial Wright is recovering from the mission and the loss of his brother and co-pilot. He hasn't suffered the warning migraine since," Marshal Becket explained. "For the moment, the medical staff say he is somewhere between shock and depression."

A councilwoman cleared her throat, "Will he pilot again… if needed?"

"Only time will tell," Marshal Becket replied, "I sent my recommendation that Wright remains with the PPDC as an advisor and trainer where needed."

"And it will be considered once we have decided on our next course of action."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This is the end of Through the Breach, but not the end of Nathanial's story. I've got two more sections planned:

No Wright Way to Go – Outline complete

Return to Shatterdome – Working title along with the rest of it

I intend to wait for Pacific Rim: Uprising to come out before publishing the next installment of my hybrid's story. Will the sequel's story affect my story's direction, probably not. If you have any suggestions to add to or improve this story, I'd love to hear about them.


End file.
